Tinta Roja
by Anyara
Summary: 'La letra escrita con sangre, queda para siempre' - Bill Kaulitz, Tokio Hotel
1. Capítulo I

Título: **Tinta Roja**

Autor: Anyara

Fecha Inicio: 11 de Junio de 2011

.

**Capítulo I**

- ¡Apresúrate! que llegaremos tarde – me habló Tom, desde la puerta, para perderse de inmediato camino a la sala.

- ¡Ya casi estoy!

Me encontraba cerrando la última maleta que llevaría a nuestro viaje a Rusia. Nuestro vuelo saldría dentro de dos horas, y debíamos embarcar al menos una antes.

Arrastre la última maleta por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la sala y ponerla junto a las demás. Observé apiladas en dos grupos, cinco cajas.

- ¿Qué es esto? – quise saber.

- ¿Qué crees que puede ser? – fue la respuesta que recibí de Tom, que llevaba dos de sus guitarras fuera de casa.

Miré mi nombre escrito en tres de ellas y levanté la tapa de la primera. Pude ver dentro una serie de objetos, eran cartas, tarjetas, todos regalos que nos solían enviar nuestras fans. Siempre que encontraba un momento, las revisaba. Mentiría si dijera que las había visto todas, sobre todo cuando estábamos de gira, era una labor imposible, y hoy menos que otros. No sabía ni siquiera porque nos las enviaban justo hoy.

Removí un poco el contenido, había un sobre de color rojo que llamo mi atención, otro sobre blanco grande que debería contener algo más que una carta, por lo abultado que parecía, pero no fue eso lo que capto por completo mi atención, fue otra cosa, un paquete del tamaño de un libro, que estaba envuelto en un hermoso papel hecho con flores secas de color violeta, y atado con una cinta del mismo color.

-¡Bill! – escuché a Tom, exigente desde la puerta de salida, consciente más que yo del tiempo.

Lo miré, y me di cuenta de que mis maletas ya no estaban, alguien las había subido al coche, así que lo único que faltaba era yo.

- ¡Que llegaremos tarde! Ya sabes cómo es el trafico aquí - reclamó con más ímpetu mi hermano.

Creo que de los dos, Tom era el que peor llevaba los viajes.

Miré nuevamente el interior de la caja, y tomé sin más preámbulos, el paquete con forma de libro, si era algo de lectura, no me vendría mal, para un vuelo tan largo. Lo metí dentro de mi bolso y salí de casa, antes que mi hermano sufriera un ataque.

Me dormí durante el camino al aeropuerto, así que para mí duro, como se dice, un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De momento mantenía controlado ese nerviosismo previo a una actuación, y creo que era por lo tedioso que se me hacía volar tantas horas, aquello resultaba mucho más aplastante.

- Despierta – me zarandeó suavemente Tom.

- ¿Ya llegamos a Rusia? – quise bromear.

- Que más quisiera yo – contestó, mientras guardaba su portátil en la funda.

- Que pereza… - me quejé estirándome un poco dentro del coche – tantas horas de avión.

Tom no respondió, pero yo sabía que apoyaba al cien por cien mi queja. Cuando sería el día en el que inventaras la teletransportación.

Llegamos con una hora y quince minutos de antelación al vuelo. La rutina, la de siempre.

Esperábamos en la fila para el control, que debido a las últimas normas de seguridad impuestas, se había hecho más largo aún. No me extrañaba q tuviéramos que estar con tanto tiempo de anticipación. El aburrimiento me iba a matar, aún faltaban dos personas para mi turno, y a este paso teníamos para media hora más. Así que saqué el paquete que había metido en mi bolso antes de salir, y comencé a ojearlo. Todo era tal como lo había visto en el primer momento, su peso y consistencia me hacía apoyar la idea de que se trataba de un libro, el papel estaba compuesto por florecitas secas que habían sido pegadas sobre un papel reciclado. Un detalle nuevo, era la ventana que había en unja de las esquinas, dentro de la que se podía leer la dirección de envío y el destinatario, pero nada del remitente, lo que incentivó aún más mi curiosidad. Me había decidido a abrirlo, cuando nos indicaron pasar por otro control, que habían abierto junto al que ya había.

- Quítese todo lo metálico.

Fue la orden que me dieron.

Me quité el collar, el cinturón y el reloj, dos anillos, las llaves y el monedero que llevaba en el bolsillo.

- Tengo piercing corporales – avisé antes que me preguntara.

- Bien – se dio por enterado el guardia – si está listo, pase.

Así que avancé.

Creo que no noté que aún llevaba aquel envoltorio entre las manos, hasta que la alarma sonó.

- Por favor – me dijo el guardia, indicando mis manos.

- Claro – reaccioné.

Así que pasó junto con el resto de mis cosas. Ahora tenía que descubrir que era lo que contenía. Lo observé más intrigado aún, cuando comencé a recoger mis cosas.

Después de comprar dos revistas sobre moda, un perfume y un collar en la zona de espera para el embarque, caminábamos por el interior del avión, buscando nuestros asientos.

- Yo me pido la ventana – me apresuré.

- No sé de qué te sirve – se quejó Tom, que hoy estaba especialmente quejumbroso – lo único que verás son nubes.

Como no tenía pensado hacerle demasiado caso, pase hasta mi asiento, mientras él abría el compartimento que había sobre nuestros asientos y guardaba su equipaje de mano. Yo en cambio mantuve mi bolso junto a mí, y cuando finalmente estuve instalado, saque ese intrigante regalo.

- Si que le has dado vueltas a eso – me habló Tom cuando se sentó - ¿es de alguna fans?

- Sí, estaba en una de mis 'tres' cajas – enfaticé la palabra tres, para molestarlo un poco y ver si se aligeraba un poco su ánimo.

- Yo no revisé lo mío, como aún me tienen que traer un camión completo – respondió con ese aire de superioridad que parecía muy convincente cuando no lo conocías tanto como yo.

- Ah claro, se me olvidaba que tus fans alquilan barcos completos, para enviar tus regalos – sonreí, sin quitar la vista de mi regalo personal.

- Pues no lo vuelvas a olvidar – rió Tom, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento para dormir.

- Ya, ya… desde luego que no lo olvidaré…

Para ese momento Tom parecía estar ya dormido, lo que no debía de extrañarme, el sueño con él llegaba de inmediato.

Tiré suavemente de la cinta que ataba el paquete, mientras que la auxiliar de vuelo comenzaba a dar las indicaciones de seguridad. Aparté completamente la cinta y la dejé caer dentro de mi bolso, que ahora estaba entre el asiento y yo. El avión comenzó a moverse lentamente, buscando su posición para el despegue, y yo fue descubriendo lo que para mí sorpresa, no era exactamente un libro, si no un cuaderno escrito con color rojo y una caligrafía notoriamente femenina, que entre sus páginas tenía un pequeño sobre que abrí de inmediato. Cerré los ojos cuando el avión alzó el vuelo, esperando que la sensación de nauseas se me pasara. Era una sensación conocida para mí, normalmente levantaba los pies del suelo, y eso me ayudaba, por extraño que sonara, a mitigarla, pero ahora estaba tan centrado en el cuaderno que lo olvidé.

Cuando abrí el sobre, me encontré con una nota pequeña, lo que me resultó particular. Normalmente las cartas solían ser extensas, pero claro, tenía también un cuaderno completo, lo que podía interpretarse como una carta. Abrí la nota que estaba escrita con lápiz de color rojo, al igual que el cuaderno.

"_La escogí de plata, porque me parece un material noble y hermoso"_

Pestañeé un par de veces, intentando comprender, pero supe que no lo haría hasta que mirara dentro del saquito de tela que acompañaba a la nota. Encontrándome dentro de él, un colgante con la forma de una llave, parecía realmente la llave de una cerradura, así que volvía a guardarla en el saquito, y éste, dentro de mi bolso, junto al papel que envolvía aquel cuaderno y que había doblado para guardarlo. Me gustaba.

Observé el cuaderno, cuyas tapas estaban también cubiertas por papel del mismo estilo, sólo que con los colores invertidos, aquí predominaba el violeta. Me animé a abrirlo para comenzar a leer.

- ¿Quiere algo de beber? – me preguntó casi en un susurro la auxiliar, para evitar despertar a Tom.

Negué, sin emitir sonido. Ella me sonrió.

Volvía al cuaderno y comencé a leer las letras escritas con tinta roja.

"_Hola mi querido Bill… mi nombre es Amatista, sí, justo como la piedra, cosa de mis padres, pero todos me dicen Amy. _

_Hoy he decidido comenzar con esta especie de bitácora personal, en la que escribiré lo que cada día quiera decirte. Te preguntarás, ¿porqué no una carta normal?, probablemente porque sentarme a escribirla significará la muerte de muchas ideas, sentimientos y emociones, no seré capaz de reflejar en las líneas que ocupa una carta convencional, todo lo que querría que supieras._

_No sé aún cuando puedas recibir esto, ni siquiera sé si algún día lograré que llegue a tus manos, pero no por ello dejaré de comenzarlo._

_Mis mañanas las dedico a ti, y a mis intereses claro, suelo ver videos, fotos, y escribir alguna historia, fic les llamamos, eres el protagonistas, he terminado hace poco una , con la que me enamore más de ti en cada capítulo. Y en este preciso momento estoy viendo el DVD de Humanoid, e intento pensar en cómo te sentías en ese momento, debes ser díficil saber que siempre hay alguien evaluando lo que haces, para bien o para mal._

_Me despido con un beso._

_P.D.: La tinta roja, es por algo que leí hace mucho. 'La letra escrita con sangre, queda para siempre' "_

"_Hola mi querido Bill… _

_Hoy he tenido un día bastante extraño. Te comentaba que escribo fics, pues estoy a las puertas de terminar una historia y me ha resultado complicado el capítulo de hoy, saco capítulos casi a diario, sin embargo, terminé un video y la canción la tengo tan arraigada en el alma… en fin… que aunque sé que mi vida es la que es, y soy feliz en ella, cuando se trata de ti, es como si viviera una realidad diferente, una en la que puedo amarte y creo que lo hago a través de mis videos y mis escritos._

_Sólo quería contarte eso, que hoy tengo día lleno de ti. Quizás sea porque es jueves, solemos reunirnos por internet, chicas de diferentes países, es un día que dedicamos a ti, debe ser eso. _

_Besos Bill, espero que hoy tengas un buen día."_

Me quedé un momento procesando aquellos dos primero días, en los que esta chica, con un nombre curioso, se dirigía a mí, como si me conociera de toda la vida. Me reí cuando releí el segundo día, y vi que se reunían un día en particular para hablar de mí. ¿Qué cosas dirían? Sacudí la cabeza, sacándome la idea de averiguarlo, hacía mucho que me había prometido que no andaría curioseando lo que se escribía sobre mí en internet.

Metí la mano a mi bolso, y rebusqué el colgante que esta chica me había enviado. Lo miré y lo oprimí en mi mano, era un regalo hecho con afecto y eso me hacía sentir bien. Volví al cuaderno escrito con tinta roja, aquel detalle y la explicación de ello, me gustaron mucho. Aún con el colgante en la mano, seguí leyendo.

"_Hola mi querido Bill…_

_No puedo comenzar este día sin una enorme sonrisa. Quedan sólo dos días para verte en el World Stage de Malasia, me siento tan emocionada. Me encantaría poder viajar allá dónde tú estés, pero ya tendré la posibilidad de verte en vivo, aunque llueve o truene. Tengo los dedos cruzados, para todo les vaya bien, a ti y a la banda. No sé aún qué canciones tocarán, pero personalmente me encanta 'Zoom into me' y 'Phanthomrider', espero que toquen algunas… o ambas… jajajajjaj…_

_Besos Bill, desde acá estoy contigo."_

Apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y me quedé por un momento, intentando recordar que estaba haciendo yo, dos días antes de nuestro concierto en Malasia, probablemente volviéndome loco, esperando que no se me olvidara nada, fue extraño comprender, que aunque sabía que las fans estaban pendientes de nosotros y de mí todo el tiempo, y aunque yo no recordara exactamente qué había pasado ese día, otra persona, a quien podría darle un nombre, pensaba en mí.

Y sin quererlo, sin siquiera notarlo aún, algo entre los dos había hecho conexión en ese momento.

Continuará…

**Esta es una historia particular, con la que probablemente muchas se sentirán identificadas. Espero que les guste, y que la disfrutemos juntas.**

**Besos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

.

"_La __proyección astral__ - o __viaje astral -__ es un tipo de experiencia mental, por la cual ciertos sujetos creen haber experimentado algún tipo de __percepción extrasensorial__, consistente en una separación o 'desdoblamiento' de lo que llaman el 'cuerpo astral' - o sutil - que se separa del cuerpo físico"_

_._

En algún punto del viaje y de la lectura, debí quedarme dormido. Cuando desperté íbamos volando de noche, y necesité un instante para orientarme. En cuanto lo logré miré junto a mí a Tom, que estaba tranquilamente leyendo el cuaderno que me había enviado Amy.

- ¡Eh! – Me quejé extendiendo la mano para alcanzarlo – eso es mío.

Tom me evadió. Una cosa era que le contara todo, y otra muy diferente, que él se acomodara a leer lo que me pertenecía.

- ¿No habrá alguna Tomcodiana por ahí? – preguntó, y no entendí bien su pregunta.

- ¿Qué? – quise saber enfadado, aún luchando por llegar al cuaderno.

Lo cerró y finalmente me lo devolvió.

- No has llegado hasta ahí – me dijo convencido – no te arruinaré la lectura

- Te lo agradezco – respondí con sarcasmo, tirando del cuaderno.

Sólo en ese momento recordé que me había quedado con el colgante en la mano y ya no lo tenía, así que comencé a mirar entre mi ropa, el asiento y el suelo.

- ¿Buscas esto? – me preguntó Tom sosteniendo el colgante.

- ¿Pero qué…? – exclamé.

No podía entender tanto acoso por parte de mi hermano, cuya única reacción fue la de reír.

- ¿Te aburres? – quise saber, intentando arrebatarle el colgante.

- Un poco… - aceptó, mientras continuaba riendo.

- Que agotador eres – me quejé, reabriendo el cuaderno, con la esperanza de ignorarlo, para continuar leyendo.

Ya me entregaría luego el colgante.

- Esas chicas no saben lo que es bueno… - intentó distraerme.

Yo insistí en concentrarme en las letras.

- Si supieran lo que quieren, ese cuaderno sería para mí – continuó.

Respiré profundamente, esperando mantener la paciencia.

Cuando noté que volvería a hablar, ya sabía que mi paciencia estaba a punto de acabar, pero entonces escuché una tercera voz, la de una auxiliar que nos estaba ofreciendo la comida. Una chica de ojos azules y cabello rojizo.

Supe inmediatamente que Tom me dejaría en paz, así que volví a leer.

"_Mi adorado Bill ¡!..._

_Tengo que tomar aire antes de poder decir algo. _

_Me voy de vacaciones una semana y me encuentro con fotos tuyas, ¡espectaculares! y un video de Audi que me ha dejado sin aliento más de una vez, y eso que son unos poco minutos de video. _

_Uffff… tengo que volver a tomar aire. ¿Sabes tú las ideas que dejas deambulando por mi cabeza cuando veo tu lengua en acción?... entiendo, esas cosas no debería decírtelas, ¿pero qué mal hago? Esta es mi bitácora y me prometí que te lo contaría todo, bueno y menos bueno._

_Cuando mi corazón vuelva a latir de forma normal, te volveré a escribir. Y aunque ahora mismo me sale mandarte más que besos, sólo te enviaré besos… eso sí, me reservo el derecho a decidir dónde te los daré ;-)"_

Me reí. Esta Amy parecía graciosa.

"_Cumpleaños Feliz, cumpleaños feliz…_

_Por favor felicita a tu hermano de mi parte, y permíteme enviarte un enorme abrazo y el deseo infinito de que seas feliz. Las fans, de diferentes formas están celebrando este hermoso día. ¿Qué harán?, ¿tienen pensado algo en particular?... me encantaría ver lo que quieras compartir con nosotras._

_Besos mi amado Bill, espero que sea un día hermoso para ti"_

Una felicitación por mi cumpleaños. Creo que me sentí apenado de no divulgar nada de lo que habíamos hecho Tom y yo por ese día. Aunque en realidad, cuando tienes obligaciones, muchas veces no hay tiempo para celebrar demasiado. Ahí está Georg, le ha tocado varías veces estar de gira en su cumpleaños, pero claro, que te canten el cumpleaños feliz las fans, también tiene lo suyo.

"_Hola mi querido Bill…_

_Hemos tenido días tranquilos, estoy a la espera de verte, bueno verlos, en la gira por Sudamérica. Me imagino la ilusión que te hará llegar a un destino tan lejano. Cuando te miro, soy capaz de comprender la fuerza que puede adquirir un sueño, y la capacidad, poco explotada, que tenemos para realizarlo. Todos deberíamos creer un poco más en nosotros mismos._

_Hoy es jueves, nos reuniremos nuevamente en torno a tus fotografías, videos, entrevistas. Nos hacemos llamar Billcodianas, un poco obvio el nombre ¿no? Nos consideramos adictas a ti, así que eres nuestra droga particular._

_Que largos pueden ser los días, cuando esperas ver a alguien que amas ¿verdad? quisiera tanto poder verte en un concierto, pero ya llegará mi momento, sólo hay que tener fe._

_Besos"_

Lamentaba que Amy no hubiese podido estar en ninguno de nuestros conciertos, de alguna manera me habría gustado verla, aunque claro, tampoco podía saber quién era. Por un instante quise imaginármela, pero no me era posible conjeturar ni el color de su cabello, ni de su piel, pero me pareció recrear en mi mente, una sonrisa llena de luz.

Tomé una tostada de mi bandeja y le un bocado. Miré la bandeja de Tom y vi mi colgante en un rincón.

No lo pensé dos veces, lo tomé y lo metí dentro de mi bolso.

- No se vaya a perder la llave de tu amada – comenzó a molestarme - ¿será de un cinturón de castidad?

Lo miré, a veces Tom me sorprendía.

- Ahí viene tu auxiliar – le indiqué, mirando a la chica pelirroja que se acercaba por el pasillo.

Tom volvió a dejarme tranquilo.

"_Mi amado Bill…_

_Aún no logro regresar del todo a mi cuerpo. Te contaré un sueño, pero piensa que los sueños no siempre son coherentes._

_Estaba en una especie de pasillo, como parecido a los que hay en los hospitales, pero no era uno, era un sitio para hacerse masajes, las personas iban a que les arreglaran los dolores de espalda y esas cosas... incluso recuerdo haber visto una botella con una especie de aceite lechoso de color rosa anaranjado... bueno... el asunto es que estaba sentada en ese pasillo y estabas tú y Tom sentados en un sofá frente a mí, esperando. Veía que la gente los miraba y les hablaba y tuve la sensación de que eso los agobiaba a ambos. Hubo un momento en el que me animé a acercarme y algo que veías en mí hacía que les hicieras un gesto a los guardaespaldas para que no me detuvieran. Estabas en el sofá casi echado en el respaldo, como de perfil, te veías muy cansado y yo me acuclillaba delante de ti y te ponía una mano sobre la pierna, luego me decías lo cansado que estabas. Pero ese cansancio era por todo lo negativo que tenía tu condición de estrella, entonces te decía 'Para mí - me indicaba con la mano abierta sobre el pecho para acentuar mis palabras - en mi corazón - ahí cerraba el puño y me lo oprimía contra el pecho - eres precioso' Tú me mirabas y me sonreías, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, como si te permitiera respirar con mis palabras, y agregué 'eres fuerte' y no puedo describirte esta parte, sin que se me llenen los ojos de lagrimas. Te incorporabas, aún sentado en el sofá y me dabas un beso en los labios, sólo un toque…_

_Gracias por regalarme este sueño"_

Era extraño, pero el relato de aquel sueño, había logrado que mi corazón se agitara ligeramente. No podía decir que existiera alguna relación entre este sueño, y las sensaciones que en ocasiones tenía cuando despertaba, pero lo pensé.

Probablemente sería mi imaginación.

Terminando de leer aquello, pude imaginar la intensidad de sus ojos, la verdad es que no me importó que fuesen azules, verdes o castaños, pero tuve la sensación de que debían de ser unos ojos preciosos.

"_Bill Kaulitz Thümper…_

_Uno de estos días, acabarás con mi vida y ni siquiera lo sabrás. No, espera… seré el fantasma que vele tus sueños._

_He visto el video de las fotos que se han tomado Tom y tú, para Vogue. Muchas veces me pregunto si en realidad eres consciente de lo sensual que eres, algunas veces la respuesta es sí, y agrego, 'lo hace a propósito', pero en otras me convenzo, que es algo que está implícito en tu naturaleza, que no puedes - ni quiero – cambiarlo._

_¿Qué puedo agregar a esto?, simplemente, que no estoy segura si habla Amy, o su espíritu._

_Más que besos Bill_

_P.D.: Las Billcodianas al completo, estamos arañando paredes, tú sabrás que puedes hacer con eso… ;-)"_

Definitivamente Amy me arranca más de una sonrisa.

.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Moscú, me había leído mucho más de la mitad del cuaderno, y quería seguir, no quería parar hasta terminarlo, pero sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer, era concentrarme en todo lo que ahora se nos venía. Entrevistas, conferencia de prensa, los fans, la presentación. Y aunque siempre me preparaba con mimo, para que los fans vieran lo mejor de nosotros, esta vez había alguien que estaba en algún lugar, esperando por verme.

Todo salió muy bien en la presentación, algunos fallos que personalmente me era imposible solucionar. Los horarios nos llevaron corriendo, eso acompañado del cansancio que arrastraba por el viaje. Creo que incluso se me notaban algo enrojecidos los ojos, por la falta de sueño. Pero como teníamos tantas ganas de volver a Rusia, creo que eso nos ayudó.

No puedo negar que un momento antes de salir del escenario, pensé en Amy, e intenté calcular la hora que sería para ella, y en que quizás me estaría viendo, pero una vez que puse un pie sobre el escenario para actuar, sólo me preocupó hacerlo bien. La adrenalina me llenó las venas y pude percibir, por aquellos minutos, la sensación maravillosa, por la que me subía a un escenario, por la que me mantenía en el mundo de la música, aunque más de una vez habría deseado borrarlo todo y sólo cantar.

Cuando subí al avión, para abandonar Moscú, me dejé caer en el asiento agotado, durmiéndome caso de inmediato. Y por extraño que pareciera, soñé con Amy, con sus manos despejando mi rostro con suavidad, del cabello que caía sobre él. Sentí con tanta claridad el roce de sus dedos, que me estremecí y me desperté desorientado y buscándola a mi alrededor, hasta que pude situarme y reconocer aquello como un sueño. Miré a Tom que estaba dormido a mi lado, él se había pedido la ventana esta vez. Me levanté del asiento para estirar un poco las piernas y me fui hasta el baño. Miré mi imagen en el espejo, tenía ligeramente marcadas las ojeras, que se borrarías cuando pudiera dormir en mi cama, veinte horas seguidas.

¿Qué pensaría Amy de mí, si me viera demacrado?

Me mojé las manos y dejé que la frescura del agua suavizara un poco mi expresión y salí en busca de una auxiliar, a la que sonreí al encontrar.

- ¿Me das una coca cola? – pregunté.

- Claro – respondió diligente, para inmediatamente después abrir un frigorífico y ofrecerme la bebida y un vaso en su correspondiente envoltorio de plástico.

- Gracias – sonreí nuevamente.

Por la forma en que me miraba, estaba seguro que si no fuese por su trabajo, me habría pedido un autógrafo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – quise saber.

- Stephanie – sonrió amablemente, con aquella medida justa que les enseñaban, para ser cordiales sin coquetear.

- ¿Me dejas un lápiz y papel?

Con el tiempo había aprendido a reconocer a una fans, para bien o para mal.

- Desde luego – dijo, al borde mismo del entusiasmo.

Le escribí un agradecimiento por el viaje, la coca cola y la atención que nos había prestado a Tom y a mí. Y se lo firme.

- Mi agradecimiento por escrito – se lo entregué.

- Muchas gracias – sonrió, esta vez no de aquella forma estudiada.

Creo que después de eso, me sentí un poco menos cansado, yo cantaba, porque era lo que más me gustaba en la vida, pero lo hacía también, por personas como ella, que me apoyaban de forma anónima, sin pedir más que una firma.

Me senté. El ambiente estaba silencioso, muchos de los pasajeros dormían, al igual que Tom. Abrí la coca cola y dejé el vaso en el revistero. Bebí tranquilamente, y pensé en la hora, pensé en ella, y en que estaría dormida y que yo pisaría la misma tierra dónde ella vivía, cuando su día comenzara.

Continuará…

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, al menos por los comentarios y mensajes que me llegaron ayer, parece que la historia les va gustando. ME ALEGRO MUCHO. **

**Si les soy sincera, tengo un bosquejo, más o menos, hecho de la historia, pero como siempre digo, los personajes cobran vida, y ya veremos porque caminos nos llevan.**

**El sueño, es uno que tuve con Bill hace un tiempo, entonces lo escribí, y ahora lo he convertido en parte de esta historia.**

**Besos y MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer, y por sus mensajes, que me alimentan el alma.**

**Siempre en amor**

_**Anyara**_


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

.

"_Antes de amarte, amor, nada era mío, vacilé por las calles y las cosas, nada contaba ni tenía nombre, El mundo era del aire que esperaba."_

.

Había vuelto a amanecer mientras viajábamos, no debía quedarnos mucho tiempo de vuelo, quizás una hora. Luego de descansar un rato, reinicié la lectura, pero creo que lo que entonces leí, me tocó de un modo, que en ese momento me resultó incomprensible.

"_Hola mi querido Bill…_

_Quisiera decirte tantas cosas, pero no logro escribir nada. Llevo varios días mirando la hoja sin poder escribir, no sabes cómo necesito un abrazo tuyo"_

Y eso había sido todo, ni siquiera una despedida, o ese beso que dejaba al final de cada día, y que en algún momento había comenzado a hacerse incluso necesario. Pasé a la siguiente página y sólo encontré la fecha, notando como en mi pecho crecía, algo muy parecido a la angustia. La página siguiente fue igual, y la siguiente, hasta que pasé cerca de seis páginas y me encontré la marca de sus labios, de un color rojo intenso. Me quedé un instante mirando aquella marca perfecta, como si hubiese estado un siglo sin ella, y la sensación de soledad me resultó aplastante. Acerqué mis dedos, pero apenas toqué la hoja por miedo a dañar el perfilado de aquel beso. Respiré profundamente y cambié de página con suavidad, encontrando una nueva hoja escrita.

"_Mi querido Bill…_

_Lamento mucho la espera, han sido días difíciles y aunque has estado en mi mente de forma constante, como mi único refugio, no he podido decirte nada. La vida, a veces, es más dura de lo que pensamos, y dolorosa, nos golpea cuando menos lo esperamos, y quizás por eso deberíamos vivir con muchísima más intensidad lo que se nos regala hoy, porque no sabemos cuánto durará. Pero que te voy a contar yo, si a pesar de tus cortos años, ya debes haber visto bastante._

_Me alegra la decisión de comenzar con este cuaderno para ti, es una forma de tomar tu mano, aunque solo sea en espíritu._

_Te amo Bill"_

Podía palpar la nostalgia de esas palabras, la fuerza de aquella tristeza. Las volví a leer y tuve que respirar por la boca lentamente, para evitar las lágrimas. Sabía que era una tontería sufrir por esto, ¿qué sabía yo de esta chica? No podía permitirme la tristeza, si ni siquiera la conocía.

Pero a pesar de aquellos pensamientos, seguí leyendo. Ya se había clavado en mi pecho, la daga ardiente de la curiosidad.

"_Hola!_

_Sólo quedan tres días para verte, que larga se hace la ausencia, y seguramente, que corto se me hará el momento de verte. Te extraño muchísimo, pero el saber que hay una oportunidad de mirarte cantando en el mismo instante en que lo estás haciendo, me clama parcialmente._

_Hoy he estado preparando un video, con una imagen tuya que arreglé, es para celebrar la despedida de soltera de una de las Billcodianas. Sí, ya sé que es extraño, igual estaremos haciendo la primera celebración de este tipo por internet, pero nosotras nos sentimos muy cercanas a pesar de los kilómetros de océanos, montañas y selvas que nos separan. Únicamente te puedo decir una cosa de la despedida de soltera… el stripper, eres tú… ^^_

_Te amo Bill. "_

- Vaya con las Billcodianas…

- Ya te digo – habló Tom, reacomodándose en su asiento. Y yo que pensaba que seguía dormido.

- ¿Ya has leído lo de la despedida de soltera? – quise saber.

- ¿Despedida? – abrió los ojos queriendo mirar en el cuaderno.

Yo lo retiré de su alcance visual.

- A no… no voy a arruinarte la lectura – me mofé.

Se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en el asiento, dándome la espalda.

- Para lo que me interesa… si tuvieran gusto, serían Tomcodianas.

Me reí por lo bajo, no quería seguirle el juego, lo que quería era seguir leyendo.

"_Hola mi amor…_

_Vaya nochecita la que tuvimos contigo… "_

Ahí tuve que detenerme un momento, o Amy tenía demasiada imaginación o una tuerca suelta. Me encogí de hombros, lo cierto es que me sentía muy a gusto con su forma de relatar las cosas.

"… _Miriam, Miryxxx para nosotras – las xxx son parte de nuestro apellido desde que te seguimos - abrió el 'Club de las Billcodianas' con una imagen en la que aparecías tú, rodeado de mesas y sillas, ya sabes, las maravillas del photoshop, el resto, fue ir dejando imágenes hasta la saciedad, entre ellas aquella que te expliqué que había arreglado. Ah, y videos que busco Susixxx, algunos bastante destroza hormonas. Bebimos sólo de palabra, pero las copas se nos fueron a la cabeza de inmediato… :D. Sé que te parecerá surrealista todo esto que te cuento, pero nosotras nos lo pasamos bien, liberándonos de ese modo. Lo cierto de todo esto, es que ya eres parte de esta familia._

_Te amo y te extraño_

_P.D.: Ahora ya eres oficialmente 'amante' de Lilyxxx"_

Pestañeé tres veces. Amy y sus amigas tenían toda una dimensión creada en torno a su grupo, y yo formaba parte de esa dimensión. Sabía que las fans hacían cosas extrañas, algunas me gustaban más que otras, pero esta era… lo cierto es que aún no sabía darle un nombre. Esas Billcodianas me estaban intrigando.

"_Mi adorado Bill!..._

_Al fin he vuelto a verte, claro, no en directo, pero ya sabes cómo funcionamos las seguidoras del grupo, tenemos un desfase de la noticia, que no supera los treinta segundos. He seguido tu concierto en Brasil, vía Twitter, ha sido alucinante la forma en que las noticias se sucedían, aunque sólo fuese para decir que las fans gritaban. Sinceramente espero que jamás encuentres ese botón que desconecte internet, he conocido gente maravillosa gracias a este medio. Si quieres te puedo ayudar a buscar un botón que ayude a las persona a usar mejor los medios, en cosas más positivas._

_Bueno amor… me iré a la cama, estoy muy cansada hoy, mañana será otro día y yo estaré a la espera de una nueva, hermosa, sonrisa tuya_

_P.D.: Anoche soñé que llevabas barba, ¿qué tontería verdad?, aunque no puedo negar que me encantaría verte con barba, al menos en mi sueño te veías… (suspiro)… muy bien"_

No está de acuerdo conmigo.

Me quedé un momento meditando sobre aquello, de alguna manera me gusto, me demostraba algo que venía percibiendo a lo largo de lo leído. Amy me amaba, claro, del modo que se puede amar a un personaje, a un artista, pero a la vez podía ser objetiva, sin que ese amor la cegara. Y eso era bueno. Yo no necesito a mi lado a alguien que sólo sepa decirme que no, necesito a alguien que sea capaz de contenerme y enfrentarme.

Y en ese momento de mi reflexión, me sentí abrumado. Cerré los ojos y tuve que recordarme a mí mismo, que Amy no era en realidad parte de mi vida.

Abrí mi bolso, buscando mi reproductor de música, quizás sería mejor distraerme con algo más, debía tomar cierta distancia con ese cuaderno, que parecía estar sumergiéndome en ese mundo de Billcodianas, que no era real.

Rebusqué y vi mis cigarrillos, como me hacía falta uno ahora mismo, pero sabía que iba a tener que esperar hasta aterrizar. Entonces vi la llave que me había enviado Amy, la tomé y como si mi voluntad fuese tan ligera y el viento pudiera llevársela, volví al cuaderno.

"_Hola mi querido y esperado Bill…_

_Un día iré a verte, no sabes cómo lo deseo. Anhelo tenerte frente a mí, y más allá de las fantasías subidas de tono que tengo contigo, tengo una en particular. Poder sentarme frente a ti y hablarte de mi amor, quizás por eso me gusta tanto 'Reden', representa un poco ese deseo, me gustaría poder explicarte que la belleza que veo en ti no es la que se puede ver por encima, es lo que hay en tu alma… _

_Se me acaba de escapar un suspiro… lo cierto es que quizás no sabría explicártelo, porque no soy capaz ni de decírmelo a mí misma con palabras, no tengo forma clara de definirlo, es de esas cosas que no se pueden decir, por que no conocemos definición para ellas._

_Anoche soñé contigo, nuevamente fue un sueño profundo, intenso. Esta vez te veía caminado por la calle acompañado de Tom, todo el mundo te miraba y también veía a Gustav, parecía pasear por otro sitio, lejos de ustedes, caminaba llevando su bicicleta a un lado. Quizás sea por una imagen que vi de él así. Y tú me decías que tú siempre estabas delante de los demás chicos, para que la atención estuviera puesta en ti, y de ese modo ellos eran más felices… luego tomabas mi mano y me dabas una caricia intensa con el pulgar en la palma, algo que se me antojó profundamente erótico… tanto que me cuesta hasta escribirlo… y luego me soltabas para seguir tu camino._

_Uffff… he tenido que tomar aire para seguir… nunca había pensado en la posibilidad, de qué tú te lleves la carga de los focos y los flashes, para que Georg y Gustav estén más tranquilos. Me imagino que las luces del espectáculo te gustan, pero también creo que el exceso agota. Quizás ha sido sólo un sueño, pero algo dentro me dice que no es un sueño muy desencaminado._

_Dime ¿me soñaste anoche?"_

Aquella pregunta se quedó en mi mente. No estaba seguro de si podía responderla, pero sí sabía que llevaba ya un tiempo sintiendo que en mis sueños había alguien más que me miraba, que me acompañaba. Al principio pensé que podía tratarse de mi madre, que al extrañarla, simplemente la evocaba en sueños, pero la idea aunque no me torturaba en importancia, no terminaba de convencerme. Llegué incluso a pensar que podía tratarse de esta soledad que arrastro, del deseo de tener a alguien a mi lado y que estaba recreando a ese alguien en sueños. Pero ya era la segunda vez que Amy preguntaba lo mismo en sus escritos, y a mí me estaba pareciendo, cada vez, más real la posibilidad.

"_Bill… mi Bill…_

_Son tantos los sentimientos que tengo ahora mismo. Por una parte una euforia demoledora, te he vuelto a ver, esta vez estabas en México. Te vi en algunos videos de fans, luego de tu concierto. Por otra parte me siento profundamente triste. Es aplastante esta sensación, es desolación pura._

_Una de las Billcodianas Miry pudo verte, me alegro tanto por ella… aquí es dónde me rio, las Billcodianas siempre soñamos con que un día nos darás un concierto privado en nuestro punto de encuentro, la Atlántida, sí has leído bien._

_Te amo con toda mi alma, espero escribirte mañana, cuando haya asimilado mejor la distancia que te separa de mí."_

Quizás Amy y yo, no nos sentíamos de forma tan diferente luego de un concierto o una presentación. Cuando estoy sobre un escenario, sé que las personas que están ahí, han pagado su entrada para estar con nosotros, para vernos, disfrutar de nuestra música, quizás por eso, es el único lugar en el que no me siento a la defensiva, sé que están ahí porque nos apoyan. Y cuando eso se termina, el vacío parece tan grande, como la efervescencia que me recorre el cuerpo entero.

La voz de la auxiliar nos avisó que nos quedaban quince minutos para el aterrizaje. Tom había abierto los ojos, pero creo que me veía tan sumergido en mi lectura, que no había querido molestarme. Al cuaderno ya no le quedaban casi páginas.

"_Hola mi querido Bill…_

_He tenido unos días lago extraños, te he añorado muchísimo, así que como tenía ganas de comprarte algo, lo he hecho. Sé que tendrás cientos de cosas, pero cuando la vi supe que te pertenecía. Por favor no me tomes por una loca, aunque pueda parecerlo, e incluso yo misma ponga en duda mi cordura, tómame como la mujer que te ama, y sé, muy dentro de mi alma, que tú también me amas, miras a tu alrededor y me buscas, lo sé. Buscas a esa alma que sea capaz de acogerte, de ser tu hogar. Existo mi amor, estoy aquí, esperándote._

_Te amo Bill._

_P.D.: Se me olvidaba decirte, he comprado una llave de plata, siempre me ha gustado mucho la plata, es un material suficientemente hermoso como para no ser ostentoso, y esa llave abre un candado en forma de corazón, que desde hoy cuelga de mi cuello, hasta el día que lo abras para ti."_

Di vuelta la página, en el momento exacto en que el avión toco tierra y ya no encontré más días relatados, sólo una frase que se me instaló en el alma.

"_Aún no he terminado de amarte"_

Continuará…

**Cada capítulo que escribo es un cúmulo de emociones, no puedo ni explicar lo que siento. Parte de lo que escribo, está basado en mi propia bitácora para Bill, las cosas que relato también son medio verdad, medio invento, los sueños de momentos son reales. Aunque he cambiado el tiempo en que estoy relatando las cosas, para ajustarlo a la historia. **

**Espero que les vaya gustando, al menos a mí me llega al alma.**

**Te amo Bill.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: Su comentario, mensaje, review… es mi sueldo…**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

"_No te amo como si fueras rosa de sal, topacio o flecha de claveles que propagan el fuego: te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras, secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma."_

.

"Mi amado Bill…

Hoy es jueves nuevamente, y aunque tengo algunas cosas por hacer, espero estar libre pronto, para compartir con las chicas comentarios sobre ti, y sobre nosotras mismas claro. Normalmente leo con una de ellas, el capítulo que escribo de la historia que estoy haciendo en este momento. También he pensado en otra historia, esta vez sería original, y aunque no te nombre como Bill Kaulitz, serás secretamente mi personaje principal.

Me gustaría escribirte un poco más, pero ya lo haré mañana, espero que pronto nos des alguna señal de vida, las noticias nos caen a gotas y la mayoría no pasan de ser rumores. De todas maneras, mientras tú trabajas en ese nuevo álbum, yo sigo esperándote.

Besos"

Cerré el cuaderno y lo guardé en el cajón que tenía bajo la caja registradora. Estiré un poco la espalda y me fui a la parte de delante de la cafetería, para abrirla. El sol de la mañana entró de inmediato, llenando el lugar, que a pesar de no ser demasiado grande, permitía una calidad sensación de intimidad en cada pequeña mesa. Volví a entrar, y regresé con una regadera con la que comencé a empapar las macetas que tenía en la parte baja de las ventanas laterales a la entrada.

- Buenos días Amy – me saludó mi vecina, la señora Sofía, que tenía una tienda de material artístico.

Era a ella a la que le compraba el papel y los lápices con los que hacía mis dibujos, claro, cuando la cafetería y la escritura me lo permitían.

- Hola Sofía, ¿qué tal está hoy? – la saludé amablemente.

- Muy bien… esperando por ese café que iré a tomar en un momento.

- Aquí le esperará ese café.

Sofía había sido mi primera clienta, cuando no muchas personas apoyaban mi idea de la cafetería. Un sitio que me había costado, además de deudas, mucha voluntad. No todo el mundo está dispuesto a avalar un café literario. Pero de momento se mantenía, y me mantenía a mí, aunque ahora mismo estaba viviendo en la habitación que había en un segundo piso del local.

Volví a entrar y puse en marcha la cafetera, junto con acomodar las tazas, y ver como estaba el biscocho que había sacado del horno, justo antes de escribir a Bill.

- Listo para desmoldar.

Dije hablando sola, algo muy corriente en mí.

-… entonces ella lo miró fijamente y supo que él había comprendido profundamente sus palabras…- hablé mirando a la nada – un papel, un papel.

Tomé una servilleta y escribí aquella frase que había venido a mi cabeza, normalmente tenía abierta una hoja de Word, pero aún no encendía el computador. En cuanto apunté, abrí el portátil que normalmente le hacía compañía a la caja registradora.

Así era mi vida, el espacio físico que ocupaba, podía llegar a ser minúsculo, pero tenía la sensación de estar constantemente viajando, cuando Bill estaba en Rusia, en Rusia estaba yo, aunque fuese sólo en espíritu, o en Japón, o en Marte si se le ocurría ir ahí. También deambulaba por mis escritos, como si se tratara de abrir una puerta a otra dimensión y recorrer otro mundo.

Suspiré.

Muchas veces me he detenido a pensar si era una forma correcta de vivir. Normalmente la gente se reúne con otras personas y se van a un café, o un bar, hablan. Pero yo no logro sentirme a gusto con eso.

Me encogí de hombros, cada uno es como es ¿no?

En cuanto abrí la página de face, encontré los avisos de comentarios, junto con dos solicitudes de amistad. Partí por las solicitudes, como hacía siempre, para librarme de esos numeritos rojos, que aunque podían ser lo más pequeño en toda la página, me ponían igual de nerviosa, que si la ocuparan completa.

- Marita Kau-more-muse-jonas-cyrus-litz

Abrí los ojos, a ella no le faltaba nada.

La dejé como pendiente, ya vería si teníamos contactos en común que estuvieran dentro de mi entorno. No es que quisiera despreciar a nadie, había días en los que pensaba que nunca sabías dónde podía haber un buen amigo en potencia, pero ya tenía demasiada gente agregada, y para una vez que me hicieron la prueba de fuego 'para su seguridad, reconozca a las siguientes personas entre sus amigos', las fotos que no eran de Bill, eran de Tom y los nombres variaban entre Kaulitz, Kaulitz-Listing, Schäfer-Kaulitz, Billita, Tomcita o ambos a la vez.

¡Casi me volví loca!

Así que, por mi salud mental, ahora acepto a menos personas.

La segunda solicitud de amistad aparecía sin amigos en común, lo que me hizo pensar en que quizás podía ser algún amigo de la escuela o algo así, pero el nombre me sonaba.

- Noah Calhoun

Le di al nombre para ver su perfil, al que como muchos ya, sólo se podía acceder siendo amigo. Así que como no podía pensármelo mucho, ya que tenía que hacer algunas llamadas solicitando lo que podía faltar en el café. Le di a agregar. Creo que no me esperé ser la única amiga que parecía tener este Noah.

Me quedé pensando un momento, repasando mi no muy larga lista de ex novios, no creía que se me pudiera olvidar ninguno.

Definitivamente no había ningún Noah en mi memoria, al menos nadie que pudiera conocer, pero el nombre me seguía sonando.

- En fin… - me dije simplemente, mientras comenzaba a revisar los comentarios que se habían hecho en la última imagen que había subido de Bill.

Había de todo, desde muertes, resurrecciones y visitas guiadas al cementerio de las Billcodianas.

Cuando comencé a hacer las llamadas, tenía una amplia sonrisa.

.

Después de cerrar el café, a eso de mis nueve de la noche, poco más de doce horas después de abrir. Ordené todo, dejé limpio y recogido, me di un baño y me preparé un bocadillo, que comencé a comer en el momento en que encendí el portátil. Traía tres servilletas con apuntes, que dejé sobre el escritorio, junto al computador, y le di otro bocado a mi cena, mientras se iban abriendo las aplicaciones.

Lo primero, era siempre la música. Dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo, podía pasar tranquilamente de lo clásico, al metal. Pero cuando quería escribir, muchas veces recurría a los videos que yo misma había hecho con imágenes de Bill, y cuando una de ellas se acoplaba a lo que en ese momento estaba escribiendo, podía repetirla una y otra vez, hasta el infinito.

- Hola… - saludé a Miry, cuando me conecté con el programa que usábamos para hablar.

- ¿Qué tal?

- Bien… un poco cansada, pero bien – le dije, animada – hoy no tengo capítulo.

- No importa – dijo con esa comprensión suya eterna.

- ¿Leemos otra cosa? – pregunté.

- Claro.

Me quedé un momento buscando que leer y me saltó una alerta de mensaje. Era Lily.

"Estamos enchufadas"

Le escribí, era una forma coloquial de decir que estábamos conversando por aquel programa.

"Voy", respondió.

Y ahí estábamos un momento más tarde, las tres leyendo. Para cuando dejamos ese capítulo, subí una imagen de las antiguas de Bill, bueno, de hacía más de dos años. El tiempo pasa tan rápido.

"_Yo me llevo a mi "imposible más sexy" Bill, con sus manitos enmarcando el camino al paraíso... *¬*... sé que cuidarán bien del resto de los chicos..."_

Fue el mensaje que dejé al pie de la fotografía. Bill en la alfombra de los premios Comet en dos mil ocho. Me había puesto a repasar las imágenes que tenía para subir una, y me di cuenta que llevaba también las botas negras que me encantan. Creo que casi me mareé.

Los comentarios comenzaron a sucederse uno tras otro.

Miry, estuvo inmediatamente de acuerdo conmigo, a ella también le parecía que íbamos camino al paraíso. A Fanny le pareció que la forma de ponerse en pie de Bill, era al más puro estilo del viejo oeste 'aquí está su macho, macho'. Cuando me acordé de la colcha de leopardo que en nuestra dimensión cubre la cama en la que apresamos a nuestro amado, vino Lily y casi se derritió con su fetiche. El resto de los comentarios que sucedieron a esos, es mejor no reproducirlos. Hasta que llegó Luna, recordándonos que es la menor de todas nosotras, y menos de edad también. En ese momento me di cuenta que tengo una consciencia escondida en algún sitio, pero en seguida lo olvidé otra vez, cuando Yess llegó diciendo que con esa imagen de Bill y su provocativa postura su mente comenzaba a volar. Luego vino Luna y nos amenazó con denunciarnos por corrupción de menores, y para ese momento la conversación ya había degenerado desde que debíamos ser actrices, hasta los abdominales que estábamos haciendo de tanto reír.

Todo iba normal, dentro de nuestro planeta Billcodiano, cuando apareció un mensaje que desentonó de inmediato.

"_Estaba muy delgado ahí"_

Me quedé sin saber que decir. El mensaje provenía de ese Noah al que había aceptado hoy. Creo que me quedé perdida pensando en que si nos iba a desarmonizar, no había sido buena idea aceptarlo como amigo.

En ese momento vi que Lily le dejó un comentario.

"_Él siempre ha sido delgado y se ve bien así"_

Bien amiga, claro, sin llegar a los golpes.

"_Estoy de acuerdo con Lily, él se ve muy bien delgado"_, agregó Miry.

"_Bill es así, y lo ha sido siempre, a nosotras nos gusta, y él se ve muy bien así"_, acotó nuestra pequeña Luna, que siempre era clara hasta los golpes, pero se había contenido.

"_Hola Noah, a nosotras nos gusta mucho Bill y él siempre ha sido delgado, a veces más, a veces menos, fluctúa como todos"_ escribí yo, como siempre intentando mantener la armonía, aunque sabía que más de tres no aguantaba, paciencia tenía, pero no tanta.

No recibimos respuesta de inmediato, pensé que como nos había pasado laguna vez, entraba una persona, hacía un comentario más o menos de este tipo, y luego no aparecía más. Era difícil echar abajo la línea férrea de defensa que levantábamos las Billcodianas. Pero entonces volvió a aparecer un comentario de él.

"_Hola Amy… tienes razón, todas las personas varían su peso, quizás a él se le nota más"_

Bueno, al menos parecía amable. Le iba a dar una oportunidad.

"_Es normal que se le note más, está muy expuesto, sobre todo cuando está de gira, y que me imagino que es cuando más nervioso está y en la alimentación las personas encontramos una fuga a la ansiedad, algunos por más y otros por menos"_, continué.

"_Además ahí. Él estaba comenzando a ser vegetariano, normal que se notara más su cambio de peso"_, comentó con acierto Miry.

Nuevamente los comentarios se detuvieron.

- ¿Quién es ese Noah? – quiso saber Miry.

Lily se había ido, desde hacía unos meses ya tenía marido, y sus obligaciones en casa eran un poquito mayores.

- No sé… - me encogí de hombros, aunque Miry no me veía – me envió una solicitud, y la acepté, pero sabes lo extraño…

- ¿Qué?...

- No aparece con más amigos… sólo tiene uno…

-¿Tú?...

- Esto… ¿tengo que contestar?

Ambas nos reímos por lo obvio de la pregunta.

- Pero me suena su nombre… - le dije a Miry cuando dejamos de reír.

- Normal… - respondió ella – se llama igual que el chico de Notebook.

- ¿La película? – pregunté

- O el libro, como prefieras…

Nos reímos nuevamente.

Pero no pude evitar pensar que aquello era muy extraño.

Entonces me apareció un numerito rojo, indicándome que tenía un nuevo mensaje privado. Y al dar clic, pude ver que era de este Noah.

"_Hola Amy… ¿tienes msn?"_

Se me apretó el estómago, aunque sabía que era una tontería.

- Me está pidiendo el msn – le dije a Miry.

- Opsss… - fue la respuesta aclaratoria de mi amiga.

Me mordí el labio y escribí mi cuenta lentamente, quizás para estar segura de que era lo correcto. Luego miré lo escrito y lo medité un instante más antes de darle a 'enviar'.

Al final, siempre podía eliminarlo si hacía algo que no considera correcto.

"_Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde, te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo: así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera"_

Continuará…

**AHHAHHAHH… Qué nervios!**

**Llámeme tonta, que sé que debo parecerlo, pero es gracioso, sé que tengo que crear una fantasía para poder darle forma a la historia, pero me pongo nerviosa mientras escribo, porque parece que estuviese relatando hechos reales, con esto de poner el face, el msn, los mensaje… uff ff ff… tengo que respirar… **

**Espero que las que están aquí incorporadas, se reconozcan a ustedes mismas. Las quiero mis niñas, son un hermoso regalo.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: Ya les he dicho que sus comentarios, review, barra mensajes, son mi sueldo… no es bueno deber…**

**P.D.2: Perdonan las faltas, ya les he comentado antes que tengo la mala costumbre de no revisar, tal como sale, se envía.**


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

Abrí mi portátil poco después de levantarme, mientras calentaba algo de comida en el microondas. Entré en la cuenta de face que me había hecho y con la que había podido acceder a las imágenes que tenía Amy en el suyo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba revisando sus conversaciones?

La verdad no estaba seguro, dos o tres meses quizás, sin decidirme hasta la madrugada de ayer, a solicitar su amistad. Aunque aún ahora no sabía lo que esperaba que sucediera con eso.

Pude ver bajo la imagen de mi perfil, que no era otra cosa que una fotografía artística que había encontrado por ahí, que ella había aceptado mi petición. Así que entré en su perfil, pensando que quizás podría acceder a más información sobre ella ahora que ya éramos 'amigos'.

Había en la información, un lugar de estudio y aparecía también la ciudad en la que vivía, o al menos era lo que decía ahí. Pero nada más, ni fecha de nacimiento, ni correo electrónico. Ni siquiera una fotografía suya.

Suspiré decepcionado. La campanilla del microondas me avisó que había terminado su trabajo.

.

Después de terminar con una de las tantas reuniones que estábamos teniendo últimamente por el lanzamiento del nuevo disco. Tom y yo regresamos a casa. El sol aún calentaba agradablemente, a pesar de ser las diez de la noche. Esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde, para ver los comentarios que harían hoy sobre las fotos. Me sonreí solo ante lo tonto que parecía, esto era como estar enganchado a una serie de televisión y no poder dejar de verla. Claro que más de alguna vez había tenido que prescindir de ella.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a algún lugar?- preguntó Tom.

- ¿Por ejemplo? – pregunté, mientras bajaba del coche.

- No lo sé… sugiere un lugar… - me propuso.

- Esta noche no… si quieres mañana…

Tom dio un suspiro de fastidio.

- Qué aburrido te has vuelto… dentro de un par de semanas estaremos como locos con las promociones – se quejó.

- ¡Vete sólo! – le reclamé.

Llevaba un tiempo con un carácter muy irascible. Y aunque no quería reconocerlo, temía que tenía que ver con Amy, las Billcodianas, y mi poca decisión.

- ¡Ya, como si fuese muy entretenido! – continuó quejándose una vez que cruzamos la puerta de casa.

- ¡Como si te costara mucho divertirte sin mí! – exclamé de camino a mi habitación.

- ¡Con el humor que cargas, siempre será mejor estar sin ti! – me gritó desde la sala.

- ¡Bien!

- ¡Bien!

Cerré la puerta de un golpe, y me dejé caer sobre la cama boca abajo, hundiendo el rostro en los almohadones. Cuando comenzó a faltarme el aire, moví la cabeza a un lado y vi mi portátil. Tenía que desengancharme, no podía necesitar tanto de internet. Volví a hundir el rostro en el almohadón. Esto estaba siendo cada vez más terrible, era casi como una adicción, creo que no me importaba tanto lo que se decía de mí, como el querer descifrar a Amy en esos comentarios, saber que era real y que no lo era, qué esperaba de mí, saber si era honesta. De alguna forma, estaba creando en mi cabeza un perfil sobre ella. Y no podía creer hasta que punto, la desconfianza estaba haciendo mella en mí.

Maldición, si sólo tengo veintidós años. Y a veces me siento de cuarenta.

Volví a girar la cabeza para respirar, mirando nuevamente mi computador. ¿Qué subiría hoy? ¿qué comentarios triple 'x' se harían sobre mí?

De momento sabía que les gustaba mi barba, cuando me la dejaba, a la mayoría, incluida Amy. También sabía que las botas negras altas, provocaban muchos comentarios divertidos, más de alguno me había sacado los colores. La colcha de leopardo, que aún no sabía bien de dónde había salido, era algo recurrente. Y mis tatuajes.

Me senté en la cama y me quité los zapatos, me cambié de camiseta y me puse uno de los pantalones cortos que solía llevar dentro, donde sólo Tom y un par de personas más, podían verme. Y encendí el computador, justo antes de ir en busca de una coca cola.

Apolo llegó a la cocina, casi a la par conmigo.

- ¿Quieres algo chico? – le pregunté, mientras sacaba una pequeña botella del frigorífico.

Apolo hizo un suave sonido, y miré el plato de su comida, que estaba casi lleno.

- Veo que no te ha gustado – continué hablándole.

Habíamos comprado para ellos una nueva comida, que los demás habían tolerado bastante Bien, pero que a Apolo no le hacía ninguna gracia. Así que le vacié el plato y saqué la bolsa con la comida de antes. En ese momento apareció Scotty y los demás.

- ¿Ustedes también? – les pregunté divertido.

Bastaba que escucharan el sonido de la bolsa de comida, para que aparecieran de inmediato.

Les serví a todos, un poco y saqué otra botella de coca cola, entregándose a Tom que estaba en la sala.

- ¿Qué ves? – quise saber, de pie junto a él, que estaba cómodamente sentado en uno de los sofás.

- Matrix.

Me recibió la botella.

- ¿La repiten? – bebí de la mía.

- La tenemos.

- Es verdad. Ya la veré más tarde.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo con la contraportada del álbum? – me preguntó.

- Yo no di mi aprobación, quiero darle otra vuelta.

- Nos quedan sólo dos días.

- Ya lo sé – bebí un nuevo sorbo.

Mientras tanto en la pantalla se veía la escena en la que un niño le habla a Neo de la imposibilidad de doblar la cuchara, y de la capacidad de ser él quien cambie esa realidad.

Minutos más tarde, estaba con el portátil sobre la cama, observando la imagen que había subido Amy, con un comentario, que como siempre me arrancaba alguna sonrisa.

"_Yo me llevo a mi "imposible más sexy" Bill, con sus manitos enmarcando el camino al paraíso... *¬*... sé que cuidarán bien del resto de los chicos..."_

Imposible más sexy, había escrito, y yo no podía para de pensar en que estaba muy delgado entonces. Aunque no debía de extrañarme, con todos los problemas que estábamos comenzando a tener por esas fechas.

Al minuto de haber puesto esa imagen, que era de la alfombra roja de los Comet de dos mil ocho, cayó el primer comentario, y antes de que pudiera leerlo, ya había otro.

Entre unas y otras, comenzaron a hablar de mis manos, y la zona que enmarcaban, 'camino al paraíso' fue lo que dijo Amy, me mordí el labio aguantando la risa, cuando otra de las chicas apoyó esa idea. Luego vino una tercera comparándome con un vaquero, o algo así, y la chica de la despedida de soltera aquella que Amy mencionó en el cuaderno, hablaba de la colcha de leopardo. En algún momento tendría que preguntar por esa colcha. Todo iba como siempre, corriendo río abajo, cuando apareció una chica mencionando la corrupción de menores.

Ahí me asusté.

Pensé en la posibilidad de que se metieran en un problema por estos comentarios, después de todo, nada era privado existiendo internet. Pero en cuestión de un momento, los comentarios habían vuelto a las risas, y la capacidad histriónica de las Billcodianas, familia online, se decían a sí mismas, y aquello me resultaba muy agradable. Pero entonces quise ver que sucedía si comentaba algo. Aunque claro, no podía decir que me interesaba el camino al paraíso.

"_Estaba muy delgado ahí"_

Comenté.

Y los mensajes se detuvieron un momento. Durante el que me pregunté si no estarían hablando también por algún otro medio, quizás estaban deliberando el tipo de comentario que yo había hecho. Dilucidando si era amenazador o no. Hasta que hubo una respuesta.

"_Él siempre ha sido delgado y se ve bien así"_

Contestó Lily, la casada.

"_Estoy de acuerdo con Lily, él se ve muy bien delgado"_, agregó Miry, parecía una chica muy cordial.

"_Bill es así, y lo ha sido siempre, a nosotras nos gusta, y él se ve muy bien así"_, esa fue Luna, la menor de todas por lo que entendí. Me sonreí al imaginarla amenazándome con los puños.

Pero entonces apareció un comentario de Amy, y me mordí el labio, atrapando el piercing que tenía ahí, esta vez conteniendo mi expectativa. Este sería nuestro primer intercambio de mensajes.

"_Hola Noah, a nosotras nos gusta mucho Bill y él siempre ha sido delgado, a veces más, a veces menos, fluctúa como todos"_

Parecía paciente, pero no por mucho. Creo que en realidad parecía una persona muy clara en sus ideas, igual que en lo que había leído en su cuaderno.

No respondí de inmediato, aquello que había escrito me había abrumado un poco. Por encima de las bromas y de las múltiples fantasías que tejían en torno a mí, estas chicas eran capaces de detener la diversión y opinar como si me conocieran.

Entonces decidí responder, con claridad también, pero sin comprometerme a nada.

"_Hola Amy… _- cuando escribí eso, se me apretó el estómago -_ tienes razón, todas las personas varían su peso, quizás a él se le nota más"_

Y me quedé esperando a una respuesta. No podía creer la ansiedad que generaba un simple mensaje en el computador.

"_Es normal que se le note más, está muy expuesto, sobre todo cuando está de gira, y que me imagino que es cuando más nervioso está y en la alimentación las personas encontramos una fuga a la ansiedad, algunos por más y otros por menos"_, escribió. Y el agujero en mi estómago se hizo más grande. Cuando estoy nervioso, no me pasa ni el agua.

"_Además ahí. Él estaba comenzando a ser vegetariano, normal que se notara más su cambio de peso"_

Escribió otra de las chicas y nuevamente los comentarios se detuvieron. En ese momento pensé en la posibilidad de conversar con Amy de forma más privada, después de todo ella no tenía por qué saber quién era yo, de ese modo sólo sería un chico normal, hablando con una chica normal.

Aún me estaba mordiendo el labio, y a este paso, me iba a arrancar el piercing.

Abrí un mensaje privado e hice la pregunta.

"_Hola Amy… ¿tienes msn?"_

Un par, de largos, minutos más tarde, el número rojo que me indicaba una respuesta, apareció en la parte alta de mi pantalla. Pinché en él y me quedé mirando el mensaje. Ahí estaba su dirección de msn, sin adornos, sin palabras adicionales. Y yo seguía sin estar seguro de qué esperaba que sucediera, me sentía como si estuviese dando un paso tras otro, con los ojos vendados.

- ¿Otra vez espiando a las Billcodianas?

Preguntó Tom, acercándose a la cama. Yo estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos, que ni siquiera lo había escuchado entrar.

- No precisamente… - aclaré.

Mi hermano se sentó junto a mí.

- No me mientas, es lo que llevas haciendo desde que las encontraste.

- Ya lo sé…

- ¿Qué esperas conseguir de esto? – preguntó ¿tienes algún problema de autoestima?

Lo miré, con Tom todo era así.

- ¿Y eso que es? – Habló indicando el mensaje de Amy - ¿una dirección de msn?

Entonces el que me miró fue él.

- De Amy – respondí.

El nombre brotaba de mi boca, con más afecto del adecuado.

- Amatista querrás decir… - se mofó Tom.

El nombre le había hecho mucha gracia, desde que lo leyó.

- ¡Es bonito nombre! – defendí dándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

- ¡Auch! – se quejó devolviéndomelo.

Me moví llevando conmigo el portátil.

- Ya, lárgate… déjame en paz… - reclamé

- Sí, sí… perdiéndote en el mundo virtual… - se puso en pie.

- La realidad se puede amoldar, torcer… - hablé con cierta convicción que tenía que analizar.

Tom no respondió de inmediato, así que lo miré.

- ¿Cómo la cuchara? – preguntó incrédulo.

Y entonces lo entendí. Quizás existía una posibilidad de conseguir lo improbable.

Asentí suavemente.

- Como la cuchara – acepté.

Después de todo, ¿no somos nosotros quienes le ponemos límite a los sueños?

Continuará…

"_Tú eres el veneno de mi ser, quiero tenerte junto a mí, hasta que muera"_

**Anda con Matrix… todos estamos conectados.. jeje jeje.**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, vamos avanzando poco a poco con la historia, y con los sentimientos de estos protagonistas. Al final creo que cuando uno comienza una historia, los personajes son como dos fuerzas que luchan por unirse a medida que avanza la historia, esa es la conclusión final de esto.**

**Les dejo un beso, un abrazo y les agradezco un montón por los comentarios y por el cariño. Esta, como las demás historias, está hecha con, para y por amor.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara.**_


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

"_Cuántas veces, amor, te amé sin verte y tal vez sin recuerdo, sin reconocer tu mirada, sin mirarte…"_

.

Había dejado de hablar con Miry hacía un momento y me estaba dando una última vuelta, por las páginas de internet que solía visitar, cuando me llegó una invitación de amistad a mi msn.

"Noah Calhoun quieres ser su amigo"

Lo cierto es que lo llegué a pensar un segundo, pero al siguiente, estaba aceptando la invitación. No era demasiado habitual recibir solicitudes de chicos, en el caso de que este Noah fuera un joven y no se encontraran pisando los tres cuartos de siglo.

Comencé a leer un poco, sobre un artículo que hablaba del inicio de la promoción del nuevo álbum de Tokio Hotel, anunciaban algunas ciudades del país, en las que estarían, así como algunas de Sudamérica y Europa, pero claro, mi ciudad no aparecía, lo más cerca que estaría de Bill, serían los novecientos kilómetros que ahora mismo separaban a Salem, mi cuidad, de Los Ángeles.

Suspiré cuando terminé el artículo, y miré la hora, ya pasaba de media noche. Comencé a cerrar los programas, y cuando iba a hacerlo con el msn, vi que Noah aparecía aún conectado, empecé a jugar con la uña de mi pulgar entre los dientes, pensando en si debía saludarlo, pero finalmente lo consideré.

- Él me agregó, si quiere hablar, que hable – dije en voz alta, como si Noah fuese capaz de escucharme.

Le di al botón de apagar, y me acomodé a descansar, mañana sería otro día muy largo.

.

Ya era jueves nuevamente, y nos habíamos reunido en torno a algunas imágenes. Llevábamos alrededor de tres fotos, que habían generado todo tipo de comentarios, desde que si Bill nos esperaba 'arriba' en el cuarto oscuro, a preguntar 'arriba de quién'. No podíamos estar más desordenadas, cuando comentando en una nueva imagen, que fue en parte la inspiradora del primer cuaderno que escribí para Bill. En la fotografía aparecía junto a Georg y Tom, leyendo una hoja que se me antojo que parecía una carta, y así lo comenté.

La primera en decir algo fue Miry.

"_¿Qué será lo que habrás puesto en esa carta? Se ha quedado impresionado"_

"_Amy escribió: 'Querido Bill, desde que te vi por primera vez, juro que te amo, ya no puedo dormir y cuando lo hago, sueño contigo. Cásate conmigo.'"_

Esa fue la interpretación que le dio Solange a mi supuesta carta. Y yo no podía dejar de reír, pero a pesar de ello, escribí.

"… _¡No, sin casarnos!... 'Bill, fuguémonos a una isla desierta y vivamos el amor libre…'"_

"_Se lo está pensando, míralo"_, escribió Lily.

"_Bill, será una amor libre y salvaje, los dos juntos todo el día bajo una palmera"_, Agregó Miry, ampliando aún más la fantasía.

"_Como se queden mucho bajo la palmera, les comenzarán a caer cocos_". En ese momento comentó Brigitte, que solía aparecer cuando sus obligaciones en casa se lo permitían, y casi siempre para dejarnos caer un baño de realidad.

"_!Brigitte!, apareciste… tranquila, vamos a practicar diferentes posiciones, para escapar de los cocos que caigan" _le contesté, sin poder dejar de reír.

"_¿Y van a dibujar su kamasutra en el tronco de la palmerita?",_ preguntó a continuación.

"_Sí!, lo grabaremos con el calor de nuestros cuerpos, porque en una isla desierta, no sé si encontraremos algo para tallar"_, continué.

Pero el comentario siguiente, volvía al origen de la imagen. La carta.

"_Hola chicas… ¿qué le pusiste Amy? ¿Le contaste que eres la jefa de un club que muere por él?"_

Ahí suspiré, no sabía si Bill finalmente había leído algo del cuaderno que le había enviado. Sabía, por la certificación, que había llegado a destino, pero claro, era la dirección de una compañía discográfica, así que no podía saber si había llegado a sus manos.

"_Ainss Fanny, qué más quisiera yo, que él nos conociera y supiera lo mucho que le amamos, _escribí.

"_Y yo… "_agregó Miry.

"_Y yo…"_ se unió Lily.

Luego de suspirar una vez más, me puse a mirar una nueva fotografía para poner, alguna que al verla, me provocara algo. Y vi que alguien había comentado nuevamente. Era Noah.

"_¿Nunca le han escrito?", _preguntó.

Y me resultaba difícil responder a eso. Mis amigas, Miry, Lily y alguna más de las Billcodianas, sabía que yo estaba escribiendo un cuaderno para Bill, pero no era algo que le contara a todo el mundo, no porque me avergonzara, si no simplemente, porque no todo el mundo podía entender lo que sentía por él.

La pregunta estaba dirigida a todas, así que respondería de ese modo.

"_Hemos pensado en enviarle alguna carta en nombre de las Billcodianas, pero no lo hemos hecho aún"_

Seguí mirando mis imágenes, cuando saltó nuevamente un numerito rojo.

"_Deberían hacerlo, es probable que a él le guste recibir cosas que le muestren el afecto de sus fans"_

El chico parecía amable, aunque no se comprometía del todo en sus comentarios, de momento no dejaban de ser preguntas y una que otra acotación.

"_Sí, tenemos que hacerlo"_ mostró su decisión Lily, que siempre era la que nos empujaba a recordar la carta que nunca terminábamos de escribir.

Encontré una nueva imagen que me movió el piso, eso siempre era circunstancial, había imágenes que según el día que tuviera, se me hacían profundamente emotivas, y otras que simplemente despertaban mis instintos más primarios.

En la imagen aparecía Bill tirado sobre una cama, abrazando el blanco edredón, en una expresión de agrado, que a mí lo único que me producía, era deseos de acurrucarme ahí junto a él.

"_Descansa amor, yo velaré tu sueño"_

Fue lo que me salió poner al pie de la imagen.

"_Qué lindo, rodeado de blanco",_ escribió Solange.

"_Hasta dormido y acostado es perfecto y encantador",_ acotó Bianca, otro de nuestros cometas.

"_Qué ganas de despertar junto a él de esa manera, en medio de sus sabanas blancas"_, escribí, casi suspirando.

"_¿Cuándo nos tomaron esa foto Bill?, ¿no me digas que por suerte estaba en el baño?"_ entró risueña Fanny, con sus comentarios que generaban una historia en dos líneas.

"_Debe tener un olor suave y fresco, aunque aquí faltó mi colcha de leopardo",_ agregó Lily

En ese momento una ventana emergente del msn me cubrió media pantalla. Siempre me asustaban estos mensajes.

"_¿De verdad sientes todas esas cosas que escribes?"_

Era Noah.

Medité un momento el responder, no porque no lo tuviera claro, si no porque no estaba segura de cuanto podía decirle a un desconocido. Y entonces obtuve mi respuesta, la verdad era buena para cualquiera, conocido o no.

"_Fantaseamos mucho, pero si me preguntas si realmente lo quiero tanto como pregono… pues sí…"_

Continué intentando montar unas imágenes para un video que llevaba haciendo toda la semana.

"_Pero ¿cómo puedes decir que quieres a alguien que no conoces?"_

Continuó preguntando. Su conversación era correcta, respetuosa y amable.

"_¿Quién dijo que no lo conozco? XD"_

Me reí, a veces me gustaba jugar con las ideas, las palabras.

"_¿Lo conoces?"_

Preguntó, como obviamente pensé que haría.

"_Qué más quisiera yo… pero no… me gusta jugar, amenizar las conversaciones"_

Quise explicarme, después de mi broma absurda.

"_Oh…"_

Fue todo lo que respondió y yo no supe que decir después de eso, quizás había herido su sensibilidad con mi broma, pero tampoco había sido una broma tan pesada.

Me estaba costando acoplar las imágenes al ritmo de la canción, y tenía la sensación de que le faltaba movimiento.

"_¿Lo has visto alguna vez en concierto?"_

Volvió a escribirme. Al parecer no estaba enfadado.

"_No he tenido la oportunidad, ¿lo has visto tú?"_

Quise seguir la conversación, dentro del rango de lo amable e inocente. Como decía mi madre, ni muy adentro que te queme, ni muy afuera que te hiele.

"_Se podría decir que sí"_

Contestó, y me pareció una respuesta bastante ambigua, porque o lo veías, o no, pero ¿se podría decir que sí?, ¿qué era eso?

"_¿Eso es una respuesta?"_

Me atreví, a mí las cosas a medias no me gustaban mucho, a golpes había aprendido que era mejor ser claro en la vida.

"_Sí…"_

Bueno, tampoco es que me importara demasiado la vida de un desconocido ¿no?, así que no dije nada más durante unos minutos, mientras continuaba con el video. Luego de eso, volví a mirar la ventana de conversación y Noah continuaba conectado, pero no decía nada.

"_¿Te llamas realmente Noah Calhoun?"_

Pregunté.

"_¿Te llamas tú Amy Kaulitz?"_

Me respondió él, arrancándome una sonrisa, me gustaban las conversaciones que tenían un punto de enfrentamiento, al menos eso denotaba cierta inquietud mental, que yo apreciaba mucho.

"_Me has pillado, Amy no es mi nombre"_

Respondí, agregando una imagen que mostraba mi nivel de diversión.

"_¿Eso quiere decir que Kaulitz sí es tu apellido?"_

Insistió, marcando una sonrisa con una 'X' y una 'D', lo que me hablaba del poco uso que le daba al msn.

"_Es mi apellido de casada"_

Volví a incorporar la imagen con las risas.

"_Estás casada con Bill Kaulitz entonces"_

Él agregó nuevamente las letras creando una sonrisa.

"_Al menos mi alma está comprometida con él"_

Contesté sinceramente. Bien sabía yo lo fácil que era soñar con un imposible. Aunque seguramente nunca abandonaría ese sueño oculto de tenerlo alguna vez entre mis brazos, ese sueño que no le confesaba a nadie, por extravagante, inadecuado, de siquiátrico incluso. Pero también estaba esa otra parte de mí, la que quería imaginar que todo en la vida era posible, si lo deseabas con la suficiente fuerza y el alma limpia.

"_Estas idealizando a una persona ¿lo sabes?"_

Insistió.

"_Sin con idealizar, quieres decir que no sé que tiene mal carácter, que a veces puede ser egoísta y hasta hiriente, que es obcecado hasta la locura, y que no soporta la imperfección y los errores, pues se podría decir que lo idealizo"_

Contesté con la mayor franqueza posible. Bill era muchas cosas para mí, la mayoría cosas hermosas, pero sabía que así como yo, debía de tener defectos, algunos quizás demasiado marcados, pero yo no amaba a un ideal, amaba a esa persona que me había mostrado la esencia de la belleza.

La respuesta de Noah se hizo esperar, quizás más de lo que debería. Para cuando quise darme cuenta, ya pasaba de media noche y mi día comenzaba muy temprano.

"_Debo ir a dormir, o mañana no me levanta nadie"_

Le escribí por cortesía, quizás se había ido, dejando su msn abierto, pero me llegó una respuesta casi de inmediato.

"_¿En qué ciudad vives?"_

Preguntó. Siempre me había sentido nerviosa, cuando alguien a quien conocía de tan poco se interesaba por detalles más personales, aunque claro, en mi ciudad había más de ciento cincuenta mil personas, tampoco sería demasiado fácil dar conmigo sólo con ese dato.

"_¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿Piensas venir a despertarme?"_

Agregué la imagen de la sonrisa amplia. Dios, ya estaba coqueteando, ¿es que esta parte de mi personalidad no había manera de enterrarla?, con la de problemas que me ahorraría si no existiera.

"_De momento sólo quiero saber cuánto tendría que viajar"_

¿Era idea mía, o estaba respondiendo a mi coqueteo?

"_¿Y dónde vives tú?"_

Ataqué. Él no respondió de inmediato y por un momento pensé que estaría deliberando como yo, la importancia de decirme en qué ciudad vivía. Al parecer yo no era la única precavida.

"_En Los Ángeles"_

No estaba segura de por qué se me había apretado el estómago. Bueno, en realidad sí lo sabía. Bill vivía en Los Ángeles, y el tener un mínimo eslabón que me acercara a él, parecía algo digno de un apretón de estómago.

Pero quise centrarme en mi nuevo amigo, quien sabe, si resultaba una buena persona, igual podía enseñarme parte de Los Ángeles algún día.

"_Pues tendrías que viajar toda la noche para llegar a despertarme, vivo en Salem, y me levanto muy temprano"_

Contesté, agregando nuevamente la imagen de la sonrisa, que a este paso se estaba convirtiendo en el tercer personaje en esta conversación.

"_Tranquila, estaré junto a ti por la mañana"_

Escribió, acompañando también sus palabras de la 'X' y la 'D'. La sensación de posibilidad de aquello que había dicho, me puso ligeramente ansiosa. No podía creer que este Noah estuviera dándole una dosis de emoción a mi vida.

"_Me gusta el café con un poco de leche y las tostadas medio hechas"_

Agregué divertida.

"_Apuntado, déjame la llave en alguna maceta, por si llego de madrugada"_

Parecía divertirse tanto como yo.

"_Hasta mañana entonces"_

Me despedí.

"_Hasta mañana"_

Esa noche me fui a la cama, más tarde que de costumbre, con una pequeña sensación de anticipación. De alguna manera sabía que esta noche soñaría con Bill. Y así fue.

A la mañana siguiente abrí la cafetería a eso de las nueve de la mañana, como era mi costumbre, y en medio de los bostezos encendí mi portátil. Cuando abrí mi face, lo primero que encontré fue un mensaje privado, lo abrí y la imagen de una taza de café humeante, con una flor dibujada en la superficie con nata, apareció en la pantalla, junto a un mensaje.

"_Buenos días… las tostadas se están calentando"_

Se me escapó una sonrisa tonta.

.

"_Te amé sin que yo lo supiera, y busqué tu memoria. En las casas vacías entré con linterna a robar tu retrato"_

Continuará…

**Ainsss…. Yo quiero que me pase algo así… bueno… con Bill, él es mi amor…y hasta aquí las notas de autor de hoy, porque tengo una mosquita en el oído que no deja de zumbar… jajaja… tú sabes quién eres.**

**Besitos y espero sus mensajes.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

"_Amor, cuántos caminos hasta llegar a un beso, qué soledad errante hasta tu compañía! Siguen los trenes solos rodando con la lluvia."_

.

Llevaba un buen rato mirando los comentarios que dejaban poco a poco las Billcodianas, aunque quisiera, no podía decir con cual de todas me divertía más, aunque tenía que ser honesto, Amy tenía atrapada mi atención más allá de esos comentarios, ella había logrado traerme hasta aquí con sus palabras, con todas esa pequeñas historias cotidianas que parecían cobrar vida fuera de la tinta y el papel. Creo que casi me había arrastrado al mundo de las Billcodianas, que en realidad parecía la antesala a algo mucho más profundo, que no me dejaba ver a simple vista.

Bostecé, debía intentar dormir un poco, con todo esto de la promoción del disco, estaba teniendo más cosas de las que preocuparme que antes, además Tom y yo, éramos nuevamente productores y por lo tanto teníamos más obligaciones, y como delegar se nos daba tan mal, el cansancio se me estaba acumulando en los hombros. Me oprimí el hombro izquierdo con la mano derecha, buscando disminuir un poco la tensión, mientras ojeaba una nueva imagen de un café. Llevaba más de una semana dejándole una taza de café a Amy en sus mensajes, y aunque no había tenido demasiadas oportunidades de hablar con ella, encontrar la respuesta a ese café cuando me levantaba, me hacía el día un poco más agradable.

- Esta me gusta – me dije, cuando encontré la imagen de una taza y detrás de ella asomando una rosa, oculta, tímida.

Me mordí el labio y observé la imagen un momento más. Era curioso sentir que cada palabra que cruzábamos, o cada imagen que compartíamos, ocultaban un paso más para estar cerca. Era como si necesitara de pequeños detalles, como esa rosa, para decirle algo que ni yo mismo podía definir.

Guardé la imagen en mi portátil y luego la cargué, para enviársela, junto a una nota.

"_Buenos días, hoy el café no viene sólo"_

Suspiré luego de enviar aquello, se me había apretado el estómago, como venía haciendo cada vez que le enviaba algo a Amy, ya fuese un mensaje, una imagen o una pregunta. La sensación de ansiedad controlada que se instalaba en mi estómago, y que no me abandonaba hasta que veía su respuesta, era algo nuevo.

Miré la hora en la pantalla, iban a ser las siete de la mañana. Habíamos estado reunidos hasta muy tarde con el equipo, ultimando los detalles para la promoción que comenzaría en dos días, y una vez que estuve en casa el sueño se me había ido, pero sabía que tenía que descansar un poco, o no tendría buen aspecto al inicio de la promoción. Nuestro primer destino estaba en Europa, ahí nos reuniríamos con Gustav y Georg, y ya no nos separaríamos hasta que la promoción terminara.

Iba a apagar el computador, cuando me llegó un mensaje.

"_Una rosa tímida, muchas gracias… me pregunto… ¿eres así de tímido?"_

No, más. Pensé.

"_Soy cauteloso"_

"_La cautela es apropiada, nunca sabemos lo que hay al otro lado de una pantalla"_

"_Hay demasiadas personas mal intencionadas por el mundo, e internet parece un medio perfecto para ocultar esas intenciones"_

En ese momento me apareció un mensaje avisándome que Amy se había conectado al msn, y casi de inmediata una ventana de conversación se abrió en mi pantalla.

- Duerme un rato – apareció Tom en mi puerta.

Lo miré y pestañeé dos veces centrándome en sus palabras.

- Sí, lo haré de inmediato – aclaré.

Tom entró en mi habitación y cerró las persianas, dejando mi habitación en penumbras.

- Pronto – volvió a decir antes de salir.

Para ese momento yo estaba leyendo lo que Amy me había escrito.

"_Internet es sólo un escaparate más grande para lo mismo que encuentras en la calle. Si antes lograbas tener un buen amigo, de entre diez que conocías, con internet puedes tener diez buenos amigos, de cien que conoces"_

Aquello tenía cierta lógica.

"_Pero no estás viendo a esas personas, no puedes mirarlos a los ojos y formarte una opinión sobre ellas"_

Objeté.

"_Puedes llegar a mirar sus ojos, pero ¿Cuántas veces te has equivocado con alguien que conoces en persona?, te darás cuenta que no hay demasiada diferencia. Esto es como todo en la historia de la humanidad, adaptación. De alguna manera consigues agudizar tu instinto"_

Me mordí el labio, por un momento me sentí tan desconectado del mundo, nunca mejor dicho. Sabía mucho sobre mi trabajo, sobre un mundo que, a pesar de todo, era pequeño y una vez que lo recorrías, con sus intrigas, sus beneficios y su encandilante belleza, te quedabas aislado de lo demás y acorralado por las barreras que la fama te había impuesto.

"_¿Qué te dice ese instinto sobre mí?"_

Me arriesgué a preguntar, y pude notar como el corazón se me iba acelerando a medida que esperaba la respuesta.

"_Es curioso… de alguna manera siento que te conozco más de lo que debería…"_

Dijo aquello y vi que continuaba escribiendo, así que esperé.

"… _me parece que eres una persona bastante solitaria. Creo que debes tener alguna ocupación que te quita bastante tiempo, ya que no estás conectado más que por tu noche. No has usado demasiado internet, estás recién familiarizándote con este medio, digamos para un uso personal y no de trabajo. No sé qué edad tienes, pero debes estar cerca de los treinta, pareces muy cuidadoso para ser un jovencito… "_

Para ese momento me estaba sintiendo abrumado.

"… _el detalle de las imágenes del café por la mañana, me habla de una persona amable, dulce y con ilusiones, y en este punto tengo que agradecer que compartas eso conmigo…"_

"_Ya, ya entendí… me has hecho una radiografía"_

Escribí con la angustia en el pecho, era como si en cualquier momento fuese a escribir mi nombre. Ella no escribió nada durante un momento. Luego apareció una nueva frase suya.

"_Lo siento, no quería molestarte"_

En ese momento me pareció sentir su tristeza, aunque no sabía ni como era su rostro.

"_No me has molestado… es sólo que me describiste bastante bien"_

Me sinceré, aunque ahora mismo temía escribir cualquier cosa, parecía que Amy tenía no un sexto, sino un octavo sentido o algo así.

"_¿Siempre te levantas tan temprano?" _

Preguntó.

"_Estaba trabajando, aún no me duermo"_

Y en cuanto contesté y envié casi automáticamente, me sentí estúpido. ¿Qué trabajo te tenía despierto hasta esta hora?

"_¿Trabajas de noche?"_

"_A veces"_

Tampoco quería mentirle, la omisión no era mentir ¿verdad?

"_¿Y en qué trabajas?... si no me entrometo demasiado"_

El problema no era que se entrometiera, pero no quería que supiera quién era, al menos no aún.

"_En la industria discográfica… ¿y tú?"_

Esperaba que aquella pregunta, me sacara del callejón en el que me estaba metiendo.

"_Ya veo, horario flexible ¿no?... yo en una cafetería… "_

"_Comenzarás temprano"_

Continué preguntando.

"_Hoy más que otros días, tengo que arreglar unos papeles para una obra"_

"_Obra"_

"_Sí… bueno… quiero poner unos faroles en la entrada y si quedan a una cantidad de centímetros desde la pared de la cafetería, necesito un permiso especial, ya sabes, burocracia"_

La verdad es que podía imaginarme lo que ella explicaba, al final te dedicarás a lo que te dedicaras, siempre había que despejar el camino.

"_Entiendo…"_

"_Bueno, tampoco quiero aburrirte con esto"_

"_No me aburres, me gusta que me cuentes cosas"_

Agregué rápidamente.

"_No tengo mucho que contar, mi vida es más bien tranquila"_

"_No digas eso, hoy tienes una emocionante aventura en el mundo de los trámites legales"_

Agregué una sonrisa a mi comentario. Lo cierto era que se me había espantado hasta el sueño.

"_¡No seas cruel!, no me lo recuerdes… amo mi cafetería, pero me está succionando la vida"_

Ese comentario me arrancó una sonrisa, aunque no pasé por alto el hecho de que hablara de un negocio propio. Parecía una chica bastante madura, que edad tendría. Tampoco pude evitar pensar en que podía ser una mujer muy mayor, sabía que teníamos fans bastante adultas.

Quería conocerla.

"_Créeme que entiendo de lo que hablas…"_

Puse nuevamente una imagen de una sonrisa.

"_Veo que estas aprendiendo a usar msn"_

Rió ella.

"_No subestimes mi inteligencia"_

"_No, ni lo pienses, un ser tan adelantado como tú, que usa la 'X' y la 'D' para formar una sonrisa, existiendo los emoticonos… "_

Nuevamente saltó la imagen de la sonrisa en su msn.

Cuando conversaba con Amy, una sensación de aire fresco me rodeaba. Llevaba mucho tiempo sumergido en las dificultades de la industria a la que nos estábamos dedicando, y tener estás conversaciones triviales con ella, era una forma de conectarme con ese mundo que me estaba perdiendo, por extraño que sonara estando en un mundo que muchos soñaban, entre ellos, yo mismo.

"_Aprendo rápido"_

Continué riendo, dejando una nueva imagen con una sonrisa, esta vez representando carcajadas.

"_Ya veo, ya veo…"_

Respondió ella, enviándome una pequeña imagen en la que aparecía yo riendo. Me quedé mirando la imagen, era extraño sentir que esta chica me amaba, de cierta forma, sin siquiera conocerme, ese al que ella amaba, era el mismo que le dejaba cafés virtuales, pero ella no lo sabía y aún así.

"_¿Qué haces con tu tiempo cuando no estás dedicada a tu cafetería o a las imágenes de Bill?"_

"_Escribo historias sobre él y hago videos sobre él"_

Aquella respuesta debería animarme, pero de alguna forma me sentí culpable de utilizar todo el tiempo y la energía de Amy.

"_¿No hay otra cosa que te guste hacer?"_

Ella no contestó de inmediato.

"_Podrían haber más cosas que me gustaría hacer, pero ahora mismo todo lo que soy está puesto en él, podría desear otras cosas, pero no me sentiría feliz"_

No sabía muy bien cómo interpretar eso, así que no respondí sobre ello.

"_¿Bill te hace feliz?"_

"_Es un poco extraño para mí hablar de esto…"_

"_Lo siento, no quiero parecer demasiado curioso"_

Me disculpé de inmediato.

"_No muchas personas entienden lo que Bill representa para nosotras. Me imagino que muchas fans se sentirán como me siento yo"_

Me mordí el labio por enésima vez desde que estaba conversando con ella.

"_¿Y cómo te sientes…?"_

"_¿No te parece que hemos hablado mucho de mí?"_

Preguntó, cortando de ese modo mi pregunta, y ahora era el momento en el que yo entraba en pánico, si ya no hablaríamos de ella, Amy querría hablar de mí.

"_¿Tienes algún video para mostrarme?"_

Intenté salir del paso.

"_Sí, pero no seas muy duro conmigo"_

"_¿Por qué iba a serlo?"_

Me sonreí.

"_Soy una aficionada, y creo que a veces demasiado emotiva"_

"_intentaré no ser demasiado duro entonces"_

Agregué una sonrisa a mi comentario.

"_Bien… te dejo un enlace, ahora ya tengo que prepararme para salir… mi emocionante aventura de trámites legales me espera y tengo que ponerme hermosa, por si me toca un funcionario, nunca sabes en qué momento ese poder femenino puede abrir una puerta"_

Me mostró una amplia sonrisa luego de ese comentario. Y yo no pude evitar pensar lo fácil que debía de ser para ella, llegar a conocer a alguien, incluso en estas simples conversaciones que estábamos manteniendo, Amy me dejaba ver esa esencia femenina y atrayente que seguramente debía potenciarse al estar frente a ella.

"_No olvides que te esperaré con el desayuno mañana"_

Dije sin más, esperando que de alguna manera ese comentario le recordara que yo estaba aquí. Pero, ¿quién era yo para ella?

"_Y Bill seguramente te esperará en ese cuarto oscuro del que hablan ustedes"_

Puse una sonrisa.

"_No me lo recuerdes, sobre la colcha de leopardo y sólo con esas botas y el pantalón fetiche…"_

Me soltó, agregando de inmediato otro comentario.

"_Opsss, no debí decir eso"_

Me reí. A veces me abrumaban los comentarios que leía, cualquiera pensaría que yo era una especie de maquina sexual, pero era normalito, como todo el mundo, también me cansaba.

"_Eres graciosa"_

"_Sí ya… ahora sé porque me contactaste, le faltaba diversión a tu vida"_

Ante esas palabras me quedé sin contestar, sabía que le faltaba algo a mi vida, y también sentí en un rincón inexplorado de mi alma, que Amy parecía ser capaz de entregármelo.

"_Me has descubierto"_

Dije simplemente.

"_Ya, ahora sí te dejo, o terminaré de vestirme frente a la pantalla, menos mal que no tengo la cámara conectada, o te estarías dando un festín…"_

La imagen pasó por mi cabeza, del mismo modo que lo habían hecho sus ojos o sus labios. Sin conocerla, la imaginaba.

"_Amy, esta conversación se está tornando demasiado comprometida"_

Le agregué una sonrisa, aunque ahora mismo me estaba sintiendo más ansioso que sonriente.

"_Lo siento… es que soy demasiado directa…"_

Me puso una imagen mía, cubriendo mis ojos avergonzado. Me volví a morder el labio y suspiré.

"_Me gusta mucho conversar contigo"_

Le dije, y era una de las frases más sinceras que había dicho durante nuestra conversación.

"_Y a mí contigo"_

"Ve a arreglar tus asuntos, yo dormiré un poco…"

"_Espero que sueñes cosas hermosas"_

Me dijo, y así fue. Aunque no lograba recordar su rostro, en mis sueños sabía que la había visto, y la belleza que percibía, no era otra cosa que su alma envolviendo la mía.

.

_"Si la belleza se pudiese conjurar, el resultado serías tú...__"_

Continuará…

**No se puede ser más hermoso. Bill logra despertar en mí, admiración emoción y un profundo sentido de la belleza. No importa lo que haga o como lo haga, siempre hay un significado en ello.**

**Besos mis niñas, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, tanto como me ha gustado a mí escribirlo.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara.**_

**P.D.: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me animan muchísimo.**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

.

He estado enamorada tres veces en mi vida, y en cada una de ella pensé que era la más importante, y la última. Ahora mismo, que observo una imagen de Bill tomada por una fans mientras ellos firmaban autógrafos fuera del hotel en el que estaban alojando en Italia. Siento exactamente lo mismo que en aquellas tres veces en que me había enamorado, pero multiplicado por bastante, y creo que se multiplica de ese modo, porque al ser un amor tan lejano, se convierte en altruista, esa distancia me permite amarle sin un límite, sin ese límite doloroso que nos ata, el límite que por absurdo que suele, ponemos por miedo a sufrir. Mirando sus ojos en aquella foto, luminosos, casi transparentes, pero a la vez con tanto por descubrir, entendía que yo lo amada de ese modo, porque Bill estaba tan lejos de mí, que no podía dañarme.

Me encontré con una nueva actualización de la página que estaba revisando, bajo el título 'más promoción', enumeraba tres ciudades más en las que estarían y para mi completo asombro ahí estaba Salem. Me quedé observando el nombre escrito.

- No, se habrán equivocado… - pensé. Después de todo era más lógico que visitaran Oregón, a que vinieran a mi ciudad.

Me mordí el labio con cierta ansiedad, y decidí ir a la fuente de la noticia, que para mi sorpresa era la página oficial de Tokio Hotel. Revisé, se podría decir, casi con cautela lo escrito, y ahí estaba nuevamente Salem. El corazón se me disparó de inmediato, y me sentí eufórica, deseaba contárselo a alguien, a alguna de mis amigas, así que abría un mensaje privado y les escribí.

"Me muero… Bill estará en Salem"

- Bueno día Amy… - escuché a muy poca distancia de mí.

Levanté la mirada, y creo que debía de tener aún el rostro acalorado por la sorpresa, porque Benjamín, uno de mis clientes habituales, un señor de unos cuarenta y algo años, me miró casi con preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien? – quiso saber.

Y yo tuve que obligarme a recordar que a esta hora del día, era la dueña de una cafetería, por encima de una fans efervescente.

- Sí Benjamín, sí… ¿qué te ofrezco? ¿Lo mismo de siempre? – pregunté dejando de momento aislada mi impaciencia, aún no sabía ni el día que vendrían, pero mi corazón ya se sentía inflamado de sólo imaginarme frente a él.

.

En cuanto pude dedicarme a ello ese día, me acomodé frente a mis computador y comencé a leer las expresiones de alegría de mis amigas, todas ellas comprendían a la perfección lo que sentía, y expresé a través de una de las imágenes de Bill, mi deseo de encontrarnos un día todas juntas, y que él nos deleitara con un concierto. Sé que era poco modesto, quizás podía pedir sólo una canción, pero ya por pedir, que fuese un concierto completo ¿no?

"_Está preparándome un concierto privado"_

Comenté la imagen en algún momento, cuando alguna hermanita Billcodiana quiso llevárselo.

"_Un concierto privado para cada una" _agregó Solange.

"_Mejor un concierto privado para todas juntas, o lo dejaremos sin voz"_

Escribió nuestra considerada Miry.

"_Un concierto privado en el cuartito oscuro, luego le damos redbull"_ animó Lily.

"_Con Redbull arreglamos todos sus agotamientos" _me reí.

"_Se les va a desarmar el muchacho" _escribió Noah.

Y me sorprendí.

"_Bill es resistente"_ dijo Lily.

"_Ama a sus Billcodianas y se esfuerza al máximo por ellas"_ escribió Miry.

"_Todo por amor"_ llegó Luna.

"_Un amor sin límite… pero por turnos"_ me volví a reír.

"_¿Cómo es eso de por turnos?"_ se abrió una ventana de msn en mi pantalla con la pregunta de Noah.

Lo primero que puse fue una sonrisa. Luego le escribí.

"_Buenas noches…"_

Él puso una sonrisa.

"_Buenas noches… todo por orden por lo que veo ¿no?"_

"_Desde luego"_

"_¿Y para todo eres así de organizada?"_

"_Esto… depende…"_

La pregunta me atrapó desprevenida, hasta el momento la que había estado coqueteando era yo, no me esperaba que lo hiciera él, pero con todo no era una mala señal, parecía sentirse más liberado. Se me comprimió un poco el estómago al comprender que este chico me estaba gustando más de lo que quisiera.

"_¿De qué puede depender? ¿Del estado de ánimo? ¿Del tiempo?... ¿de la compañía?..."_

Continuó insistiendo.

"_De todo eso, y algo más"_

Respondí cuando me centré nuevamente.

"_Ya veo… pero no me has respondido… ¿tienen turnos con Bill?"_ agregó una sonrisa a su pregunta.

"_Haces que suene perverso…" _le sonreí también.

"_¿Y no lo es un poco?... el chico parece un esclavo sexual" _

"_¿Ves?... dicho así parece malvado"_

Me apareció en la pantalla la imagen de una carcajada.

"_Te contaré algo"_ le dije, cambiando el tema.

"_¿Qué?"_

"_¡La banda viene a mi ciudad a promocional el disco!"_ me sentía tan emocionada, que me parecía posible leer el grito en mis palabras.

Él no respondió de inmediato.

"_Te gusta mucho él ¿verdad?"_ me preguntó.

"_Muchísimo…" _

Fue todo lo que pude decir, de alguna manera se me estaba haciendo extraño hablar con Noah, sobre mi amor por Bill, este chico me estaba gustando, y era casi antinatural hablar de otro chico con él ¿no?.

"_Si va a tu ciudad podrías conocerlo ¿no?"_ preguntó.

"_Me imagino que darán autógrafos o algo así, espero poder ir… aunque tendré que cerrar la cafetería… pero no importa…"_ respondí con sinceridad.

"_¿Harías cualquier cosa por verle?"_ continuó preguntando.

En ese momento la pregunta me pareció tan seria, que me obligué a bajar de la nube en la que me subía cuando se trataba de Bill.

"_Si te soy sincera… verlo es mi mayor sueño… pero ofrecer cualquier cosa, es peligroso ¿no lo crees?"_

Él no respondió de inmediato, yo me quedé mirando la ventana abierta del msn, repasando las últimas líneas que habíamos intercambiado.

"_Me parece una respuesta inteligente"_ dijo sin más.

"_¿Pensabas que era tonta?"_ puse una imagen con una pequeña sonrisa.

"_Pienso que lo quieres demasiado… "_

"_Sí…"_

"… _pero no sé si no es peligroso querer tanto…"_

"_No puede ser… el amor siempre es hermoso…"_

"_Pero hiere…"_

"_No, no es el amor el que hiere…"_

Nuevamente se hizo en vacío de palabras, nuevamente repasaba las últimas líneas, e intentaba dilucidar qué era lo que buscaba Noah en mí.

"_¿Por qué me contactaste?"_ pregunté finalmente. Una pregunta que quizás debía hacer hace mucho.

"_Es difícil de explicar"_ respondió.

"_Inténtalo"_ le pedí.

Esperé a su respuesta, y mientras pasaban los segundos, convirtiéndose en minutos, podía sentir las lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos. Este hombre me estaba doliendo, y no sabía bien porqué.

"_Quizás deberíamos dejar estas conversaciones" _le dije.

"_¿Todas?" _preguntó.

Me mordí el labio.

"_Es obvio que ocultas algo… quizás una esposa, quizás un compromiso… dejémoslo antes de que sea más complejo hacerlo"_

Hubo una pausa, en la que me pareció que Noah estaba evaluando mis palabras.

"_No quiero dejar de hablar contigo…"_

"_Pero no eres sincero ¿verdad?"_

"_Amy, soy todo lo sincero que puedo… me gusta hablar contigo, saber que estás ahí y que dentro de ti laten y viven sentimientos hermosos capaces de reconfortarme"_

Las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en mis ojos, cayeron ante esas palabras. Yo ya debería estar curada de esta clase de cosas ¿no?

"… _Bill es ese amor que no puede dañarme, él sólo me hace feliz… por eso lo quiero tanto…"_

Quise de alguna manera decirle, porque no quería arriesgarme nuevamente. Mi corazón tenía ya demasiadas grietas.

"_Tengo que irme ahora… ¿te encontraré mañana?"_ preguntó.

Lo pensé un momento.

"_Estaré aquí mañana"_

A la mañana siguiente encendí mi computador, y me fui, como ya se me había hecho habitual, a mirar si tenía mi café de la mañana, pero ese día, por primera vez dese que Noah los enviaba, no lo tenía.

Un vacío se instaló en mi estómago, y por un momento me sentí furiosa con todo el mundo. No quise revisar nada más en el portátil hasta que llegó mi hora de comer. Repasé los comentarios que habían dejado las chicas durante la noche, y les puse una imagen para desearles buenos días, aunque eran más bien 'tardes' ya. Cuando abría la pagina con las noticias de Tokio Hotel, pude ver que ya se había fijado una fecha para la visita a Salem, sería la semana siguiente, exactamente dentro de ocho días.

Como la cafetería ahora mismo me estaba dejando un momento libre, aproveché de sacar el cuaderno que le escribía a Bill y apunté la fecha de hoy.

"_Mi querido Bill…_

_Se me hace extraño escribirte, queriéndote tanto, para decirte que he conocido a una persona. La verdad es que sé muy pocas cosas de él, se podría decir que conozco todo lo que socialmente lo convierte en una persona, pero sin embargo me he empapado de él, de su sentido del humor, a veces un poco agrio, de su sensibilidad, del modo en que parece indagar en mí profundamente. No puedo decirte que lo amo, es tan difícil saber si se puede hablar de algo real, cuando no has visto a esa persona. _

_Ahora mismo acabo de ver que dentro de ocho días más, estarás en mi ciudad. Sé que no me conocerás, ni siquiera sabrás que soy yo la chica que te ha estado escribiendo, pero yo podré mirar tus ojos directamente, sin la barrera de una pantalla o una fotografía. Los veré brillar._

_Te amo Bill… mi puro amor…"_

Me quedé suspirando luego de escribirle aquello, este cuaderno, al igual que el otro, se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de consciencia, y Bill era el destinatario de todos mis pensamientos.

Volví a mirar los mensajes privados, el ultimo que había recibido de Noah, era del día anterior por la mañana, quizás había decidido que era mejor dejar de comunicarnos, aunque aún permanecía como su amiga en Face, junto a varias de las Billcodianas, que poco a poco se habían ido incorporando a su muro. Repasé sus datos, y comprobé, al igual que la primera vez, que no había nada que pudiera darme un indicio de su vida. Nada.

.

Esa noche me preparé con calma, me sentía extrañamente desanimada. Lo habitual era esperar con ansia mi momento frente al computador en la tranquilidad que me daba la noche, pero todo el día había estado dándole vueltas a lo que habíamos hablado la noche anterior con Noah, y de alguna manera me molestaba no poder recordar todos los detalles de aquella conversación, para poder analizar si me había saltado algo que explicara el no tener hoy una imagen suya.

Abrí el portátil, y la pagina de Face en la que nos comunicábamos. Y encontré un número rojo que me indicaba que tenía un mensaje privado. El corazón me saltó en el pecho y creo que las manos casi me temblaban cuando quise abrirlo. Durante todo el día había estado sumergida en la decepción, pensando en que aquella corta amistad que había mantenido con Noah, había llegado a su fin, y cuando vi su nombre en el mensaje, casi resoplé. Me mordí el labio y lo que me encontré fue la imagen de un sobre, con una especie de invitación saliendo de él.

"_Como hoy no pude dejarte un café, te dejo una invitación a cenar, estaré en el msn"_

Por absurdo que pudiera parecer, después del día que había pasado por culpa de la ausencia de ese café, se me escapó una sonrisa traidora.

Abrí el msn y en cuanto se posicionó el programa, me saltó una ventana, con la imagen de una mesa para dos, con unas velas en el centro y en medio de una playa. Se me cortó el aliento, de sólo imaginar una situación así de hermosa.

"Buenas noches…" me saludó él con una sonrisa.

"Buenas noches…"

Respondí, sintiéndome extrañamente tonta, como si él fuese capaz de ver mi cara emocionada.

.

"_No puedo correr más, me entrego a ti, lo siento, lo siento… en mi amargura, ignoré todo esto es real y verdadero, todo lo que necesito eres tú…."_

.

Continuará…

**Ainssss…. La verdad es que los personajes se mandan solos ¿verdad?... a nuestra Amy le está gustando demasiado este chico con el que está conversando, entonces ahora ¿a quién ama?...¿a Bill o a Bill?... jaja ajaj ajja… Siempre digo, los personajes nunca dejan de asombrarme.**

**Besos, y espero que después de la sesión que nos han dado los chicos, de fotos videos y hermosas sonrisas, no nos dejen demasiado en sequía.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	9. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

.

"_Buenas noches"_

Respondió.

Nuestra última conversación había sido extraña, incluso podría decir que triste. Amy parecía decidida a alejarse de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño. Creo incluso, que por primera vez logre ver más allá de la chica alegre y desinhibida que mostraba en sus conversaciones y sus comentarios.

Me pensé bastante el volver a hablarle, me planteé, incluso, la posibilidad de cerrar este capítulo de mi vida y seguir adelante, no podía decir 'cómo si Amy no existiera' porque ahora mismo llevaba colgada al cuello la llave que me había regalado. No, no podía ni imaginar que Amy no existiera. Pero finalmente, después de regresar de Italia, me decidí a hablarle nuevamente. Ya había conseguido que la banda estuviera en Salem, Tom casi se había ahogado con un trozo de pizza, cuando se lo dije.

- ¿Y qué vamos a ir a hacer ahí? – me preguntó con la boca llena, por lo que más le adiviné la pregunta, que se la entendí.

- Firmar autógrafos – me encogí de hombros.

- Ya, pero eso se podía hacer en alguna otra ciudad más grande ¿no? – se quejó, masticando un nuevo trozo de pizza.

Yo mordí la mía igualmente.

- ¿Qué hay en Salem aparte de brujas? – preguntó.

- Amy… - contesté con la boca llena, y miré a Tom de reojo.

- Dije, aparte de brujas… - me reclamó.

- ¡Idiota! – contesté lanzándole un amasijo que hice con servilletas y que era lo único que tenía a mano.

- ¡Eh!... ¡Sin misiles que estoy comiendo! – impuso como regla.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

- Quiero conocerla – acepté.

- ¿Y le contarás que eres ese chico que ha estado hablando con ella? – preguntó dejando sobre la mesa el trozo de pizza a medio terminar.

- ¡No!… - lo observé casi con pánico.

Lo cierto es que no me había planteado qué haría, pero tenía la sensación que lo peor era comenzar diciéndole a Amy que había estado espiándola.

- De momento sólo quiero conocerla – me apresuré a aclarar.

- ¿Has visto alguna foto de ella? – continuó interrogándome mi hermano.

Una faceta de su personalidad, muy marcada.

- No.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que vas a conocerla? – preguntó, no sin cierta lógica.

Me encogí de hombros.

- Cuando la vea, sabré que es ella.

Al menos esa era mi esperanza.

- Ya, se me olvidaba tu faceta vidente – se burló.

Yo le hice una mueca.

- Y a mí la tuya de comediante – me puse en pie molesto.

Quizás precisamente por la razón que tenía Tom.

Desde ese momento comencé a pensar en una forma de asegurarme de saber quién era Amy.

Y ahora que la tenía en el msn, iba a buscar la manera de hacérselo saber, conservando en secreto mi identidad.

"_Siéntate y pide lo que quieras" _le ofrecí en un mensaje acompañado de una sonrisa pequeña.

"_¿Me estás pidiendo que imagine que esta es una cena de verdad?" _quiso saber ella.

"_Algo así… no me dirás que no tienes imaginación"_

Agregué una sonrisa mucho más amplia, esperando que se aligerara la tensión que había quedado entre nosotros, después de nuestra conversación de la noche anterior.

"_¿Qué insinúas?" _ahora ella agregó una sonrisa.

"_Sólo digo que eres muy creativa"_

"_Mmm… empiezo a disculpar el que me dejaras sin desayuno"_

En parte había faltado a esa imagen, porque no estaba seguro de si debía dejarla, y en parte, porque la mañana me pilló en pleno vuelo, de vuelta de Italia.

"_Me alegra esa disculpa…"_

"_Comienzo de disculpa, que no es lo mismo"_

"_Jajajaja…" _agregué una sonrisa.

Amy se estaba convirtiendo en algo demasiado necesario en mi vida.

"_Ahora dime… ¿qué bebes?"_

"_Me gusta el vino blanco, con un toque de dulzor"_

Aquella respuesta me agradó, de alguna manera esa clase de bebida, se ajustaba a la personalidad que yo iba dilucidando en Amy.

"_Eso sí, no demasiado, que se me sube a la cabeza"_ comentó, incorporando a la frase, una sonrisa coqueta.

"_¿A si?"_

"_Pues sí… si no quieres que baile sobre la mesa, será mejor que no beba mucho"_

"_¿Y de qué limite estamos hablando?"_

"_Dos copas, sobre eso, ya no respondo muchacho…"_

Volví a poner la imagen de una carcajada, era increíble la rapidez con que estábamos nuevamente hablando como si jamás hubiésemos tenido una dificultad.

"_¿Y cuál es tu limite?"_ quiso saber ella.

"_Bastante más que el tuyo me parece"_ sonreí.

"_Pero cuánto… para saber en qué momento debo huir…"_

"_¿Huirías?... si es cuando más divertido me pongo"_ confesé.

La conversación se estaba basando en una cena ilusoria, pero en realidad estábamos, o al menos ella de momento, destapando pequeños secretos.

"_Cuéntame a que te refieres con divertido"_

"_Bueno… el alcohol siempre desinhibe"_

"_¿Y eres muy retraído sin alcohol?"_

"_Un poco tímido, sí…"_

"_Interesante…"_

Agrego una imagen pensativa.

"_¿Y qué pasaría si al comienzo de mi tercera copa, me voy acercando poco a poco a ti?"_

Se me apretó el estómago de sólo imaginarlo. Me mordí el labio, atrapando el piercing con los dientes, e intentando sumergirme en aquel juego que Amy estaba comenzando, respondí.

"_Me bebería un sorbo de mi copa, para irme quitando la timidez"_

"_¿Tan tímido eres?"_

"_No tanto después de la tercera copa"_ sonreí.

"_Creo que al llegar a este punto, debo preguntar si eres mayor de edad"_

En ese momento dejé escapar varias imágenes de carcajadas. Se me hacía imposible que Amy estuviera preguntándome a mí, después de todas las cosas que imaginaba en ese cuarto oscuro, si era mayor de edad. Aunque claro, ella no sabía con quién hablaba en realidad.

"_Veo que te hace gracia"_

"_¿Te preocupa recibir una denuncia por corrupción de menores?"_ le pregunté divertido.

"_Bueno… me preocupa más estar insinuándome a un menor"_

"_¿Eres tú mayor de edad?"_ pregunté ansioso por la respuesta.

"_Hace un rato"_

"_Pues sólo te diré que yo lo soy"_

"_¿Por algunos años?"_ insistió ella.

"_Depende del país en el que preguntes"_

"_Mmm… ya veo… ¿puedo preguntar algo más?"_

"_Adelante"_

Esta conversación me estaba poniendo cada vez más ansioso. Después de nuestra, casi discusión, de ayer, parecía que ambos nos habíamos relajado al volver a encontrarnos. Quizás el saber que el otro seguía ahí, a pesar de la dificultad, nos entregaba la libertad que ahora estábamos blandiendo.

"_Si después de dos copas y media, pongo mi mano sobre tu muslo ¿te estaré haciendo algo que nadie te ha hecho antes?"_

Respiré con cierta dificultad, ante la carga erótica que tenía la imagen que Amy, había puesto en mi mente en este momento. Esperé un segundo antes de responder.

"_Si quieres saber, si he intimado con alguien alguna vez, te diré que sí… ahora, quizás puedas enseñarme algo que no sepa"_

Ella se tomó su propio instante, antes de responder.

"_Algunos trucos ya me sé"_

Dios, me estaba excitando. ¿Podía ser eso posible sólo con palabras escritas?

"_Llegados a este punto, tenemos dos alternativas" _le escribí.

"_Cuáles…"_

Se me apretó el estómago ante lo que estaba pensando. El Bill tímido de siempre, no se atrevería a decirlo, pero quizás era el velado anonimato que me daba este tipo de conversación, el que me animó a hacerlo.

"_Podemos terminar la cena… o pasar directamente a la siguiente imagen…"_

Amy no respondió de inmediato, sabía que estaba considerando lo que le estaba proponiendo, con el tiempo que llevaba conversando con ella, sabía que era una chica bastante decidida, pero medía mucho los riesgos de sus decisiones. Quizás, y después de todo, no debería haber escrito aquella última frase, y que ahora observaba impresa en mi pantalla, ya sin retorno.

En ese momento vi su respuesta.

"_Depende del lugar que escojas en la siguiente imagen"_ me mostro una pequeña sonrisa, que comprendí.

Ella quería saber qué le podía ofrecer, probablemente, así como ella misma me había dicho en alguna de nuestras conversaciones, aprendes a captar las señales, sin ver a las personas.

"_Tal vez no debí precipitarme…"_

Le escribí, me sentía algo torpe, ansioso, pero torpe. Incluso asustado.

¿Era posible que estuviese experimentando la misma incertidumbre que en una relación convencional?

"_Si te digo algo, ¿prometes no reírte?"_ preguntó.

Aquella frase me estaba mostrando que ella se sentía como yo.

"_Lo prometo"_

"_Me siento muy nerviosa… es tonto, lo sé… pero creo que sé cual será esa siguiente imagen… y lo deseo…"_

En ese momento entendí que me moría por tocarla, por sentir el tacto suave de su piel bajo mis dedos, por reconocer con mis labios sus rincones más íntimos. Cerré los ojos, el deseo se estaba haciendo doloroso, podía notar como mi sangre se iba acelerando, y en cuestión de segundos, mi sexo estaba preparado para amarla.

Esto se me hacía inaudito.

"_Esto no puede ser sano…"_ le escribí, notando como mi cuerpo temblaba casi imperceptiblemente.

"_Lo siento… "_se disculpó ella y yo sentí la necesidad imperiosa de apaciguar esa culpa.

"_No lo sientas… no es tu culpa…" _

En realidad no era culpa de nadie. Amy parecía ser exacta a la chica que había definido, a través de sus palabras, se entregaba sin retroceso.

Y entonces surgió la pregunta. ¿Le gustaba yo?, el chico que hablaba con ella por msn. Que aunque no fuese capaz de contarle detalles de mi vida, bromeaba con ella y hablábamos de cosas profundas. ¿O estaba enamorada del artista?

"_Noah…"_

"_Sí…"_

"_¿Reservemos esa imagen un poco más?..."_

Me mordí el labio. Ciertamente era lo más sensato. Y aunque era incluso absurdo de imaginar, ambos sabíamos que si dábamos éste paso, podíamos malograr la amistad que habíamos conseguido hasta ahora. Exactamente igual que si nos viésemos y nos tocáramos.

"_La reservaremos…"_ le escribí.

Y aunque no estaba seguro de si estaba bien hacerlo, le envié la imagen de una rosa roja, que cuando la había encontrado, había pensado que se la enviaría si algún día me sentía tan cerca de ella, como para hacerlo.

"_Es hermosa…"_ respondió, y lo siguiente que vi, fue una pequeña imagen de un ojo con una lagrima.

"_¿Estás llorando?"_ quise saber.

El pecho se me estaba comprimiendo por la angustia.

"_Me emociono fácil…"_ agregó la imagen de una sonrisa.

Y el ansia por abrazarla casi me consume.

En ese momento comprendí cuales eran las desventajas de una relación de este tipo. Cuando las palabras ya no pueden hablar por ti, surgen los gestos, y esos no los podía expresar al tener a Amy tan lejos.

"_Deberías dormir…"_ le dije ahogado por todas mas emociones que había experimentado esta noche.

"_Tienes razón… me he pasado mucho de mi hora habitual"_

Ambos nos silenciamos, ninguno quería ser el que dijera 'adiós'.

"_¿Estarás mañana?"_ me preguntó ella, esta vez.

"_Sí, estaré mañana, y al día siguiente… y al siguiente…"_

Amy se quedó en silencio un momento.

"_Descansa…"_ me dijo.

"_Y tú…"_

Quería pedirle que soñara conmigo, pero no quise alargar más la agonía que ahora mismo estaba experimentando.

Cuando el msn de Amy se cerró, me quedé en el silencio y la penumbra de mi habitación, repasando los rincones en los que no la encontraría, pensando en la posibilidad de tenerla entre mis brazos. Y el deseo se volvió a encender, golpeándome con tanta violencia, que me resultó increíble.

¡Ni siquiera la conocía!

Me puse en pie y me fui al baño, lo mejor que podía hacer era darme una ducha fría, que me quitara esta sensación del cuerpo. No supe en qué momento la idea inicial de aquella ducha se había desfigurado en mi mente, pero ahora mismo me estaba acariciando como si fuese Amy la que lo hiciera. El agua de la ducha caía a mi espalda y a pesar de la tibieza que tenía, mi cuerpo afiebrado la recibía, como si estuviese completamente fría.

Jadeé ante la imagen de sus labios cerrándose contra mi sexo, unos labios que jamás había visto, pero que se me antojaban firmes y voluptuosos. Ceñí más mis dedos en torno a mi erección, sintiendo como la simiente burbujeaba en mi vientre, acentuando la necesidad de liberación. Y susurré su nombre.

- Amy… - con la voz desgastada por la pasión.

Intentando elucubrar en mi mente el roce de su piel, sus manos encerrando mi sexo, sus senos apretándose contra mi pecho.

-… Amy…

Como una súplica escapando de mi consciencia, instalándose en mis labios, acariciando su nombre con anhelo, en el momento en que sentí la presión de mi carne a punto de estallar. Entreabrí los ojos sin ver en realidad, mi mente había viajado lejos, muy lejos, entre las sabanas de una cama que no conocía, y que ahora mismo deseaba rasgar con mi pasión.

- …A…my…

En el instante exacto en el que la vida brotaba de mí, para estrellarse contra la pared de la ducha. Miré aquella viscosa y blanquecina esencia, resbalar y perderse en el desagüe, junto con aquel ápice de sensatez que aún mantenía.

- Te necesito…

Susurré cerrando los ojos nuevamente, mientras levantaba el rostro y dejaba que el agua fresca me devolviera algo de prudencia, ya que lo único que ahora mismo gobernaba mi mente, era el deseo casi abrumador, de tener a Amy entre mis brazos, hasta saciarme de ella.

.

_"Por qué se me vendrá todo el amor de golpe cuando me siento triste, y te siento lejana..."_

.

Continuará…

**Uff ff ff… que calor…**

**Este capítulo es una especie de remembranza de otro que escribí hace tiempo, para un fic de InuYasha. El otro día lo repasé y me encontré con esa pequeña escena, y pensé… Bill… el resultado está aquí, espero que aunque sea poco, les haya gustado.**

**Amy… afírmate los lienzos, que algo me dice que no sabrás lo que te ha atropellado niña… jaja jaja**

**Besos y espero sus comentarios.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	10. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

.

"_Eres mía, eres mía, mujer de labios dulces, y viven en tu vida mis infinitos sueños."_

.

Me había costado más de lo habitual, levantarme esta mañana. Ya había abierto el café y preparado todo, para recibir a los clientes, pero aún así, los bostezos no dejaban de atacarme.

La noche anterior me había dormido muy tarde, y no había tenido precisamente sueños tranquilos. En cualquier otro momento me habría sentido feliz de soñar con Bill, más aún, considerando la clase de sueño que había tenido, había sido tan intenso, que no lograba recordarla sin que un golpe de calor me inundara.

El problema.

En mi sueño Bill, era Noah.

Suspiré profundamente, había soñado con Bill, que llegaba en medio de la noche y se metía en mi cama, y yo lograba verlo, a pesar de la oscuridad, gracias a la penumbra que entraba desde las farolas de la calle, pude ver su rostro, sus ojos, la forma absolutamente perfecta de su boca.

- … Noah…

Le había susurrado, y él, para mi desconcierto, sonrió. El resto del sueño era mejor no recordarlo si quería mantenerme centrada.

Abrí mi página de face y encontré nuevamente un mensaje de Noah.

"_Buenos días… te tengo una sorpresa que iba a contarte anoche… pero finalmente no me concentré en ella. Si te parece bien, lo hablamos hoy"_

Un solo mensaje y ya había logrado abrir mi curiosidad. Era increíble sentirme así de expectante por alguien a quien ni siquiera había visto.

Pocas veces me había detenido a pensar en cómo sería. ¿Su cabello sería rubio, o castaño? ¿Sus ojos?... ¿si rostro sería ovalado o cuadrado?, ¿tendría alguna arruga?, ¿tendría lunares como Bill? Y llegada a este punto de mis pensamientos, entendí que no me había detenido a pensar cómo sería físicamente Noah, porque siempre le había dado el rostro de Bill.

- Estás loca…

Me dije, definitivamente tenía que estarlo, ahora mismo me debatía en medio del sentimiento que tenía por dos hombres, y ninguno de los dos estaba aquí para tomarme la mano.

Definitivamente yo estaba lista para un siquiátrico.

Volví a suspirar, mientras observaba la imagen de una taza de café, rodeada de caramelos, que Noah me había dejado.

- Noah… Noah…Noah… ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Y ante esas palabras, recordé inmediatamente lo que había hecho con Noah en mis sueños. Sacudí la cabeza, para despejarme.

- Tengo que hacer un inventario.

El trabajo siempre era bueno, para mantener la mente ocupada.

.

"_Hola"_ me saludó Noah.

"_Hola… llegas temprano hoy"_

Le saludé, había encendido el computador hacia apenas un momento, y aún no me daba tiempo ni de subir una imagen de Bill.

"_Tengo bastante trabajo estos días"_

Me explicó.

Esperaba que toda aquella tensión que había quedado flotando en el aire anoche, se hubiera apaciguado durante el día, quizás debía de ser cautelosa con mi conversación.

"_Tendrás que irte a la cama pronto"_

Y de inmediato pensé que había metido la pata, ¿eso no había sonado a invitación verdad?

Él me dejó una sonrisa y escribió.

"_Es justamente lo que no hago"_

"_Lo pasarás mal trabajando y cansado entonces"_

"_Mis horarios son extraños, así que en cuanto puedo duermo"_

"¿Tienes una cama portátil?" sonreí.

"_No…_ - sonrió él – _siempre encuentras un sillón, una butaca, o un asiento de coche libre"_

Se me vino de inmediato la imagen de Bill durmiendo en algún sillón, durante un tour.

Arrugué un poco el ceño.

"_¿Eres rubio o moreno?"_ quise saber, necesitaba con urgencia darle una imagen a Noah, para dejar de imaginarme a Bill.

"_Depende"_

Dijo sin adornos.

"_¿Cómo puede depender una cosa así?"_

"_¿Conoces algo llamado tintura de cabello?"_ me preguntó.

"_Oh…"_

"_Sí…"_

Debía pensarlo, ya era una práctica bastante habitual, que los hombres se tiñeran el cabello.

"_¿Y de qué color lo llevas entonces?"_

No escribió de inmediato, y cuando lo hizo, me cambió el tema.

"_Antes de que se me vuelva a olvidar… te tengo una sorpresa"_

Ante la palabra 'sorpresa', se me olvidó seguir indagando sobre su color de cabello.

"_Sí, si… es verdad… me vas a matar de la intriga"_

"_Seguro que ni siquiera te imaginas lo que puede ser"_

"_Por favor Noah… "_supliqué, ampliando mi petición con una imagen con ojitos ansiosos.

"_Me haces reír ¿lo sabes?"_ la imagen de una carcajada apareció a continuación.

"_Apelando a esa alegría que te doy… dime cuál es esa sorpresa"_

"_Bueno… bueno…" _volvió a poner una sonrisa.

¡Estaba jugando con mi impaciencia!

"_¡Noah!"_

Una nueva carcajada apareció en mi pantalla. No la quise responder, ya me estaba enfadando como una niña.

"_¿Te enfadaste?"_

Preguntó, como si adivinara a través de mi silencio aquello.

"_Casi…"_

"_Tranquila… te lo diré…"_

Volví a guardar silencio.

"_Tokio Hotel estará en Salem…"_

"_Eso ya lo sé, te lo conté yo…"_

No entendía que él creyera que me daba una sorpresa diciendo eso.

"_Ya lo sé… sé que me lo contaste tú… y también sé que te mueres por conocerlos…"_

"_Sobre todo a Bill…" _aclaré.

"_Sobre todo a Bill…" _repitió.

Esto se estaba creando una expectativa más grande que la del hombre en la luna, que ya es decir.

"_¡Habla!... si te tuviera cerca conocerías lo que es una mujer enfadada"_ le agregué una imagen de fastidio absoluto.

Y él nuevamente agregó una carcajada.

"_Voy a cerrar el msn… a la una… a las dos…"_

"_¡Espera, espera!..."_

"… _y a las…"_

"_Te conseguí un pase para hablar con Bill Kaulitz"_

Pestañee. Leyendo aquello como si me hubiesen contado que me había ganado la lotería, era simplemente imposible para mi cerebro procesarlo.

"_¿Tres?"_ preguntó él, cuando vio que yo no decía nada. Y así seguí.

"_¿Amy?"_ insistió.

Entonces escribí.

"_Me estás bromeando ¿verdad?"_

Es que me resultaba increíble.

"_No… te dije que trabajaba en la industria de la música"_

Tenía cierta lógica… Dios, tenía demasiada lógica.

"_¡No me lo puedo creer!"_

Exclamé en el momento en que comencé a masticar la posibilidad.

"_El que no lo cree soy yo…"_

"_¡¿Pero cómo, cuándo?... dime…"_ exigí.

"_Primero que todo, respira" _

Y respiré profundamente, porque de verdad que lo estaba necesitando, me habían empezado a temblar las manos, y creo que apunto estaba de un ataque de ansiedad.

"_Ya lo hago"_

Le respondí. De alguna manera comprendía, que si era cierto lo que Noah me estaba contando, había hecho algo muy importante por mí.

"_Necesitaré que me dejes tu nombre, y ya te dejaré un mensaje con las instrucciones"_ escribió.

"_¿Estarás ahí?"_ quise saber.

Él no respondió de inmediato.

"_Será un poco difícil encontrarnos… tú dedícate a disfrutar de ver a Bill"_

Volví a respirar profundamente, el aire parecía que se me atascaba en el pecho. La sola idea de pensar en tener a Bill frente a mí, me estaba ahogando.

"_Muchas, muchas gracias…"_ le dije con sinceridad

"_He podido ver cuánto le quieres… eres de las personas que a él le gustaría conocer"_

"_¿Sabes?"_

"_No, si no me cuentas, no sé…"_ sonrió.

Lo hice yo también.

"_Pesado…"_

"_Dime…"_

"_Si pudiera llevarme a todas mis amigas en los bolsillos, para que lo vieran, lo haría…"_

"_Estoy seguro que lo harías… pero de momento, es tu turno"_

Yo asentí, como si él pudiera verme, y cuando me di cuenta, me apresuré a escribirlo.

"_Sí"_

"_Recuerda enviarme la información que te pedí"_

"_Lo haré… ¿sólo necesitas mi nombre?"_

"_Sí, me bastará con tu nombre"_

Me quedé en silencio, mirando lo último que habíamos escrito, intentando mantener la calma.

"_Si pudiera te llenaría de besos"_ le dije.

Él sonrió.

"_Guárdalos para Bill…" _

"_No creo que pueda acercarme tanto como para dárselos"_

"_Tampoco pensabas, hace unos minutos, que pudieras hablar con él"_

Y tenía toda la razón.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo tendré?"_

Esperé su respuesta un momento.

"_No lo sé…"_

"_Perdona, estoy exigiendo demasiado, mientras tenga el tiempo suficiente para decirle que lo amo, bastará"_

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio un momento largo.

"_Amy…"_

"_¿Sí?..."_

"_Quisiera decirte algo…"_

"_Lo que quieras, hoy eres una especie de ángel particular para mí"_

Volvió a mantener el silencio.

"_¿Noah?"_

"_Nada… sólo que te mantengas a distancia de Tom, dicen que es un peligro cuando hay chicas bonitas cerca"_

Me sonreí ante ese comentario.

"_¿Quién dice que soy bonita?... te recuerdo que no me conoces" _

"… _Una alma como la tuya, tiene por fuerza que reflejarse externamente…"_

Me sentí un poco abrumada por esas palabras, y quizás justamente por eso busque un modo de bromear sobre ellas.

"_No me digas esas cosas que me harás serle infiel a Bill…"_

"_¿Le serías infiel conmigo?"_ sonrió.

"_Si no lo quisiera tanto, quizás sí…"_

"_Pero si no lo conoces…"_insistió.

"_¿Y eso es impedimento para un gran amor?"_ sonreí.

Nuevamente se creó una pausa. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que Noah analizaba cada cosa que decía?

"_No… no lo es… seguro que si él te conociera, te amaría también…"_

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Cuántas veces había pensado, anhelado y recreado en mi mente una posibilidad así?

"_Me vas a hacer llorar…"_ dije, mientras ya lo hacía.

"_No llores…"_

.

A la mañana siguiente me encontré con un nuevo mensaje de Noah.

"_Tengo tus datos, y te dejo a continuación las instrucciones para este jueves, yo me ausentaré unos días, ya sabes, el trabajo, espero que todo salga bien"_

La emoción no podía ser mayor, y fue creciendo con los días, cinco, cuatro, tres… la cuenta regresiva estaba plasmada en mi cabeza, y ver a Bill, era en lo único que podía pensar. Había repasado mi armario, al menos unas diez veces, antes de decidir que no había nada decente que quisiera usar para que él me viera, pero inmediatamente después pensaba en que tenía que ser natural, yo misma, y volvía a repasar el armario. Hasta que comprendí que podía ser yo misma, pero con ropa nueva.

Por primera vez, desde que había abierto la cafetería, la cerré un miércoles por la tarde, con el anuncio de:

"_Cerrado por 'mini vacaciones' hasta el viernes"_

Y me fui de comprar. Escogí un pantalón que llevaba unos cordones por los costados de las piernas, permitiendo que se viera ligeramente la piel, siendo esos mismos cordones ajustados en la cadera, los que sostenían la prenda. Podría decirse que era lo más sofisticado, los llevaría con una blusa de gasa muy fresca y sutilmente transparente, permitiendo adivinar la ropa interior, que aunque él no vería de primera mano, había decidido comprarme, sólo por sentirme hermosa.

Me levanté muy temprano el jueves, y les dejé un mensaje privado a mis amigas Billcodianas.

"_Hoy no estaré con ustedes hasta mi noche, ya les contaré y les enviaré fotos, si puedo hacerme alguna… estoy tan emocionada, que no hay espacio en mi cuerpo, para el alma de Amy._

_Besos"_

No había querido mencionar, más que de forma privada, lo del pase que me había conseguido Noah. Por alguna razón muy personal, solía guardar para mí, y para aquellos en quienes confiaba, mis proyectos e ilusiones, no quería que nadie me arruinara el momento, enviándome malos sentimientos.

Me miré en el espejo por última vez, a eso de las diez de la mañana. Y ahora que eran las doce, me encontraba fuera del recinto en el que estarían los chicos firmando autógrafos. Las fans habían venido de diferentes puntos, podía saberlos por los carteles que alzaban o llevaban simplemente colgando de la mano. Yo me había cruzado el bolso para evitar que alguien, en medio de una aglomeración, me hiciera perderlo.

Volví a abrir el papel con las instrucciones impresas de Noah, que para este momento ya estaba más cercano a parecer un papel viejo, que uno recién impreso la noche anterior.

"_Cuando llegues a la zona en la que estarán las fans esperando entrar, mira hacia la izquierda, y verás dos puertas verdes, juntas, ve hasta ellas y abre la de la derecha."_

Hice lo que decían las instrucciones y vi el lugar. ¿cómo podía Noah conocer tan en detalle este lugar, si nunca había estado en Salem?

Me encogí de hombros, en realidad eso no era algo de debería preocuparme. Ahora mismo, lo único que en realidad me podía preocupar, era encontrar esa puerta abierta. Y para mi suerte así era.

Una vez que la abrí, me encontré frente a un enorme pasillo, largo y bastante mal alumbrado, me recordó a una película que vi hace tiempo, de una chica en un centro siquiátrico. Lo cierto es que la comparación me dio escalofríos.

"_Cuando te encuentres con las personas de seguridad, pregunta por Gerard, y diles quien eres. Una vez que lo encuentres, él sabrá que hacer"_

Y ahí estaba yo, acercándome al final del pasillo, que estaba más iluminado, siguiendo las instrucciones de Noah que, o bien me llevaban con Bill, o me dejaban de patitas en la calle. En mi mente apareció casi palpable la imagen de mis pies en el aire, mientras era sostenida por los brazos, por dos de los enormes guardaespaldas que acompañaban a Bill a todos los lugares en los que yo le había visto.

Cuando llegué al final del pasillo, miré a mi derecha, y sólo vi una puerta lejana y el pasillo abandonado. En cambio a mi izquierda se escuchaban voces, y la puerta que había estaba abierta, dando paso a la figura de varias personas, pero una destacaba más que las demás. Un enorme hombre, que bien podía haber sido campeón de lucha libre, o al menos jugador de rugby.

Me acerqué mientras me mordía el labio, y en cuanto el hombre se dio cuenta de mi presencia, me miró como si me traspasara.

-… Hola… - dije tímidamente, mientras tras el hombre podía ver los flash de cámaras fotográficas y un ruido casi ensordecedor.

La música del nuevo single de Tokio Hotel se escuchaba, y a mí me latía el corazón con fuerza.

- La entrada es por otra zona – me habló el hombre, omitiendo mi saludo.

- Ya, sí… - balbuceé, y en mi mente se repetía el nombre de Gerard – necesito hablar con Gerard… - el hombre me miró inquisidor – soy Amy… Amatista… - corregí.

- Apellido – preguntó.

Me apresuré a decírselo.

El 'gran' hombre le dijo algo a otro que estaba junto a él, pero al que yo no había visto hasta este momento y se volvió a dirigir a mí.

- Espere aquí.

Fue la orden que recibí, y que sólo pude aceptar con un asentimiento silencioso. Cualquiera le decía que no a semejante armario de tres cuerpos.

En el momento exacto en que el hombre se retiró de mi campo visual, pude ver que a la distancia había una fotografía gigante, con la portada del nuevo álbum, y bajo ella pude distinguir a los chicos, aunque no podía verlos demasiado bien. Me puse en puntillas, ya que mis tacones no eran demasiado altos, y alcancé a ver a Bill, cuando le sonrió a una de las chicas que estaba ahí para la firma de un autógrafo.

El corazón me dio un vuelco, en el momento exacto, en que la luz de una cámara le iluminó el rostro. Pero ya no pude ver nada más, ya que el armario de tres cuerpos había regresado.

- ¿Amy? – me preguntó.

Y sólo en ese momento me di cuenta, de que era otro armario igual de grande.

- Sí… - miré al hombre.

- Soy Gerard – se presentó – sígame.

Se devolvió por el pasillo por el que yo había entrado, caminando hasta la solitaria puerta que estaba a la derecha del primer pasillo. Lo seguí, no sin mirar atrás antes, pero ya no había opción de ver nada.

Cuando llegamos a hasta la puerta aquella, Gerard la abrió y me dejó paso libre para que entrara. El lugar era claramente una sala de estar, no demasiado grande, pero lo suficiente para recibir a unas cuantas personas.

- Tendrá que esperar – me habló desde la puerta.

- Claro… - respondí girándome para mirarlo.

Cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse tras de mí, comencé a pasearme por el lugar, me miré en el espejo de pared que había, y me acomodé la blusa y un poco el cabello. Entonces vi a través del espejo, una maleta a medio cerrar, con algunas prendas de ropa saliendo de ella. Me giré y la observé, podía reconocer por las cremalleras que llevaba en las piernas, que ese pantalón se lo había visto a Bill.

¿Era su maleta? ¿Estaba en el camerino de Bill?

Me dejé caer en el sofá blanco que había en el lugar, mientras el corazón me latía en la garganta. Era extraño, estar ahí, tan cerca de sus cosas, era como tenerlo a él muy, muy cerca.

Varios minutos más tarde, estaba a punto de levantar la tapa de la maleta, que había estado mirando desde el sofá, sin despegar los ojos de ella, esperando descubrir algún detalle. Cuando escuché la puerta abrirse.

.

"_En la red de mi música estás presa, amor mío, y mis redes de música son anchas como el cielo."_

_._

Continuará…

**AHHAHHAHH… ¡Me voy a morir! Yo quiero ser Amy… juro que me cambiaría el nombre con mucho gusto…**

**.ff.. después de un hondo respiro les diré… afírmense, que según mi idea a este momento, el siguiente capítulo podría estar candente, pero ya saben, los personajes se mandan solos, así que a ver qué piensan ellos.**

**Besos y MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	11. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI **

.

Llevábamos cerca de una hora saludando y firmando autógrafos a los fans que habían llegado a Salem. Siempre me sorprendía encontrar personas que venían de diferentes puntos, a cualquier evento que organizáramos.

Cada pocos minutos miraba a Gerard, encontrándolo en el mismo lugar. Le había dado indicaciones claras sobre Amy, pero ella aún no llegaba, y a pesar de que sabía que quería conocerme, no podía dejar de pensar en que quizás se había arrepentido.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – quiso saber Tom, hablando casi en susurros.

- Aún no llega – respondí del mismo modo.

- Todavía es pronto – busco tranquilizarme.

Volví a mirar a Gerard, y esta vez no lo encontré. El corazón se me aceleró de golpe, Amy debía de estar aquí.

- Creo que llegó – le dije a Tom, justo antes de beber un sorbo de agua de mi botella.

-¿Quieres que vaya a catar? – me preguntó risueño.

Le lancé una patada, por debajo de la mesa, que al parecer estaba esperando, porque la esquivó. No le presté demasiada atención, ya que la expectación comenzaba a producirme una ulcera en el estómago. Volví a mirar a Gerard, pero todavía no había regresado.

Si era cierto que estaba aquí. ¿Qué le diría, ¿cómo la saludaría? ¿Tendría que darle un beso o mantener la distancia?... qué ganas tenía de mirar sus ojos.

Continué firmando, sin dejar de mantener mi atención puesta en Gerard, al que observé en cuanto llegó a su sitio. Me hizo un gesto afirmativo, acrecentando la ulcera, en progreso, de mi estómago.

Para cuando dimos por terminada la sesión de autógrafos, todo mi organismo estaba desequilibrado. Notaba el corazón acelerado, el estómago comprimido hasta el dolor, mientras que mis piernas experimentaban una inusitada debilidad. Y nada de ello parecía querer abandonarme, por más que intentaba respirar para calmarme, durante los metros de pasillo que me separaban de Amy.

Y mi cabeza era un hervidero, que pasaba, de estar tan llena de interrogantes e ideas, al punto de no poder centrarme en ninguna, al completo vacío.

Me detuve frente a la puerta, Tom y los demás se habían marchado a otra habitación y me esperarían ahí. Cerré los ojos, no podía entrar ahí con la historia que nos unía marcada en el rostro, así que respiré profundamente, una vez más, y me propuse intentar verla como una fans.

Abrí la puerta y la vi junto a mi maleta. Me observó y el impacto para mí fue violento. Le estaba dando en un segundo, una forma corpórea a todas mis fantasías de meses. Sentía los latidos de mi corazón, martilleando en mis oídos y ella sólo me miraba.

Sus ojos.

Pardos, almendrados y profundos.

Su cabello. Largo y con apenas un recogido que se perdía en la parte alta de su nuca.

Y sus labios.

Me saboree cuando los observé, notando como el pecho se me inflamaba, por la emoción de imaginarme besándolos. Y el resto de mi cuerpo respondía a ese deseo.

- Hola… - dije finalmente, intentando una sonrisa, mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta.

¿Cuánta distancia nos separaba? ¿Dos, tres metros quizás?

- Hola…

Respondió apenas en un susurro.

Avancé dentro de la habitación, manteniendo el radio de distancia que nos separaba, mirándola únicamente de reojo, mientras buscaba un lugar en el que sentarme, antes de caer, ya que mis piernas temblaban, al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Eres Amy, no? – pregunté intentando una presentación que no necesitaba.

- Sí…

- ¿Nos sentamos? – la invité, mientras me acomodaba en la esquina contraria a ella, del sofá.

- Claro…

Se sentó a un metro de mí.

Sólo un metro.

Podía extender la mano y alcanzarla, podía incluso, con un mínimo esfuerzo, recorrer sus labios con mis dedos.

Dios, que hermosa era.

Creo que todas mis expectativas habían superadas. Y a la vez cubiertas completamente. No me había formado una idea visual de cómo sería, pero entendía que debía de ser hermosa. Pero no creo en una belleza de la piel, o del cuerpo, o del cabello. Habló de la luz que irradia una persona, convirtiendo en hermoso todo lo que le rodea y le toca. Esa clase de belleza era la que transmitía Amy.

Ella bajo la mirada hasta sus manos y la escuché respirar intensamente.

- ¿Pasa algo? – quise saber, quizás por miedo a estar siendo demasiado evidente en mi análisis.

- Esto es increíble para mí… - confesó.

Y yo lo sabía tan bien.

- No es habitual para mí tampoco – confesé ahora yo.

Desde luego que no era habitual, jamás me reunía con fans en privado. Podíamos hacer pequeñas reuniones de firmas, y alguna vez incluso, responder a las preguntas que nos pudieran hacer, pero completamente a solas. No, eso no lo había hecho nunca.

Entonces vi la cadena que adornaba su cuello, y aunque no era capaz de ver el corazón en forma de candado que ella había mencionado, sabía que debía de estar ahí ahora mismo, al final de esa cadena, oculto por la ligera blusa que vestía. Cerré mi mano en un puño, conteniendo el impulso que tuve de llevarla a la llave que ahora colgaba de mi cuello.

- Noah debe ser bueno en su trabajo – rió ella mirándome nuevamente.

Yo abrí los ojos, ante ese nombre, sintiéndome por una milésima de segundo, descubierto, pero mi mente procesó sus palabras lo más rápido que pudo.

- Ah… sí… - contesté, sin responder en realidad.

Ella volvió a respirar hondamente.

- Tranquila… - necesité calmarla, y acerqué mi mano a la suya instintivamente, apretándola.

Amy me miró sorprendida, y me sentí culpable. Por un momento pensé que entraría en una crisis nerviosa o algo así.

- Lo siento… - me disculpé de inmediato, retirando la mano.

Definitivamente esto no estaba saliendo nada bien.

Y no sé qué expresión tendría, pro que la que se disculpó ahora, fue ella.

- O no… yo lo siento… - se excusó – de alguna manera sabía que eras así… amable y dulce… es sólo que estoy nerviosa – rió.

Me encogí de hombros.

- Soy sólo una persona… - dije.

- Sí, sí… lo sé… - continuó ella sonriendo, y me pareció más hermosa aún – pero no me culparás.

Y cómo iba a hacerlo.

- Claro que no… - acepté - ¿quieres que te firme algo? – pregunté.

Amy se quedó un momento mirándome, como si quisiera plasmar cada detalle de mi rostro, y yo hice lo mismo. Ella siempre podía mirar algunas de las miles de fotos que debía de tener, pero yo sólo tenía unos minutos para grabarla en mi memoria.

Y entonces pensé que no quería sólo unos minutos, quería horas, un día entero… ¡toda una noche¡

Me mordí el labio conteniendo mi propia ansiedad.

- Claro que quisiera una firma… - sonrió – pero antes me gustaría que recibieras algo que he traído.

Comenzó a buscar dentro del bolso que estaba sobre el sofá.

Miré la forma en que sus manos estilizadas, recorrían el interior de aquel bolso. Y observé también la forma en que la blusa que llevaba, marcaba su cintura al estar ligeramente girada.

Quería tanto pasar tiempo con ella, ¿pero cómo podía hacerlo?

Este era el momento en el que Tom me diría, 'lánzate' y yo le respondería 'que estaba loco', pero lo cierto es que llegados a este punto, o daba un paso más, o Amy no entraría jamás en mi vida.

- ¿Vives en Salem? – pregunté algo que sabía muy bien.

- Sí… - me miró ella, sosteniendo en las manos un pequeño paquete del tamaño de un libro.

Ver aquello me trajo una fuerte sensación de dejavú, acompañada de la comprensión. Un nuevo cuaderno de Amy para leer.

- ¿Y a qué te dedicas? – una nueva pregunta, con respuesta conocida.

Ella sonrió, dejando el regalo sobre sus piernas. Momento en el que pude ver que se adivinaban pequeñas partes de la piel de sus piernas, justo en los costados. Un detalle muy sensual, pero que de alguna manera no me sorprendió, así era la Amy que había conocido durante este tiempo, poderosamente sensual.

- Tengo una cafetería – se encogió de hombros.

- Que bien… ¿y cómo se llama? – quise saber, la primera pregunta, de las que había hecho, que en realidad desconocía.

Ella negó con un gesto y bajo la mirada sonriendo.

- ¿Qué? – insistí, sonriendo también.

- Te burlarás – me dijo, cuando finalmente me miró.

- Te prometo que no lo haré – le ofrecí aún sonriendo, esta vez con completa sinceridad.

Mi miró fijamente un momento. Y los papeles se habían invertido. Normalmente eran las fans las que no podían sostenerme la mirada, así que las miraba sólo un poco, para no acrecentar ese nerviosismo creciente en ellas, pero ahora quien se estaba poniendo nervioso, era yo.

- BK – respondió, atenta a mi reacción.

- Oh…

- Sí…

Me mordí el labio.

- ¿Y qué dices cuando alguien te pregunta que significa aquello? – insistí.

- La verdad… - aceptó encogiéndose de hombros, como si no valiera de nada ocultar lo evidente – que son las iníciales de alguien a quien amo.

Directa y decidida, como siempre.

- Gracias… - sonreí, esta vez en mi papel de 'estrella'.

Se quedó un momento mirándome. Y luego resopló.

- No pensé que alguna vez pudiera decírtelo – confesó.

- Los imposibles sólo están en nuestra mente – contesté.

- Quizás sí… - aceptó ella.

Y nos quedamos un momento observándonos, yo le decía lo mucho que deseaba estar a su lado, le contaba del ansia dolorosa que tenía por abrazarla, y ella intentaba comprender que su sueño inalcanzable, estuviese ahora en frente, hablándole sin palabras.

Desvié la mirada.

- ¿Es para mí? – pregunté indicando el regalo.

Muchas veces me había pasado que las fans, presa del nerviosismo, se olvidaban de entregarme los regalos que traían, así que cuando lo notaba, preguntaba.

- Sí… claro… - respondió, extendiendo el hermoso paquete hasta mí – te había enviado uno hace unos meses… ¿no sé si lo recibirías?

¿Qué le podía decir ahora?

- Puede que sí… - le sonreí – ya lo miraré…

Ella también me sonrió.

Y creo que casi me faltó el aliento, cuando su sonrisa de fue borrando, y sus labios se mantuvieron entreabiertos.

- Eres tan hermoso… - dijo.

Y sentí deseos de apretarla en un abrazo, me moví ligeramente hacía ella, pero sabía que no podía llegar mucho más allá, al menos no ahora. Me humedecí los labios, sin dejar de mirarla, y entonces sucedió.

Amy se acercó, apoyando su mano sobre el sofá, junto a mi pierna y me besó. Sentí la presión de sus labios contra los míos, como si se tratara de hierro caliente. Me mareé y quise responderle, pero ella ya se había retirado. Poniéndose en pie sin mirarme.

Escuché dos golpes en la puerta y esta se abrió, dando paso a mi hermano, que entró parcialmente en la habitación.

- ¿Bill? – preguntó y miró a Amy sonriendo.

Era obvio que le había gustado lo que veía.

- ¿Tom? – pregunté yo, mirándolo fijamente, mientras esperaba que él despegara los ojos de Amy.

- Nos vamos – habló, cuando finalmente me miró.

Dejó de reírse cuando se encontró con mi mirada, creo que porque entendió que me estaba fastidiando.

Me puse en pie.

- Voy de inmediato – le dije.

- Bien… - habló Tom – adiós Amy…

- …adiós… - Amy se quedó con una expresión extraña, como si todo estuviese desenfocado ante sus ojos ahora mismo.

- Tengo que irme… - le hablé en cuanto Tom se había marchado.

No sabía cómo tenía que tomarme esto del beso, claro que me moría por algo así, pero ella no lo sabía, y no quería que sospechara que yo era Noah. Había algo vergonzoso en ello.

- Lo siento… - dijo sin mirarme – pero tendrás que entenderme…

Pero también sabía que no podía quedarme nuevamente en el limbo con ella.

- Mmm… lo haré si… - hablé con cierta cautela.

- ¿Si qué?... – quiso saber ansiosa, mirándome nuevamente.

- Si me apuntas tu teléfono – estaba hecho, me había 'lanzado' como siempre me decía Tom.

Amy se quedó mirándome, casi con la boca abierta.

- Si no quieres lo entenderé… - después de todo, yo era un artista, y ella mi fans, era normal que se le hiciese extraño.

- ¿Los imposibles sólo están en nuestra mente? – me preguntó.

No pude evitar sonreír, era simplemente adorable.

- Eso exactamente – respondí.

La vi buscar dentro de su bolso y tomo algo del interior, se quedó con ello en la mano, como si estuviese evaluando algo, hasta que finalmente me lo entregó. Era un pequeño sobre, que debía de contener una tarjeta, que estaba lacado con un sello que tenía mis iníciales. BK.

Continuará…

**Bueno… al final no fue el capítulo que había pensado, pero lo cierto es que lo escrito, creo que era el camino más lógico. Ahora como fans, no me podía quedar con las ganas de darle un beso a Bill, aunque fuese robado, no cualquiera tiene la oportunidad de tenerlo a solas, a mí aunque me hubiese sacado a rastras después de ahí… **

**Espero que el capítulos les haya gustado y nos estamos encontrando en el próximo… a ver como sigue esto.**

**Besitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	12. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

.

En cuanto estuve en mi habitación, cerré la puerta y apoyé la espalda en ella. Desde que Bill se había ido, la única idea clara en mi cabeza, era la de volver a casa, no me había detenido para nada, sabía que necesitaba la tranquilidad de mi casa, para poder pensar, recordar, o simplemente gritar de la emoción si así lo quería. Y ahora que estaba con la espalda contra la puerta, comencé a deslizarme hasta llegas al suelo, mientras me llevaba los dedos temblorosos a los labios.

- … soy una loca…

Me acusé, justo antes de sonreír, rememorando aquel impulso que ni siquiera me pensé contener. Bill había abierto la puerta, y se había quedado un par de segundos mirándome. Yo sentía que me iba a desplomar ahí mismo, pero me obligué a recordar que ya era una mujer, y que no podía doblegarme como una adolescente.

Nos saludamos como debía de ser habitual, pero por alguna razón, sentía que él estaba muy receptivo a mí. Se me quedaba mirando constantemente, como si de alguna manera, me estuviese reconociendo. Bajé la mirada, no era capaz de mantener la suya, tan hermosa, tan clara.

Era infinitamente más bello en persona, sus rasgos delineados perfectamente, como una de aquellas preciosas estatuas de mármol.

- ¿Pasa algo? – me preguntó.

- Esto es increíble para mí… - confesé.

- No es habitual para mí tampoco – me respondió con sinceridad.

Debía reconocerle aquello, estar aquí junto a él, completamente a solas, no era una práctica de la que yo me hubiese enterado.

- Noah debe ser bueno en su trabajo – me reí y volví a mirarlo.

Pestañeó como si buscara entender mis palabras y luego me dio una respuesta difusa.

- Ah… sí…

Mantuvo sus labios entreabiertos, y yo me sentía acalorada, afiebrada. Entonces vino a mi mente uno de los tantos comentarios que solíamos hacer. Quizás el más evidente de todos.

"_Si lo tuviera junto a mí, a solas en una habitación, no se salvaría"_

Y tuve que bajar la mirada para respirar profundamente.

- Tranquila… - intentó calmarme, tocando mi mano y apretándola.

Yo iba a comenzar a hiperventilar.

Lo miré, y probablemente él comprendió mi ansiedad, me soltó de inmediato.

- Lo siento… - se disculpó.

Y me sentí culpable, él lo único que buscaba era ser una persona común y corriente, y yo ahora miso, lograba que se sintiera como una atracción de feria. ¿Dónde estaba mi calidad humana?, ¿todo ese amor que decía tenerle?

Quise excusarme.

- O no… yo lo siento… de alguna manera sabía que eras así… amable y dulce… es sólo que estoy nerviosa – me reí.

Esa era la verdad.

- Soy sólo una persona… - me dijo con suavidad, como si esperara que yo lo entendiera.

- Sí, sí… lo sé… pero no me culparás – le sonreí.

Ahora quien tenía que entenderme era él.

- Claro que no… - aceptó con aquella amabilidad que siempre solía tener - ¿quieres que te firme algo? – me preguntó a continuación.

Y sólo pude mirarlo, intentar conservar en mi memoria la textura de su piel, la forma en que la luz le acariciaba el rostro, el cabello… los labios.

Lo vi morderse el labio, y si no fuera por lo absurdo de mi idea, podía llegar a pensar que intentaba esconder cierta ansiedad.

- Claro que quisiera una firma… - sonreí intentando parecer más calmada, y recordando mi cuaderno – pero antes me gustaría que recibieras algo que he traído.

Él esperó con paciencia, a que mis manos, que temblaban ligeramente, me permitieran sacar el paquete de mi bolso.

- ¿Vives en Salem? – preguntó, y comprendí que intentaba llenar un poco el silencio.

- Sí… - lo miré.

- ¿Y a qué te dedicas? – continuó preguntando.

Le sonreí y me tomé una pequeña pausa. Dejé el regalo sobre mis piernas y él me miró las manos, ¿o fueron las piernas?

- Tengo una cafetería – le conté simplemente.

Por una parte podía pensar que, una cafetería, debía de resultarle lo más aburrido del mundo, pero por otra parte estaba esa impresión que Bill había ido dejando en mí a través de los años, y que me llevaba a comprender, que él jamás expresaría un pensamiento de ese tipo.

- Que bien… ¿y cómo se llama? – continuó preguntando.

Hice un gesto negativo, bajando la mirada y sonriendo. Me iba a morir de vergüenza. El nombre de mi café resultaba tan obvio ahora mismo.

- ¿Qué? – insistió, sonriendo también.

- Te burlarás – le dije cuando lo miré.

Lo curioso de toda esta, simple, conversación. Era sentir que nos estábamos tratando como personas que se conocían hace un tiempo ya. ¿Sería así Bill en todas sus relaciones? Quizás me había equivocado en mi idea, de que era un chico tímido y de pocos amigos.

- Te prometo que no lo haré – me ofreció sonriendo, y casi me encandilo ante lo hermosa que me resultaba su sonrisa en directo.

- BK – respondí, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, no le permitiría que se riera.

- Oh…

- Sí…

Se mordió el labio, ese gesto tan personal que tenía, que había hecho varias veces ya, y que a mí me producía lo que las Billcodianas llamábamos un 'om'

¿A qué sabrían sus labios?

- ¿Y qué dices cuando alguien te pregunta que significa aquello? – continuó preguntando.

- La verdad… que son las iníciales de alguien a quien amo… - le dije, aunque eso no le dijera mucho a los demás, para mí lo era todo.

- Gracias… - me sonrió, con aquella dulce y cordial sonrisa que solía verle cuando recibía un cumplido.

No podía dejar de mirar sus labios. Lo hacía a intervalos pequeños, para que él no lo notara más de la cuenta. Al final debía saber que si estaba ahí, era porque me gustaba muchísimo. Además, le acababa de declarar mi amor, aunque claro, eso lo había hecho yo, y miles de chicas más. Pero yo había podido mirarlo a los ojos, cuando se lo había dicho.

- No pensé que alguna vez pudiera decírtelo – confesé.

- Los imposibles sólo están en nuestra mente – contestó con esa voz profunda que en ocasiones vibraba en su garganta, y que a mí me hacía perder, simbólicamente, la ropa interior.

- Quizás sí… - acepté.

Y se quedó mirándome fijamente. ¿Existiría la posibilidad de que hubiésemos conectado?

Yo estaba segura que el amor que decía tenerle, iba más allá de la fascinación por el cantante. Yo lo amaba, de esa forma plena, segura, palpable y a la vez tan etérea que jamás podría darle forma. Lo amaba, sin definición conocida.

Dejó de mirarme y me preguntó por el regalo que le traía.

- ¿Es para mí?

- Sí… claro… - se lo extendí – te había enviado uno hace unos meses… ¿no sé si lo recibirías?

Él pensó un momento, durante el cual tuve la esperanza de que dijera que sí. Incluso recorrí las cadenas que colgaban de su cuello, reconociendo el relicario que jamás se quitaba, pero no vi la llave que abría el corazón que ahora se escondía bajo mi blusa. Pero él también llevaba algunos colgantes por dentro de su camisa.

- Puede que sí… ya lo miraré… - me sonrió.

Yo le sonreí también, y ver la forma suave de su boca, e imaginarme apresando su labio inferior entre los míos, como si probara un bocado dulce y jugoso, me llevó a preguntarme.

¿Y si…?

- Eres tan hermoso… - dije.

Pero su belleza para mí, era como una pintura, una melodía. Estaba compuesto de pequeños, bellos, detalles que lo convertían en una obra maestra.

Y como decía una de las Billcodianas, Dios debió gastarse el secreto de la creación en él. Porque de otra forma mi mente no entendía el resplandor maravilloso que generaba su alma.

Bill se humedeció los labios, y aunque una parte recóndita de mi mente intentaba pensar con sensatez, el resto me decía. Bésalo.

Y como había dicho alguna vez Tom; 'Bill es tímido, a él hay que ir y besarlo'

Así que lo hice, aunque luego me sacara de ahí a empujones.

Me abalancé hacia él, esperando calcular bien la distancia, y cerré los ojos en el momento justo en que mis labios atraparon el suyo, con hambre, pero con delicadeza. Un beso profundo, durante el cual, ni siquiera respiré.

Lo escuché hacer un pequeño sonido de asombro, que luego dio paso a otro, que si no hubiese estado tan nerviosa, y en medio de la situación en la que me encontraba, habría jurado que era de placer.

Podría decir que aquel instante fue el más corto de mi vida, pero del mismo modo, eterno. Porque sabía que nunca lo olvidaría.

Me despegué de él y me puse en pie, creo que en ese momento un ataqué de ansiedad me bañó de pies a cabeza, como si fuese agua congelada.

Tras de mí se escucharon dos golpes y la puerta se abrió, dejando que Tom entrara, quedándose en el umbral.

- ¿Bill? – preguntó me miró sonriendo.

"_Mantente alejada de Tom",_ había dicho Noah, y por la mirada que me estaba echando, parecía tener razón.

- ¿Tom? – llamó su atención Bill.

- Nos vamos – anunció Tom, que dejó de reírse cuando se encontró con la mirada de Bill.

Yo no podía sentirme más nerviosa. Quizás en medio de esa conexión de gemelos de decían tener. Bill le estaba diciendo a Tom, 'saca a esta loca de aquí'.

Noté de reojo que se ponía de pie. Y mi corazón latía fuertemente, como si pudiera sentir en la piel, el aire que él iba agitando al moverse.

- Voy de inmediato – dijo.

Y noté enfado en su voz.

- Bien… - habló Tom – adiós Amy… - me dijo.

- …adiós… - respondí algo confundida. ¿Sabía Tom mi nombre?

- Tengo que irme… - dijo Bill desde su sitio, yo seguía de medio lado a él.

- Lo siento… - dije sin mirarlo – pero tendrás que entenderme…

Me encogí de hombros. Era hacerlo, o arrepentirme el resto de mi vida.

- Mmm… - hizo un sonido que me estaba apretando el estómago. Me echaría, seguro que eso haría - lo haré si…

- ¿Si qué?... – pregunté ansiosa, me sentía a las puertas de una disculpa, cuando le quebrabas a mamá la vajilla heredada de la abuela.

Me miró. Y en sus ojos bailaba, cautelosa, una sonrisa.

- Si me apuntas tu teléfono.

Me quedé mirándolo con la boca abierta.

- Si no quieres lo entenderé… - dijo, al notar que yo no respondía, y creo que sólo ahí comprendí que había oído bien.

- ¿Los imposibles sólo están en nuestra mente? – pregunté.

Bill había dejado esa frase volando a nuestro alrededor, y quizás, sólo quizás, yo podía apresar esa ilusión con una mano y pegarla a mi pecho.

- Eso exactamente – respondió.

Aún sentada en el suelo de mi habitación, y cuando aún estaba suspirando por todo aquello. Mi teléfono sonó y se me disparó el corazón ante la posibilidad de que fuera Bill, aunque la lógica en mi cabeza me decía que no me hiciera ilusiones. Comencé a buscar dentro de mi bolso.

¿Porqué los móviles parecían agentes secretos, cuando necesitabas encontrarlos?

Cuando di con él, miré la pantalla y supe de inmediato que no era Bill.

- Joseph…

La ansiedad y la ilusión, se convirtió en desazón.

Cuando parece que estás más cerca de tocar el cielo con los dedos, viene alguien y te tira de un pie.

Cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza en la puerta. Esperé a que el móvil se silenciara, porque no iba a contestar esa llamada. Ni ninguna otra de Joseph. Había aprendido a apreciar la tranquila, en estos meses que él había estado alejado, quizás en dónde. La nuestra había sido una relación demasiado tormentosa, y bien sabía yo lo que eso ocasionaba. Llanto, dolor, incertidumbre, y un profundo sentimiento de miseria.

El teléfono dejó de sonar, pero en cuestión de segundos, me llegó el aviso de un mensaje de voz, que no escucharía.

Respiré profundamente, y decidí que Joseph no me arruinaría el hermoso recuerdo que tenía con Bill. Un pequeño momento de mi vida, que atesoraría el resto de ella.

Durante mi noche subí una imagen de Bill, en la que aparecía su rostro ocupando toda la pantalla. La misma que llevaba horas mirando. Y escribí.

"_Los labios más hermosos"_

No iba a escribir ni media palabra de lo que había vivido, así que nos conectamos las Billcodianas, para conversar.

"_Cuenta, cuenta…"_ escuché la voz de Miry.

"_¡Sí!... que nos tienes a todas nerviosas"_ agregó Lily.

"_¿Tomaste fotos?"_ pregunto Luna.

"_¿Sobreviviste?"_ quiso saber Solange.

Y ahí estaba yo, con mucho que decir, pero sin poder decir nada, de lo emocionada e incrédula que me sentía.

En ese momento se escuchó la melodía de mi móvil, que estaba sobre la cama. Arrugué la nariz, no iba a contestar. La llamada se cortó rápidamente, dando paso al aviso de un mensaje de voz. Me quedé mirando mi cama. Joseph solía esperar mucho más a que respondiera. Así que la duda se instaló en mi estómago, dándome el aviso que antecede a los nervios. Me puse en pie y miré la pantalla.

-¿Número privado?

De inmediato pensé en Bill. Y le di al buzón de mensajes.

Cuando se escuchó su voz, tuve que sentarme en el borde de la cama, por la emoción.

"_Te he llamado… ehm… pero como no respondes, ahora mismo no sé si tendré bien el número… ehm…bueno… ya volveré a llamar"_

_._

"… _Mi única esperanza, mi única paz, mi única alegría, mi única fuerza. Mi único poder, mi única vida… mi único amor…"_

_._

Continuará…

**Bueno, este capítulo va de lo que ha experimentado Amy, creo que se lo debíamos a la chica, ya habrá oportunidad de seguir, además que teniendo ambos puntos de vista de un mismo hecho, tan importante por lo demás, uno puede captar mejor las posibilidades de la historia.**

**Les dejo un beso enorme y les agradezco, como siempre, por sus lecturas.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

.

Acababa de llamar a Amy. El teléfono había sonado y finalmente había dejado un mensaje de voz. Miré la tarjeta que me había entregado, una en la que aparecía una promoción por un café gratis, junto a la dirección y el teléfono. Había marcado bien el número, pero ella no había contestado.

- Pizza – escuché tras de mí, y Tom estaba en la puerta.

- Más tarde – respondí a su invitación, lo cierto es que el viaje y las emociones de este día, me tenían el estómago en un puño.

Tom entró en mi habitación.

- Lo siento… tienes que comer… - sentenció.

- Yo no ando tras de ti metiéndote la comida en la boca – me quejé.

Mi paciencia no estaba en su mejor momento.

Mi hermano continuó mirándome, con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, como hace un padre ante su hijo. Arrugué el ceño.

- Mamá me pidió que cuidara de ti, y es lo que haré – me avisó.

- Ya… lo mismo me dijo por ti, y yo no ando vigilando que lleves condones en tus bolsillos cuando sales por ahí – me encogí de hombros.

Sabía que me había pasado un poco, pero Tom me exasperaba.

- Cuando te enamoraste de Annie Haider, te pasaste tres días sin comer – me recordó.

- ¿Y por culpa de quién? – lo acusé.

Tom se sonrió mientras se miraba los zapatos.

- No es eso lo que estamos discutiendo ahora – se encogió de hombros.

Me puse en pie, dejando el teléfono sobre mi mesa de noche, y caminando hasta mi bolso, que estaba sobre una silla.

- Siempre discutimos de lo que te conviene… - me defendí – además, tenía sólo nueve años.

- Pues ahora te comportas del mismo modo. Cuando te gusta una chica te pones tonto – hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

Lo enfrenté.

- Perdona que no sea como tú, que te puedes meter con cuanta chica se te antoja, y no te afecta.

Bien, de nuevo me había pasado. Tom lograba sacar lo peor de mí.

- Al menos yo no me quedo sin comer – se dio la vuelta, para salir de mi habitación, pero antes de irse, me dio un golpe bajo – te espero cinco minutos, si no, llamaré a mamá y que ella se arregle contigo.

- ¡Vete de una vez! – le grite, tirándole la caja de los cigarrillos, que fue a chocar contra la puerta.

Tom siempre sabía cuando iba a arrojarle algo. Y también sabía cómo odiaba molestar a mi madre.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, saqué el paquete que me había entregado Amy esa misma mañana. Me saboreé los labios casi instintivamente ante el recuerdo de su beso. Y suspiré. Sería mejor ir a comer algo, para que Tom me dejara tranquilo de una vez, luego volvería aquí, y leería hasta que los ojos se me inflamaran. Quería beberme cada letra de la tinta roja que, seguramente, delineaba su caligrafía.

¿Era posible amar a alguien sin tenerla en realidad?

Caminé hasta la puerta, y recogí los cigarrillos antes de salir.

.

Serían cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, cuando después de haber estado observando que las Billcodianas habían comentado muy poco ese día, a pesar de que Amy dejara una imagen mía, en la que ponía.

"_Los labios más hermosos"_

Me había puesto a leer el cuaderno que me había dejado. Las páginas pasaban para mí, como el agua entra en la boca de un sediento.

"_Mi Querido Bill…_

_Sobre la actuación en Rusia… que te puedo decir, que no te hayan dicho ya. ¡Espectacular!, siempre he pensado que sobre el escenario eres más tú, que en ninguna otra parte, ahí sales ese Bill que no teme a nada, igual me equivoco, pero en ese momento te siento más mío que nunca. Perdona la definición tan posesiva, sé que eres una persona completamente independiente de mí, ni siquiera sabes quién soy, pero de alguna manera eres parte de mí vida, una parte muy importante._

_Creo que me he puesto melancólica, así que te ahorraré la vergüenza a ti y a mí, lo dejo por hoy._

_Sólo decir, te amo Bill"_

Aquel escrito, había estado más o menos al inicio de este nuevo cuaderno, y no había podido evitar pensar en lo mucho que Amy me conocía. Para ella todas esas conclusiones sobre mí, eran eso, sólo conclusiones, que ella aceptaba que podían estar erradas, pero cada vez que yo leía una más, me sentía desnudo ante sus ojos.

Cuando continué leyendo, di con un día en el que me contaba sobre la cafetería que había puesto, y leyendo aquello, no pude evitar sonreír, al recordar el modo, en que ella pareció avergonzarse de contármelo en persona.

"_Mi amado Bill Kaulitz…_

_Es probable que no te sorprenda en lo absoluto, pero le he puesto a mi cafetería tu nombre, bueno, no se llama exactamente 'Bill Kaulitz', pero si BK. Me siento muy contenta, e alguna manera es como tenerte un poco más cerca. Algún día te prepararé un café, y aunque esta declaración suene más bien a delirio, quiero pensar que si lo afirmo, un día pueda suceder._

_El silencio de la banda por estos días, me hace añorarte más y más…_

_Te amo Bill"_

"_Mi adorado Bill…_

_Mañana, a esta hora, habré estado frente a ti, entregándote mi alma a través de este cuaderno. Muchas veces he pensado en arrancar la página de alguno de los días, pensando que era una tontería escribir lo que había puesto, pero finalmente decidí que ésta soy yo, sin adornos, y con muchos borrones e incluso confusiones. Tener la oportunidad de entregarte un segundo cuaderno, es más e lo que habría podido desear, y aunque el primero no llegara a tus manos, que no lo sé, este lo tendrás._

_Te amo Bill, del modo más hermoso que se puede amar a alguien. Sin esperar nada a cambio"_

Me quedé mirando aquellas últimas palabras, y aunque al cuaderno aún le quedaban páginas, sabía que las encontraría en blanco. Y el vacío se iba haciendo mayor por segundos.

Tomé mi teléfono y quise llamar nuevamente a Amy, ya pasaban de las cuatro de la madrugada, y no estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer.

- Dios… - susurré cerrando los ojos.

¿Cómo había sido capaz esta chica, de dar vuelta mi mundo por completo?

Al mantener los ojos cerrados, podía ver el color pardo y la forma almendrada de los suyos, que se acentuaban aún más al sonreír. Miré su número en la pantalla de mi móvil, que para ese momento ya estaba registrado, y medité el llamarla hasta que la pantalla se apagó.

Dejé caer la mano a mi lado sobre la cama, y volví a cerrar los ojos, mientras suspiraba profundamente. Sabía lo que ella sentía por el cantante, por su ídolo. ¿Sería capaz de amarme si supiera que en casa era un desastre?, ¿desordenado y un poco egoísta? Tenía que buscar el modo de insertarla poco a poco en mi vida, de un modo exento de violencia, para que Amy pudiera verme a mí, tal como era, sin maquillaje y despeinado, sonriente y enfadado. Porque yo la quería a mi lado, tal como era la Amy que escribía o la Amy que hablaba con Noah sin rodeos.

Me dejé llevar por el sueño. Ya le llamaría mañana, cuando ella estuviese despierta, y yo algo menos sensible.

.

- ¡Apresúrate! – me gritó Tom a través del pasillo.

- ¡Ya voy! – me descargué.

Me tenía angustiado con su nerviosismo.

Nos dirigíamos a Nueva York, haríamos algunas promociones por ahí, para luego ir hasta México. Con lo que no estaría en casa durante casi una semana. Habían pasado tres días desde que había visto a Amy, y a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba llamarla nuevamente, cada vez que tomaba el teléfono para hacerlo, me convencía a mi mismo que era mejor no hacerlo ahora mismo.

¿Quizás está ocupada? ¿Quizás ya esté durmiendo? ¿Quizás se asuste si la llamo?

Aún no sabía cómo había tenido la voluntad de hacerlo aquel primer día. Quizás había sido la adrenalina del momento vivido con ella, la que me había ayudado a decidirme, pero al no encontrarla y al paso de los días, me sentía cada vez más inseguro.

- ¿La llamaste? – me preguntó Tom, cuando metí mi maleta en el coche.

- No – fue mi respuesta tajante.

- Pero si te gusta Bill – continuó de camino a la puerta del conductor.

- Y a ti también ¿no? – le contesté con ironía, golpeando la puerta del coche, para ir hasta la del acompañante.

- ¡Definitivamente no se puede hablar contigo! – Se quejó – no puedes arreglar tus problemas, pero tampoco dejas que te ayuden.

- No te he pedido ayuda – me encogí de hombros mirando por la ventana.

Tom no dijo nada, puso en marcha el coche y salimos de casa. Una vez que íbamos ya de camino al aeropuerto volvió a insistir.

- ¿Por qué no la invitas a Nueva York? – sugirió.

Lo miré y él hizo lo mismo conmigo, por una milésima de segundo, para volver a mirar la carretera.

- ¿Y cómo se lo voy a proponer?... ¿Hey Amy, te gustaría venirte a Nueva York conmigo? – dije, burlándome de su idea.

Tom se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y por qué no? – me preguntó.

- ¡¿Estás loco?

- No hermanito, ese gen lo heredaste tú – me dijo.

- Te recuerdo que nuestros genes se duplicaron.

- Pero el de la locura lo desarrollaste tú – se rió.

Yo resoplé, no estaba de ánimo para entrar en peleas absurdas con Tom.

- Piénsalo Bill… siempre es mejor dar un paso adelante que esperar a que otro lo dé – continuó – además, ella no puede llamarte, no sabe tu número.

En eso Tom tenía razón. Si a alguien le tocaba mover ficha, era a mí.

Me quedé un momento más en silencio, estábamos entrando ya en la zona del aeropuerto.

- ¿Pero qué puedo decirle? – me encogí de hombros.

Dar un paso siendo Bill, era mucho más complicado que siendo un anónimo.

- Ya pudiste hablar con ella como Noah… - continuó Tom aparcando.

- Pero ahora no soy Noah… soy Bill… el cantante al que ella admira… ¿y si me equivoco? ¿si no estoy a la altura de su expectativa?

Tom sacó la llave, con el coche ya apagado y me miró.

- ¿Realmente es ella lo que no ve a Bill? ¿O eres tú el que no es capaz de mostrárselo?

No supe que responderle. Mi hermano dejó aquella pregunta en el aire y yo supe que de alguna manera tenía razón. Amy podía estar enamorada de una imagen, pero después de todo, esa imagen me protegía a mí, y desmoronarla era muy difícil.

.

Esa noche, cuando ya estaba instalado en la habitación de hotel, luego de un día en el que habíamos hecho algunas firmas, y esperando a estar en un programa de radio al día siguiente, presentando el nuevo single. Yo miraba el teléfono en mi mano, mientras que en la otra sostenía un vodka con naranja, que iba tomando poco a poco.

Sabía que teníamos tres horas de diferencia entre Nueva York y Salem, así que ahora serían cerca de las nueve de la noche para Amy.

Me mordí el labio, y le di al botón de llamada. Tenía que ser cauteloso, no podía invitarla a Nueva York sin más, como había propuesto Tom, quizás para él era fácil hacer algo como eso, pero para mí no. Esperé con un nudo en la garganta y otro en el estómago, a que ella respondiera, y cuando ya estaba por pensar que nuevamente no lo haría, escuché su voz.

- ¿Si?...

- ¿Amy? – pregunté. Aunque reconocía de inmediato el tono de su voz. No sabría decir si era el sonido o la forma de decir, pero sabía que era ella.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que mi corazón no podía dejar de latir, y podía sentir el modo en que presionaba el teléfono en mi mano.

- ¿Amy?... – insistí.

- Sí… soy yo… - contestó con la voz contenida.

- Hola… soy…

- … Bill…

Creo que casi contuve el aliento cuando la escuché decir mi nombre, ahí estaba esa fascinación que ella sentía por mí, y el miedo que me daba a defraudarla.

- Sí… - dije, intentando que mi mente trabajara y le diera una pequeña luz a esta conversación, que amenazaba con terminarse antes de comenzar - ¿estás ocupada?

Al menos era una forma de salir del dilema, de momento.

- No… casi estoy cerrando… - me respondió, componiéndose a sí misma.

La conocía ya tan bien, con tan poco.

- Claro, la cafetería… - quise sonar amable, pero el pánico aún me atenazaba.

- Sí…

Nuevamente el silencio. Ese que parecía aplastarme como una enorme roca.

- He leído tus cuadernos… - dije.

Esperaba que aquella confesión abriera ligeramente la conversación.

- ¿Los dos? – preguntó incrédula.

- Sí…

Ahora era yo el que se quedaba sin palabras.

- Pensé que el primero se habría perdido – me confesó.

- No… estaba entre… lo que me envía la disquera.

- ¿Llamas para demandarme o algo? – la escuché sonreír y de alguna manera eso aligeró la tensión que sentía.

- No, si me explicas algo… - me sentí lo suficientemente valiente como para entrar en el juego.

- ¿Qué?... – aún sonreía y su voz se había profundizado un poco. Quizás como un modo de mantener la confidencialidad de nuestra conversación.

- Explícame, porqué una colcha de leopardo… - pregunté, recordando que era algo que nunca había podido aclarar.

Amy rió divertida.

- Tú estás empeñado en sacarme los colores… - me dijo.

- No haberlo escrito… - le respondí.

Por un momento me sentí, como si estuviera hablando con alguien a quién conocía de hacía mucho.

- Es verdad… tengo que hacerme responsable de mis actos hasta el final… ¿verdad? – me preguntó.

En ese momento sonreí yo.

- Desde luego… es el precio por ser adulto – contesté.

- Déjame respirar antes de hablar… - la escuché tomar aire profundamente, imaginé incluso sus labios entreabiertos, aspirando el aire, y aquel sonido me resultó tan sensual, que casi se me escapa un jadeo, y creo que a punto estuve de marearme.

- ¿Amy?... – la interrumpí antes de que comenzara con su explicación.

- Estoy aquí… sólo intento calmarme… - respondió sinceramente.

- ¿Quisieras…? - y ahí estaba bailando la idea en mi mente.

- … ¿Qué?... – su voz aterciopelada y me atrevería a decir, que tan agitada como la mía.

No sé si fue la copa que me había comenzado, su recuerdo, o el profundo deseo que despertaba en mí su voz.

- ¿Quisieras venir a Nueva York?

Continuará…

**Se me han puesto mariposas en el estómago!... ufff… que le dirá Amy ahora?... aunque creo que si ella es una Billcodiana de corazón, ya sabemos lo que hará ¿verdad?. Y Bill que quería irse con cuidado… ainsss… este hombre es apasionado y algo impetuoso en el amor. Al menos el Bill que he creado.**

**Besitos y espero que disfruten del capítulo.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV**

.

Respiré profundamente una vez, dos, tres, justo antes de cruzar la puerta que separaba a los pasajeros del resto de los transeúntes del aeropuerto de Nueva York. Eran más de medio día, a pesar de que había tomado el vuelo muy temprano. Me llevé la mano al cabello instintivamente, dejándolo caer tras mi espalda, mientras tirando de mi maleta, miraba alrededor buscando el rostro de Gerard, que era quien me vendría a buscar.

Me mordí el labio, mientras intentaba distinguir en medio de las personas a ese enorme hombre, hasta que lo vi. Ladeé un poco la cabeza, esperando que me reconociera, como hizo, acercándose hasta mí.

- Buenas tarde – me saludó con algo parecido a su sonrisa, que yo intenté responder.

- Buenas tardes…

- El coche está por aquí – me indicó el camino a su izquierda.

Volvía a respirar profundamente, esperando no hacer demasiado ruido, para que el hombre que iba ligeramente por delante de mí, no lo notara. Estos últimos días estaban pasando, como si en realidad los estuviese soñando. ¿Cuántas veces en la vida se puede conocer al objeto de tu admiración y ser invitada a pasar un día con él además?

Bill me había llamado, y de alguna manera la conversación, a pesar del nerviosismo que yo experimentaba, y que casi podía jurar que experimentaba él también, había fluido y desembocado en aquella extraña invitación. Extraña para mí, pero quizás no tanto para él. Había cosas en el mundo que rodeaba a Bill, que seguramente yo no sabía, y tal vez esta no era la primera vez que él invitaba a una chica al sitio en el que estaba.

Pero no iba a pensar en ello. No me iba a arruinar el momento yo sola.

Continué siguiendo a Gerard, por aquel enorme aeropuerto, más grande que el de Salem, desde luego, y el estómago se me iba apretando cada vez más. Sabía que aún tendría un momento en el coche para calmarme hasta ver a Bill nuevamente, y cuando lo pensaba, cuando venía a mi mente esa realidad, 'volver a ver a Bill', era como si el piso se hiciera inestable, como si todo a mi alrededor se convirtiera en un paisaje dibujado e irreal.

Porque esto tenía que ser un sueño ¿no?

- Aquí – indicó Gerard un coche. Luego tomó el manillar de mi maleta, y yo lo miré algo confusa – la dejaré en el maletero – me indicó al ver que yo no la soltaba.

- Claro… - susurré, sintiéndome torpe.

Él volvió a intentar aquello que yo debía interpretar como una sonrisa, y abrió la puerta del coche negro. Me subí a él y sólo cuando me senté, noté que no estaba sola.

- Hola Amy…

Me dijo Bill, y yo me quedé completamente muda. No habría tiempo para calmarme en el coche.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje? – insistió, preguntándome.

Yo casi no podía mirarlo. El corazón me latía con tanta fuerza.

- Bien…

Fue todo lo que atiné a decir.

- Me alegro… - continuó él, parecía tan tranquilo, tan seguro de sí mismo – ponte el cinturón.

Su voz era amable, delicada como la recordaba, con aquellas notas dulces y suaves al final de cada frase, que me llenaban de una cálida sensación.

Yo obedecí, pero me temblaban tanto las manos, que no era capaz de acertar a cerrar en el seguro del cinturón.

- Permíteme – dijo Bill, acercando sus manos hasta las mías, tomando con un roce suave de sus dedos, la extensión del cinturón, encajándolo en su sitio con un clic – ya está.

En ese momento me miró y todo se borró para mí. Las personas, el lugar, el viaje, las razones… todo.

- Tendrás hambre… - susurró.

Hambre de ti, pensé.

- Mucha… - respondí.

Él se humedeció los labios, con esa lengua juguetona que tantos suspiros me había arrancado.

- Bien… - aceptó él, sonriendo suavemente – Gerard, al hotel.

Dio la orden, mirando hacía el asiento del conductor, momento en el que yo me dediqué a recrearme en la forma perfecta de su nariz, y de sus labios, el cuello estilizado y largo que adornado por un par de cadenas, parecía más desnudo que de costumbre. Y entonces me llevé la mano al pecho. Apretando el corazón que colgaba de mi cuello y que como siempre, estaba oculto bajo mi blusa.

Bill volvió a mirarme.

- ¿Crees que podrás contarme algo por el camino? – me preguntó sonriente, sin permanecer demasiado tiempo en mis ojos.

- ¿Contarte algo? – pregunté, como si sus palabras no hubiesen sido suficientemente claras.

Él asintió suavemente.

Abrí la boca intentando decir algo, pero mi mente estaba en blanco. Así que le conté lo primero que se me vino.

- Mi vecina, Sofía, me va a regalar un gato – hablé como si aquello fuera en realidad del interés de Bill.

- ¿Sí?... ¿qué tiempo tiene? – quiso saber.

Y creo que me sorprendí de lo fácil que parecía hablar con él, claro, cuando no lo miraba demasiado.

- Casi dos meses… es un amor… - dije, recordando al pequeño gatito, que con sus manchas negras, sobre un fondo blanco, me recordaba mucho a uno que había tenido de pequeña.

- Te gusta entonces – advirtió – digo, no es sólo porque te lo regalen ¿no?

- O no… me gusta, además ya casi vive conmigo… - sonreí y lo volví a mirar.

Error fatal.

- ¿Qué nombre le pondrás? – preguntó.

Pero para ese momento yo estaba extraviada en la forma en que sus pestañas enmarcaban sus ojos.

- Amy…

- ¿Ah?...

- Que cómo le piensas llamar… - repitió.

- No lo sé… - me encogí de hombros – aún no he pensado un nombre.

Me sonrió.

- Ya tenemos una tarea para estos dos días – concluyó.

Y yo no me podía creer que estuviera aquí, en el mismo coche con Bill Kaulitz, y que aún me quedaran cerca de treinta y seis horas a su lado.

Suspiré.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó ante mi suspiro – ¿quieres que abra la ventanilla?

- No, no, no… estoy bien… - le aseguré, notando como se me encendían las mejillas. Iba a tener que cerrar mejor la boca.

- ¿Ahora cuéntame algo tú? – le pedí, atreviéndome un poco más. Si sentía que la conversación la manejaba yo, quizás podía comportarme como una mujer y no como una chiquilla.

- No hay mucho que contar… cuando tú vuelvas a Salem, yo partiré a México – habló.

- Ya lo sé… - acepté.

Él me miró y sonrió amablemente, yo sólo lo miré un segundo.

- Se me olvidaba que mi vida esta primero en internet, que en mi propia agenda – habló, no sin cierta ironía.

- No seas tan cruel… - me atreví a decir.

- ¿Yo soy el cruel? – preguntó.

E inmediatamente noté el tono de desafío en su voz. Y por extraño que pareciera no me amedrentó, al contrario, encendió mi defensa.

- Claro… las fans sólo queremos estar ahí para acompañarte – objeté.

- Pero en muchas ocasiones cruzan la línea, entre lo profesional y lo personal – se defendió él.

Para ese momento ambos nos estábamos mirando y analizando, como si se tratara de dos contrincantes en un ring.

- Si entraras a internet, en lugar de querer ponerle una bomba, sabrías que son pocos los sitios de fans, que invaden tu espacio personal – ataqué.

- Me estás replicando… -´abrió los ojos, divertido.

- Creo que sí… - reí mientras me mordía el labio. Ocasión que él aprovechó para mirar mi boca.

Y como si lo hubiese sabido, mis defensas cayeron, pero que si mi espada fuese de madera, frente a un arma automática.

En ese momento dejó de mirarme, y por el casi imperceptible gesto de ansiedad que noté en sus ojos, comprendí, que al parecer, ambos blandíamos espadas de madera.

Llegamos al hotel y Gerard nos acompañó en todo momento. Detrás, cuando caminamos hasta el ascensos. En frente, cuando estábamos dentro y subíamos a la plata siete. Y cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, nos dejó pasar adelante nuevamente, lo miré de reojo y le susurré a Bill.

- ¿Hasta dónde va a seguirnos?

- Terminas acostumbrándote – respondió casi resignado.

- Ya… eso de no poder estar nunca a solas ¿no? – recordé lo que él mismo había dicho, a más de un medio de comunicación.

- Tanto como nunca… no… - sonrió justo antes de detenerse y mirarme, permitiéndome ver su rostro y su sonrisa plenamente.

En ese momento recordé los minutos que compartimos en aquella firma de autógrafos de Salem, y junto con ello, el beso que le robé. Bajé la mirada y contuve un suspiro.

- Esta es tu habitación - me indicó la puerta que estaba tras de mí, mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo – y aquí está la tarjeta.

- Gracias – le susurré, sin mirarlo directamente, recibiendo lo que me ofrecía.

- Mi habitación es aquella – me mostró la puerta contigua, unos metros más allá, por el pasillo. No sabía si estarían conectadas internamente.

Aquella idea me vino de golpe, trayendo consigo un montón de comentarios que habíamos hecho las chicas y yo, sobre una habitación con conexiones para que Bill nos visitara.

Nuevamente aguanté un suspiro.

No podía definir lo que pensaba de todo esto. Una parte de mí sabía que se estaba arriesgando, pero la otra asumía ese riesgo incierto, como si se lanzara en una tumba abierta.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para instalarte? – preguntó con amabilidad.

Volví a mirarlo.

- Diez minutos – dije sin más, no quería perderme ni un momento de estar a su lado.

- Pasaré por ti entonces – me avisó.

- Bien… - me quedé mirándolo, él sonrió de esa forma dulce que solía tener.

- Abre la puerta… - me indicó con un gesto.

Y me sentí tan torpe, que cerré los ojos mientras lo pensaba.

- No te preocupes – me alivió, tomando la tarjeta de entre mis manos, y pasando tan cerca de mí, que el aroma de su perfume me llenó la nariz, abriendo la puerta – listo.

¿Cómo podía ser tan considerado? Y ¿cómo podía estar yo aquí pensando en una posibilidad con él?

"Los imposibles sólo están en nuestra mente"

Había dicho, y quizás fuese justamente esa frase, la que me tenía ahora mismo aquí, frente a él.

- Espero que estés cómoda… - habló – ya me contarás.

- Seguro lo estaré… - atiné a decir.

- Nos vemos en diez minutos – me volvió a avisar.

- Sí…

Gerard se acercó y me extendió el manillar de mi maleta, que era pequeña, para todo lo que traía en el interior. Entre en la habitación, muy a mi pesar, cerrando la puerta, mientras Bill aún estaba de pie en el pasillo.

En cuanto encontré un sitio en el que sentarme lo hice. Se trataba del borde de la cama. Cerré los ojos respirando profundamente para no ahogarme. Me dejé caer atrás, en la mullida cama, que me recibió como si se tratara de un amasijo de nubes.

Antes de emprender éste viaje, había hablado con Miry, y lo primero que ella me preguntó cuando se lo conté.

- ¿Te dijo por qué quiere que vayas?

- Bueno… no exactamente… - le respondí – dijo que había leído mis cuadernos.

- Le habrás impresionado – se rió amablemente.

- ¿Con los cuadernos o con el beso? – me reí ironizando mis propios pasos.

- Quizás con ambos…

Sabía que Miry, Lily, Solange, Luna, todas. Se alegraban de lo que me estaba sucediendo, aunque sólo había hablado con Miry sobre el viaje. Era increíble la forma, en que personas, completamente ajenas, terminaban convirtiéndose en parte de nuestras vidas. Quizás, y después de todo, estábamos destinados a nacer en una familia, pero encontrar la propia en el transcurso de vida.

- Llévate mi número de teléfono, por lo que sea – me pidió Miry.

- Lo tengo, sí… gracias.

Abrí los ojos, luego de ese recuerdo, y me decidí a sacar algunas cosas de mi bolso, para que pesara menos. Miré mi aspecto en el espejo, pero ya no tenía demasiado tiempo para cambiarlo, de todo modos entré al baño, que me pareció enorme comparado con el que tenía en el segundo pido del café. En el mueble que había bajo el enorme espejo que cubría una de las paredes por completo, había toda clase de productos de baño. Desde cepillos de dientes, hasta jabones, y al abrir una pequeña y discreta cajita de madera, me encontré hasta con preservativos, lo que me sorprendió realmente. Si que pensaban en los clientes a cabalidad. Humedecí un algodón que saqué de una algodonera de cristal, y me toqué ligeramente las mejillas, para refrescarme. A continuación solté mi cabello, lo revolví un poco, dejando que las ondas del pelo se abrieran ligeramente, y volví a tomarlo, sólo un poco, algo más arriba de la nuca. Saqué mi labial del neceser que traía conmigo y comencé a aplicarlo en el momento justo en que dos golpes sonaron en la puerta de mi habitación. Uní los labios, de esa forma que lograba exasperar a los maquillistas, y salí del baño.

- ¡Un momento! – pedí, mientras me quitaba los zapatos de medio tacón que había llevado durante el viaje, y me subía a unos, que me habían un par de centímetros más alta.

Caminé hasta la puerta, repasando en un segundo, el pelo, la chaqueta, el maquillaje, el bolso, los zapatos. Y abrí.

- ¿He llegado demasiado pronto? – preguntó Bill, de nuevo con aquella amabilidad que me derretía.

- No… - alcancé a decir, mientras que mis ojos se recreaban en la nueva camisa que traía puesta. Y que para mi deleite, me permitía ver un poco más de su pecho.

Me sostuve de la manilla de la puerta, conteniendo el mareo que me estaba produciendo ese hombre, de pie frente a mí, en todo su esplendor.

Continuará…

**AHHHH…. Ya está en Nueva York… y Bill con ella… Deoz… me voy a morir de la ansiedad… a ver qué pasa luego. Esto es como conocerse de nuevo ¿no?... **

**Espero que el capítulo les vaya gustando, y que me cuenten que opinan.**

**Besos y gracias por leer.**

**Siempre en amor**

_**Anyara**_


	15. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV**

.

Habíamos recorrido parte de Nueva York, para llegar al restaurante en que ahora nos encontrábamos. Amy acababa de pedir platos vegetarianos, no sabía si por costumbre o cortesía. El camarero nos recogió las cartas y nos ofreció algo de beber.

- ¿Vino?

- Blanco, con una nota dulce – respondí casi sin pensar.

De inmediato miré a Amy, que se notaba sorprendida.

- ¿Te gusta? – le pregunté, esperando disimular.

- Sí…- Asintió suavemente,

El camarero me sugirió una clase de vino y se retiró en cuanto lo acepté.

- Cuéntame más cosas de ti – le pedí.

- Tienes mus cuadernos – me miró ligeramente, sus largas pestañas extendían de forma llamativa sus ojos.

- Y me gustan mucho – confesé – pero me cuentan pocas cosas sobre ti.

- No hay mucho que contar – apoyó su mentón sobre la mano, mirando por el gran ventanal que nos permitía ver la parte de la ciudad.

- No voy a insistir, yo soy el primero en custodiar mi vida privada.

Me miró nuevamente.

- Sinceramente siento que no hay mucho que contar – volvió a insistir – mi último año ha sido, para ti y mi cafetería.

Se encogió de hombros, mirando la servilleta en sus manos.

No supe que responderle, creo que de cierta manera, me sentía intimidado al sentirme el punto de referencia de una persona.

- Tom está celoso… - le dije entonces, buscando mantener una conversación en el plano anecdotario.

- ¿Por qué? – quiso saber mirándome nuevamente.

- Por lo de las 'Billcodianas'

- Oh…

Creo que por un momento sus mejillas se tornaron sonrosadas.

- Y ahora que recuerdo, no me has explicado aquello de la colcha – me incliné ligeramente hacía ella, apoyando los brazos en la mesa. Enviándole un mensaje corporal, con el que le decía, que tenía toda mi atención.

Me miró con un matiz de enfado, que no pasó inadvertido.

- Qué malo eres… - su voz era suave, pero acusadora.

Yo sonreí.

- Un poco… - acepté.

Me estaba sintiendo algo más equilibrado. Mi seguridad parecía reafirmarse.

Amy aceptó el reto.

- Pues reservaré ese secreto para mí, un poco más… - su voz sonó desinhibida, completamente audaz.

- ¿Quién está siento mala ahora? – pregunté, sin quitarle la mirada.

- Tengo que aprovechar mis cartas si quiero tu interés – confesó justo antes de morderse el labio.

Y ahí estaba la Amy sensual con la que había conversado por msn.

- ¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? – le pregunté.

Ella abrió la boca, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no lo lograba.

- Su vino.

Escuché la voz del camarero a nuestro lado.

La ceremonia para servir las copas de vino, sucedió en completo silencio, pero no exento de miradas. La comida estaba saliendo mejor de lo que habría esperado. Amy parecía ir liberándose poco a poco, y eso me daba espacio a mí, para no sentirme un ser 'especial'

- ¿Brindamos? – pregunté, cuando el camarero nos dejó con las copas de vino blanco servidas.

Amy alzó su copa.

- Has tú el brindis.

Y pasaron mil cosas por mi cabeza, desde agradecer por tenerla ahí, hasta la esperanza que tenía, de que se quedara el resto de mi vida.

- Por la compañía – dije sin más.

La vi sonreír.

- Por la realización de un sueño – dijo ella.

- Eso me gusta más – acepté acercando la copa lentamente a mis labios, sin dejar de mirarla.

Y ella tampoco dejaba de hacerlo, aunque su copa seguía alzada sin tocar su boca.

Debía reconocer que todo el tiempo había aprendido que cosas deleitaban a mis fans. Mis piercing, mi lengua asomando, aunque la mayoría de las veces era de forma involuntaria. Ver sus reacciones desde el escenario, muchas veces me arrancaba una sonrisa. Pero tener ahora frente a mí a Amy, con sus ojos atentos en mí, fue como un aliciente, quería buscar en ella, esa clase de reacciones. Así que en cuanto la copa dejó mis labios, los recorrí con la lengua sin dejar de mirarla.

Debía reconocer que mi punto malicioso tenía.

Pude ver claramente como sus pupilas se dilataban, y aquello me entregó una potente sensación de necesidad.

¿Era perverso imaginarla bajo mi cuerpo, en la cama de mi habitación?

Tuve que bajar la mirada.

- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer esta noche? – le pregunté.

Y creo que no fui consciente del significado que encerraban mis palabras, hasta que estuvieron dichas.

- Lo que tú quieras… - respondió casi en un susurro.

La volví a mirar, mientras que el camarero se instalaba junto a nosotros, con la mesa en la que traía nuestra comida.

Yo había hecho una pregunta, y lo cierto es que tendría que ser tonto, para no comprender lo que ella me insinuaba.

.

Cinco horas más tarde, y luego de una entrevista que dimos para una radio local. Me encontraba frente a mi espejo, esperando escoger el atuendo adecuado. Le había preguntado a Amy qué quería hacer, y ella me había respondido de un modo tan insinuante, que casi me quedo sin habla el resto de la comida.

- El cinturón negro.

Hablé en voz alta, aunque estaba sólo. No quería arreglarme tanto como para llamar la atención, pero tampoco quería simplificar demasiado mi vestimenta.

Miré el pantalón que llevaba. Un jeans oscuro sin excesivas pretensiones. Me quedé un momento analizando si era lo que realmente quería llevar. Y sin proponérmelo siquiera, mi mente me llevó a una frase que había leído en algunos de los comentarios de las Billcodianas.

"_Le quitaría el pantalón con los dientes… cordón por cordón"_

Me mordí el labio. Y ese punto malévolo que sabía que tenía, me llevó de vuelta a mis maletas.

Tomé un pantalón que no llamaba demasiado la atención, pero que se ajustaba a la cintura con un entramado de cordones. Siempre podía ocultarlo bajo una camiseta o una chaqueta, no tenía porque llamar la atención.

Así que me decidí a cambiarme.

Escuché un golpe en la puerta, era el característico toque de Tom, cuando estábamos en algún hotel. Así que no respondí, él sabía que podía entrar.

- ¿Qué tal? – me preguntó apoyándose en uno de los pilares que había al terminar el recibidor.

- Con algo de prisa… - le contesté, mientras metía un pie en el nuevo pantalón.

- Veo que has tenido problemas para decidirte – observó la ropa que había sobre mi cama.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – le pregunté, sin querer responder a su comienzo de interrogatorio.

- Más bien, vengo por si tú lo necesitas.

Lo miré mientras me ataba el pantalón a la cintura. Tom sonrió y sacó su mano del bolsillo, desplegando una tira de preservativos.

Entorné los ojos.

- ¡¿Qué? – Se defendió sin que yo dijera nada – ¿no pensarás usar los que te pone el hotel?

Le di la espalda, mirándome nuevamente en el espejo, pero si evitarlo a él, que se reflejaba igualmente.

- ¿Quién dijo que tengo pensado usarlos? – pregunté por molestarlo.

- ¿A capela? – Habló casi alterado - ¡Ni se te ocurra!

- Cualquiera pensaría que no me conoces – lo acusé, comenzando a ponerme el relicario que siempre llevaba, y la llave que me había enviado Amy, y que había pasado a convertirse en parte de mis infaltables.

- Eso, tú descarga tensiones riéndote de mi inocencia – se quejó.

- ¡¿Inocencia?... ¡Ja! – ahora sí que me reía.

Tom se me acercó con una pequeña sonrisa.

- De verdad, tómalos… - me volvió a ofrecer los preservativos.

Yo no los miré, me pasé un dedo por las pestañas que llevaba limpias de rímel.

- No me voy a acostar con ella la primera noche – le avisé.

Él se dio la vuelta, algo exasperado.

- Ya, y también dijiste que no la invitarías a Nueva York.

En eso tenía razón.

Lo miré a través del espejo un instante. Arrugué un poco el ceño y volví a mirarme los ojos, que había repasado ligeramente con lápiz de color negro.

- Te los dejo aquí – arrojó la tira sobre la cama.

- ¿A qué hora salimos mañana? – le pregunté, como una forma de cambiar de tema.

- A eso de las siete de la tarde.

- Bien...

Luego de un instante, lo vi marchar hacía la puerta.

- Que tengas buena noche – agitó la mano en el aire, de espaldas a mí.

- Gracias – alcancé a decir, antes que la puerta se cerrara.

Respiré profundamente, repasando mi atuendo. Aunque no estaba del todo conforme, me parecía que iba bastante bien. Miré la hora, pasaban de las ocho, y teníamos mesa reservada para las nueve, para luego ir a un musical. Después de debatirlo durante la comida, habíamos acordado que sería lo mejor, una vez en Nueva York. El escogido. El fantasma de la ópera.

Pasé junto a la cama, y miré el obsequio de mi hermano. Debían de haber al menos ocho preservativos en aquella tira. Me mordí el labio, y corté tres, que me eché al bolsillo, como si fuese un ladrón que esperaba no ser visto.

Cuando me encontré frente a la puerta de Amy, resoplé esperando centrarme. Gerard nos estaría esperando en recepción, ya que no dejaría que saliéramos solos.

Le di dos golpes a la puerta, y comencé a jugar con la pulsera de mi reloj.

- Puntualidad alemana – me dijo Amy en cuanto apareció.

Verla con aquel vestido de color gris perla, me condensó la sangre. Podía notar cada curva, sin que se ajustara en realidad. La forma en que el escote caía sobre su pecho, sin enseñar nada, pero insinuándolo todo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Me preguntó algo desconcertada - ¿Voy mal así? ¿No es apropiado?

Carraspeé ligeramente, esperando aclarar mi garganta, porque me parecía que no me iba a salir ni la voz.

- No… estás… bien… - alcancé a comerme el 'muy', que casi se me escapa.

Ella sonrió.

- Gracias… - bajó la mirada.

De alguna manera, tenía la sensación de que Amy era completamente consciente de cada sensación que despertaba en mí, pero de algún modo no terminaba de creérselo.

- Bill… - habló a mi lado, mientras esperábamos al ascensor.

- Sí… - no quise mirarla demasiado, no aún.

Se tomó una pausa, obligándome a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

- Gracias por este hermoso día.

Le sonreí.

- Todavía no ha terminado – le dije.

Y así me sentía. Comenzando un camino.

El timbre del ascensor nos avisó, y ambos nos dispusimos a subir. Los pisos se fueron marcando en la pequeña pantalla digital, hasta que llegamos al primero. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, pude ver a Gerard, esperando a unos metros.

- ¿Le gustará el musical?- me preguntó Amy.

- No lo sé… - sonreí – esperemos que sí.

Al parecer ella ya comenzaba a tomarse mejor la presencia de Gerard.

Una vez en el restaurante, pedimos champagne, también con una nota de dulzor, que para cuando llegó el postre, ya tenía a Amy con un poco menos de vergüenza.

- Así que para cuando llegó Sofía, el señor de la gorra ya se me estaba declarando – estaba terminando de contarme una de varías anécdotas que le habían sucedido en el café.

- ¿Y pudo hacerlo? – le pregunté divertido con la historia.

- Bueno, la verdad es que me daba pena decirle que no al hombre – me confesó – aunque creo que debió entenderlo, porque no volví a verlo en el café.

- Probablemente lo entendió – sonreí.

- Sí… - se encogió ligeramente de hombros, bebiendo un poco más de su copa, que ya se estaba vaciando.

- ¿Más? – pregunté tocando la botella que permanecía aún en el hielo, junto a nosotros.

- No – negó categórica – una más y no respondo de mí.

Me sonreí al recordar nuestra primera cena, aquella que transcurrió frente a una pantalla de computador.

- ¿Y qué podría pasar? – me aventuré a preguntar.

Yo también notaba el efecto relajante del alcohol en mis venas.

- Mmm… - hizo un sonido, que me sonó a propuesta – podría comenzar a darte de mi postre.

Un helado que comenzaba a derretirse en su copa.

- ¿A sí? – sonreí.

- O serlo… - me miró fijamente, susurrando las palabras, con aquel tono confidencial que nos daba el rincón en el que cenábamos.

Y no sabía si hablaba ella o al champagne.

- ¿Ser qué?... ¿el postre? – pregunté notando como la conversación me iba estimulando.

Ella se mordió el labio como respuesta. Luego bajó la mirada y respiró.

- ¿A qué hora comienza el musical? – preguntó.

Tuve que pensarlo un momento, o quizás lo que tuve que hacer, fue reestructurar la prioridad de mis pensamientos.

Musical, luego hotel.

- A las diez y media – respondí.

- A esa hora, en un día normal, estaría conectada a internet – confesó – hablando de ti.

- Igual prefieres eso… - quise molestarla.

Me miró comprendiendo mi humor.

- Desde luego… para qué perder el tiempo cenando contigo ¿verdad?

- Verdad – sonreí.

- Pudiendo llevarte directo al cuarto oscuro – me soltó, y luego de eso abrió mucho los ojos.

En ese momento sonó un teléfono. Inmediatamente supe que no era el mío.

Noté como Amy arrugaba un poco el ceño, mientras comenzaba a buscar en su bolso. Miró la pantalla, y lo dejó caer nuevamente dentro del bolso.

- Contesta – le dije – por mí no te preocupes.

- No… será equivocado.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunté.

- No conozco el número.

En un momento había cambiado su humor, y no pude evitar pensar en qué podía ocultar.

- ¿Nos vamos? – me preguntó sonriendo de forma que la amabilidad desplazó a la alegría.

- Claro…

Le hice un gesto al camarero, que se mantenía pendiente de nosotros.

Y en cuestión de minutos, estábamos de camino al teatro.

- Amy… - le hablé.

Llevábamos unos minutos de viaje, y ella se había mantenido mirando por la ventana. Por alguna razón, sentía que esa llamada sin responder, estaba creando un vacío entre nosotros.

- ¿Sí? – me miró.

- Si quieres que volvamos al hotel, lo haremos – le ofrecí.

Quizás necesitaba de la intimidad de su habitación, para devolver esa llamada.

- No… por favor - negó con un gesto y noté como su mano se posaba sobre la mía – lo siento.

Se disculpó de inmediato queriendo retirar la mano, pero el impulso que sentí por retenerla en mi vida, fue mucho más intenso que la razón.

- No… me gusta…- le confesé, encerrando sus dedos en mi mano.

Amy me miró, y sentí el deseo intenso de besarla. Le miré los labios, que parecían invitarme inocentemente.

Continuará…

**Ufff… ya me costó que saliera este capítulo… jejejeje… espero que les haya gustado, a mí lo de la visita de Tom, me hizo mucha gracias… a ver por dónde salen estos dos… qué difícil es romper el hielo, por Deoz… **

**Besos y gracias por leer. Espero sus comentarios.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	16. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI**

.

Amy se mantuvo muy atenta al musical, durante todo el tiempo que este duro. La observaba de reojo, y podía notar sus expresiones, que se acentuaban por la forma en que apresaba mi mano, pasando de tomarla, a estrangularla, y casi acariciarla en las partes más emotivas de la obra. Pero se sentía bien tener una mano tomada de la mía, era una sensación lejana, casi olvidada.

Cálida.

- Qué preciosa… - me dijo en medio de un susurró, cuando terminó el musical, y todos aplaudíamos esperando a que apareciera el elenco.

- Una historia dolorosa – respondí.

- Pero hermosa – continuó defendiendo.

La miré, sus ojos buscaban los míos, quizás como una forma de reafirmar su idea.

- Bien, lo acepto – sonreí – hermosa.

Ella asintió sintiendo el triunfo, que era más que un triunfo, era una afinidad.

Salimos del teatro, en cuanto este comenzó a vaciarse. Gerard venía nuevamente tras nosotros, como si se tratara de la sombra que proyectábamos. Y comenzamos a caminar hacía el coche, que estaba aparcado muy cerca. Miré la mano de Amy, la misma que me había estado oprimiendo durante casi dos horas, y que ahora permanecía sosteniendo la mantilla que llevaba cubriéndole la espalda, las mías estaban en los bolsillo. Podíamos ver el coche a la distancia, mientras que las luces de una ciudad que no duerme, nos invitaban.

- Es una noche agradable – le dije.

No hacía frío en realidad, y aún era temprano, al menos para mí.

- Mucho – aceptó, observando a la distancia.

Lo cierto es que me daba tristeza meterme en el coche, para ir a encerrarme a una habitación de hotel.

- ¿Quieres pasear? – le pregunté mirándola.

Después de mañana, todo era incierto, no sabía qué sucedería, ni de qué manera podía estar junto a ella. Quizás, y sin haberlo notado antes, todas mis esperanzas estaban puestas en estas horas, en lo que pudiéramos compartir y en lo que Amy pudiera ver en mí.

La vi sonreír.

- Me encantará – sonrió.

Cambiando la mano que sostenía su mantilla, para extender la que quedaba de mi lado, tirando de la tela de mi camisa, para que yo sacara la mía del bolsillo.

Podían ser los gestos, expresiones tan simples, pero tan significativas.

Liberé mi mano y acepté su invitación, enlazando sus dedos con soltura, como si en realidad jugáramos a darnos las manos. Los pasos nos llevaron hasta uno de los parques de Nueva York, no estaba seguro de a cual, pero nos permitía mirar la bahía.

Gerard nos había seguido en todo momento con el coche. Así que se detuvo cerca de nosotros, para ese momento Amy ya no parecía notar su presencia. Sin embargo, yo sabía que estaba ahí, siempre.

Las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban en el agua. Y todo a nuestro alrededor parecía tan tranquilo, tan excepcionalmente en calma.

- Amy… - le hablé.

- ¿Si?... – preguntó mirando el espectáculo sobre el agua, al igual que yo.

- Un día en tu cuaderno… - comencé a hablar, pocas veces sus palabras eran tristes, y quizás por eso, me había marcado tanto – estabas muy triste…

- ¿Tú no estás nunca triste? – me preguntó.

- A veces…

- Como todo el mundo ¿no?

- Creo que sí.

Comprendí que no quería hablar de ello.

Ambos nos quedamos un momento en silencio.

- Espero que éste no sea uno de esos días – me sonrió, mirándome de medio lado.

- Sabes que no lo es – le aseguré.

Esta vez fui yo el que tomó su mano. Ella continuó enfocada en nuestras manos sobre el barandal.

- Mañana a esta hora… tú estarás en México, y yo en Salem… - me dijo, como si aquello fuera una especie de sentencia que caería tarde o temprano sobre nosotros.

Me miró entonces, y yo podía sentir como el corazón se me apretaba en el pecho.

- Amy… - le susurré.

Pero sabía que no iba a salir nada más que pasión de mi boca.

Acerqué un dedo a sus labios, y me ayudé para que los separara. La escuché suspirar y me bebí ese suspiro, justo antes de tomar sus labios. Los humedecí con la lengua, esperando a que me recibieran, esos labios que me habían besado dulce y apasionadamente días atrás. Mis dedos se cerraron en torno a los suyos, aferrando su mano del mismo modo, en que desearía aferrarla a ella contra mí.

- Dices que me amas – le pregunté contra su boca.

Ella insistió en el beso.

- Te amo… - dijo susurrando, mientras su cuerpo se iba pegando al mío.

- ¿Por qué?... – quise saber.

- ¿Por qué te amo?...

- Sí… - susurré besándola un poco más.

La mantilla en su espalda se deslizó, liberando uno de sus hombros. Mientras mi mano libre se acomodaba en su cintura, quizás más tímidamente de lo que habría querido.

- Dime… - insistí murmurando.

Y no me había dado cuenta de la necesidad tan grande que tenía, de recibir aquella explicación.

- No es fácil de explicar… con palabras

La manta cedió completamente, cuando su mano tocó mi mejilla. Era una caricia tan suave, tan firme. Había delicadeza y a la vez seguridad en ella. Había algo, demasiado parecido al amor.

Cerré los ojos y me aparté unos centímetros, me saboreé. Sabía que este no era el mejor sitio para dejarme llevar.

- ¿Vamos? – le pregunté con un suspiro casi agónico.

- Vamos…

Respiré profundamente, ambos sabíamos lo que necesitábamos. La sensación de estar a punto de encendernos en llamas, era asfixiante. Pero a pesara de ello, no liberamos nuestras manos.

El camino al hotel lo hicimos en un silencio tan absoluto, que cualquiera que nos viera, habría pensado que no nos soportábamos, y de cierta forma era así, por que no aguantábamos la distancia que había entre los dos. No podíamos ni siquiera mirarnos, sabía que si lo hacía, me arrojaría contra ella.

Y a pesar de todo eso, nuestras manos estaban unidas sobre el asiento del coche. Nuestros dedos se acariciaban con una intensa pasividad. Esperando, ansiando, haciendo de aquellos minutos, una intensa tortura.

"_Amor, cuántos caminos hasta llegar a un beso, qué soledad errante hasta tu compañía!"_

Cruzamos la recepción del hotel, en el mismo completo silencio, que habíamos mantenido durante todo el camino. Gerard venía tras nosotros, como si no se enterara de la tensión que nos invadía, como si no nos hubiese visto en el parque junto a la bahía. Incapaz de percibir el fuerte latido de mi corazón. Pero nos dejó, cuando subimos al ascensor, lo miré una vez dentro, y asentí agradeciendo su consideración.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, nos miramos, y nuestras manos unidas se soltaron de forma sincronizada. Creo que en ese momento, no hubo fuerza en el planeta, capaz de separarme de Amy, la besé casi en un golpe, llevándome contra el espejo del ascensor, sintiendo su pecho contra el mío, y sus caderas buscando mis caderas. Suspiré en medio del beso, ahogado, para volver de inmediato a la carga.

El ascensor nos aviso de la llegada al piso siete. Y yo la liberé con esfuerzo respirando agitadamente, mientras salíamos. Nuestras manos habían vuelto a unirse en un férreo agarre, que contenía todo nuestro deseo.

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta la puerta de mi habitación. Saqué la tarjeta de mi bolsillo, y podía sentir como la ropa me dañaba la piel, solo con tenerla puesta. Abrí, y sin que mediara palabra entre nosotros, volvimos a unirnos en un beso exigente, cuando la puerta se cerró.

Jadeé contra su boca, cuando la liberé para mirar su vestido, buscando la forma de quitarlo.

- Me encanta escucharte… - me susurró contra el oído.

Cerré los ojos suspirando.

- Quítatelo – le pedí, tirando ligeramente de la tela de su vestido.

Amy obedeció de inmediato, se giró de espaldas a mí y levantó su cabello.

- Bájala… - la voz se le ahogó, cuando me indicó la cremallera.

Y yo sentía como todo en mí era angustia, deseo, martirio.

Acerqué los dedos al vertido, y noté como ella se estremeció cuando mis dedos rozaron su piel. Abrí el vestido, obteniendo una visión plena, de su espalda desnuda, y mis labios, como si estuviesen imantados, bajaron hasta su hombro y lo besé. Amy ladeo la cabeza, dejando sitio a mi caricia. Mi mano cruzó su estómago, deteniéndose en su vientre, atrayéndola hacía mí.

- No sé… si podré ser delicado… - le susurré la única realidad que ahora me invadía.

Su mano sobre la mía, en su vientre.

- No lo seas… por favor… - me suplicó.

Y comprendí que no estaba preparado para esas palabras.

Un escalofrío me recorrió completo, mientras que lo único que deseaba, era entrar en ella. De la forma más violenta y pura que podía imaginar. Quería acariciarla, mimarla y amarla, pero con la misma intensidad, quería poseerla, magullarla y someterla.

Apoyé la frente contra su hombro, mientras mi respiración agitada chocaba contra su piel, necesitaba calmarme, no podía gobernar en mí un sentimiento tan incivilizado.

Amy se giró, de alguna manera sabía que ella se sentía igual que yo, descontrolada, excitada e incoherente.

- No tenemos que hacerlo… si no quieres… - habló con un cierto tono de preocupación – no tienes que demostrarme nada.

Su voz era cálida, suave, segura. Me estaba defendiendo de mí mismo, de mis miedos y mis ansiedades. Estaba resguardándome de cualquier papel que yo pensaba que tenía que hacer.

Sus manos se había hundido en mi cabello, sus dedos masajeaban amorosamente mi cráneo. Y sus ojos, en sus ojos había comprensión.

Y supe, que hiciera lo que hiciera, ella podría amarme.

Sonreí.

- Llevo un pantalón con cordones… - le dejé caer la sugerencia.

Amy cerró los ojos.

- Eres malvado… - gimió antes de morderse el labio.

La miré alzando la ceja. Invitándola, incitándola, desafiándola.

Y ella lo entendió.

- Has perdido tu oportunidad… - me dijo sonriendo.

Suspiré sorprendido, cuando sus manos tiraron de la cintura de mi pantalón, pegándome más a ella. Pero sonreí luego de eso, al ver la mirada lasciva que me estaba regalando. Después de todo, había hecho bien con venir a mi habitación. Ahora mismo, pensaba que tres preservativos no serían suficientes para calmarnos.

- ¿Te entregas por completo? – me preguntó, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Aquella pregunta me inundó, con todo lo que significaba. Normalmente me habría reservado algo para mí, pero ahora no podía.

- ¿Y tú?... – quise preguntar de todas maneras.

Sus ojos me miraron intensamente, y volví a ver la forma en que sus pupilas se dilataban.

- Ya sabes que soy tuya… - me susurró.

Era lo que me decían las líneas de sus escritos, era lo que me decían las conversaciones que mantenía con sus amigas, los besos que me había dado. El simple hecho de venir a Nueva York.

Y ante ese pensamiento, el deseo casi me consume.

La abracé fuertemente, y la arrastré entre besos hasta la cama. Dejándome caer con ella, apresándola con mi cuerpo, con mis piernas, con mis labios, que comenzaron a quemar su piel. Podía sentir como se removía bajo mi peso, cuando mis labios tocaban alguna zona sensible. El lóbulo de su oreja, su cuello, su pezón. El deseo de fuga, cuando insistía con la caricia. Sabía dónde tenía que tocar, a cada momento, pero su reacción era el termómetro que me guiaba. Más abajo, más suave, más intenso.

Me incorporé sobre mis rodillas, manteniendo sus piernas a ambos lados de mis caderas, desabotonando con rapidez mi camisa, para liberarme de ella. Los collares le siguieron, mientras que Amy intentaba deshacer el cierre de mi pantalón, lográndolo parcialmente. Deteniéndose ante el toque de mis manos que yo recorrían sus piernas suaves, desde la rodilla hasta los muslos. Ella desistió completamente con mi pantalón, abandonándose, cuando mis uñas rozaron su vientre bajo el vestido, y se entregó a las sensaciones, permitiéndome completa libertad, para que mis manos investigaran bajo su ropa interior.

La escuchaba suplicar, exigir, sollozar. Todo a la vez, en medio de un conjunto de sensaciones que me estaban destruyendo. Podía notar como mi propio cuerpo se estimulaba ante la visión de su boca entreabriéndose, de sus manos apretando la colcha, de sus senos alzarse en busca del consuelo de mi boca.

Dejé que mi pulgar abriera la humedad de su sexo. Sin querer preguntarme siquiera, de dónde había salido esta libertad en sus brazos. Quizás el aroma de la intimidad me estaba embriagando, envolviéndome con el manto cegador del deseo.

- … por favor… Bill… por favor… - la escuché suplicar cuando mi roce la hizo estremecer.

- ¿Me lo dirás ahora?... – le susurré contra el oído, notando el roce caliente de la piel de su pecho, contra mi pecho.

- … ¿Qué?... – preguntó desorientada, arqueando la espalda, mientras yo continuaba ondeando mi pulgar entre los pliegues de su intimidad.

- La colcha de leopardo… - le recordé, sintiendo como mi sexo empujaba, queriendo salir de dentro de mi pantalón.

- …Oh… - gimió frustrada – si ya lo sabes…

Su sonido me había mareado, y comencé a morder con suavidad su oído ante mi propia frustración.

- … ¿qué sé?... – pregunté.

Noté su mano bajando hasta mi entrepierna y oprimir sobre el duro bulto, que se había formado ahí.

- … que eres un maldito felino…

Sus palabras sonaron despiadadas, tanto como la fuerte y excitante caricia de su mano. Yo detuve un momento la mía, desconcertado y descontrolado, permitiendo que Amy ganara terreno.

- …¿un felino?... – repetí.

Para ese momento ella ya estaba introduciendo su mano entre mi pantalón y mi vientre.

- … sí… un felino… esa fascinación… ese magnetismo animal… - continuó, arrancándome un gemido ahogado, cuando su mano se cerró, atrapando mi erección.

La miré fijamente, y no sé si fueron sus palabras, o ese magnetismo animal del que había hablado, pero me encargué del resto de mi ropa y de la suya, casi a zarpazos, como si me hubiese desafiado a alimentar esa fascinación.

Un felino, en eso me había convertido. Sentía como me transformaba, sentía como mis ojos parecían enfocarse únicamente en el objeto que codiciaba.

Me deslicé sobre Amy, sintiendo el roce de su piel y el aliento cálido de su boca.

- ¿Un felino? – repetí susurrante.

-… Un felino diabólico… - contestó mientras oprimía su mano contra mi espalda, para que entrara en ella.

Y el juego también se había terminado para mí. Rompí el envoltorio de un preservativo y lo deslicé, ajustándolo a mi sexo. Me humedecí los labios, en el momento en que, aún de rodillas sobre la cama, me deslicé suavemente por la rosada y húmeda piel que me albergaría. Amy suspiró, sabía que la había acariciado en una zona sensible, y me empujé en su interior, sosteniendo sus piernas sobre mis caderas, para poder observar el punto de unión, con algo muy parecido al morbo.

Cerré los ojos, cuando mi propia tortura comenzaba a atacarme, y me dejé caer sobre ella, meciendo mis caderas entre sus muslos, girando en ese punto con una lentitud atormentada, notando mi respiración agitada, y mi sexo palpitante.

¿Podría el amor, encajar de forma tan perfecta como nuestros sexos?

Sentía como la conciencia se iba y volvía de inmediato, como los músculos se tensaban en mi cuerpo, escuchaba cada sonido que Amy emitía, empujándome más dentro de ella, para buscando oír el siguiente, más intenso y más doloroso.

Su piel rozando mi piel, sus manos acariciándome, a pesar del desenfreno, su boca mordiendo mi nombre en medio de gemidos que me enloquecían. Y yo, intentando extender el placer, lo más posible. Y la besé, ahogado por el deseo, la besé tan profundamente como pude, porque quería amarla, amarla por encima de la pasión. O quizás no. Quería amarla con pasión.

Sus manos que habían estado perdidas sosteniéndose de la colcha, como si se sostuviera de la vida, acariciaron mi rostro, mis ojos, el contorno de mis cejas.

- No me equivoqué… - me dijo entonces.

Yo seguía moviéndome dentro de ella.

- ¿En qué?... – pregunté algo ansioso.

Quizás se referiría al sexo, tal vez le estaba dando el sexo que ella había imaginado.

- Eres hermoso… - habló con tanto sentimiento contenido.

Que creo que sin saber cómo, en ese momento mi alma se fundió con la suya. Y el orgasmo me atacó, como si lo hubiese gatillado el amor de sus palabras. Intenso, despiadado y frágil como un segundo.

Ahí se había quedado mi maestría, el deseo de hacerla sentir plenamente, que su cuerpo se estremeciera bajo el mío, gritando mi nombre. Me había entregado a la cegadora sensación del placer. Y caí sobre ella como un trapo viejo.

- … lo siento… - atiné a disculparme.

Sentí sus dedos enredados en mi pelo, como si estuvieran deleitándose con cada mechón.

- No te disculpes… me ha encantado… - susurró

No quise moverme de inmediato.

- Pero tú no… - sabía que no había llegado a su culminación.

- Bill… - su voz, nuevamente acariciando mis sentidos – me has regalado tu placer… tu momento… tu plenitud… no quiero nada más…

Agradecí que ella no pudiera verme, no habría sabido explicarle, por qué estaba llorando.

Continuará…

**Qué puedo decir… en este momento estoy flotando en una nube, de deseo, amor, pasión… y porque negarlo… una nota de frustración.**

**Bill ¡!... aquí, Now!**

**Ha sido un lemon difícil, nunca sé del todo, cómo haría las cosas él, así que hay que echarle imaginación no más… Espero sus comentarios, y muchas gracias por leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	17. Capítulo XVII

**Capítulo XVII**

.

- Dime quién eres ahora mismo ¿Amy o una Billcodiana?

Me preguntó con la voz contenida, mientras yo me movía suavemente, sentada sobre sus caderas. Siendo, por aquellos momentos, su dueña. Y se veía tan exquisito, con las almohadas desorganizadas tras él, el cabello revuelto, sus ojos mirándome intensamente, reflejando su deseo, victima entregada de la pasión, y los labios hinchados de tanto besarlo.

¿Cómo podía, no ser una Billcodiana, ante semejante espectáculo?

- Ambas… - le susurré, con las manos apoyadas sobre su pecho, notando el ritmo acompasado de su corazón. Ligeramente acelerado, mientras dos de mis dedos jugaban con el piercing de su pezón.

- No se puede ser ambas… - me retó.

Y sonreí. Claro que se podía.

- Te lo demostraré – dejé que mi voz se arrastrara cargada de sensualidad, de ese deseo enorme que Bill encendía en mí, llenando cada poro de mi piel, convirtiéndome en una esclava y una adicta.

Él se mordió el labio, de esa forma tan ladina que solía utilizar, enviando a mi mente de forma penetrante un mensaje. El único mensaje.

Alcé ligeramente la cadera, y me ayudé con la mano, para que entrara en mí.

Sus ojos se abrieron, su boca busco aire con ansiedad, su cuello se extendió ligeramente, invitándome a besarlo, pero no lo hice, no aún. Lo observé en todo momento, sin querer perder detalle de aquella majestuosa imagen.

Moví la cadera de forma circular, lentamente, permitiendo que cada sensación que aquello me producía, se reflejara en mi rostro, como lujuria, apretando mis uñas contra la piel de su pecho, hasta el límite anterior al dolor.

Me mordí el labio.

- Una Billcodiana… - le susurré, prosiguiendo con el movimiento, acentuando el ritmo, para volver a ralentizarlo.

Bill apretó sus uñas contra mis caderas.

Me incliné sobre él, para besar una vez más, esos labios que tantas veces había deseado. Deleitándome con ellos, dejando que el ritmo de mis caderas bajar hasta pasar a un segundo plano. Mi única obsesión ahora mismo, era su boca, esa boca de labios suaves, de piel húmeda y fina, de caricias embriagadoras, firmes, exigentes.

Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré.

- Amy…

Esa era la diferencia. Una se sentía seducía por su belleza, por sus gestos, por el fuego que escondía su mirada. Y la otra… la otra simplemente lo amaba, la otra penetraba en su alma y sólo era capaz de ver pureza.

- Me llevas ventaja… - me susurró lamiendo mi oído – yo sólo soy Bill…

Su cadera se empujó contra mí con suavidad, entrando plenamente, como si aquel gesto instintivo, me demostrara de algún modo que era mío. Quizás sólo ahora, pero mío.

Me incorporé nuevamente, sonriendo en medio de la fascinación de aquel momento.

- Suficiente…

Volvía a ondear las caderas sobre él, para comenzar a continuación una cadena de movimientos exigentes. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y nuevamente ondeando las caderas.

- Billcodiana… - susurró.

Yo me mordí el labio, justo antes de tenderme sobre él y besar su cuello.

-… Amy… - lo escuché suspirar.

- Sí… eso…

Y volví a incorporarme, esta vez dejándome caer ligeramente hacia atrás, apoyando mis manos en sus muslos, dándole un nuevo ángulo al amor, que él recibió con un gemido profundo y un arqueo de su espalda, que no hacía más que avivar mi deseo de posesión.

Se removía bajo mi cuerpo, inquieto, serpenteante, como un dulce animal cautivo.

- ¿Te gusta?... – le pregunté, sumergida en el poder que ahora tenía.

Bill gruñó.

- Te gusta… - afirmé, moviéndome un poco más. Más profundo, más firme.

Me miró, y en sus ojos había una fiereza palpitante, que iba creciendo por segundos, como el magma que va hirviendo poco a poco, hasta liberarse en medio del estruendo de una explosión.

Sus dedos se hundieron en mis caderas, haciéndome gemir. Sus propias caderas se alzaron contra mí, manteniéndose así un momento, quitándome el aire ante la sensación perfecta de acoplamiento. No podía estar más dentro, ni más unido a mí. Me aplasté contra él, intentando doblegar su impulso, pero Bill se resistía, agitado, con una sonrisa cruel que anticipaba, de algún modo, mi destino.

Desistió, dejando caer su cuerpo, lánguido, sobre la cama. Jadeé ante la sensación que me produjo aquel movimiento. Y me moví sobre él, queriendo recuperar mi poder. Sus manos alzadas hacía atrás, sosteniendo el enrevesado cabecero de forja, como si se tratara de un salvavidas, y su respiración agitada, sus ojos me miraban a intervalos, entregándome la visión más perfecta de la obscenidad, pero no debía de extrañarme, ese era Bill, el Bill de un escenario, el Bill que lleno de adrenalina, me hacía desearlo hasta la locura, hasta la perdida completa de la consciencia.

Y amarlo del mismo modo.

Me incliné sobre él, para besarlo, para llenar mi boca de su sabor, pero antes de que llegara yo a ese beso, vino él a mi encuentro, incorporándose, abrazándome, estrechándome contra su pecho, hundiendo sus manos abiertas en mi cabello, devorándome. Fusionados.

Y perdí mi poderío, cuando su cuerpo quedó sobre el mío, inmersa aún, en aquel beso, gimiendo dolorosamente cuando su cuerpo salió de mí.

- No…

Había salido de mi boca, sobre sus labios, y él sonrió removiéndose, para volver a entrar. Y la plenitud tenía nombre en ese momento. Bill.

Continuó besándome, en tanto su cuerpo continuaba moviéndose entre mis piernas, que lo aferraban, cerrándose en torno a su cintura. Podía notar las caricias, las manos recorriéndome, sosteniéndome. Su boca, exigiendo cada vez más de un beso.

Se separó, me miró, y supe que estaba perdida, que él se había hecho con el poder, y me lo haría saber.

Apoyó una de sus manos en el cabecero de forja, aferrándose a él firmemente, mientras que con la otra, sostuvo mi pierna, entrando más aún en mí. Cerré los ojos impaciente, ante ese movimiento lento, pero firme.

- ¿Te gusta?... – me preguntó.

Y supe que me estaba devolviendo el golpe.

Lo miré sin responder, mordiéndome el labio, mientras buscaba mi propio anclaje en el cabecero. El movimiento de su cadera fue de nuevo, lento, profundo y descaradamente lujurioso.

- Dime… - arrastró las palabras, con la voz intensa que tanto me hacía fantasear - ¿te gusta?

Cerré los ojos, desvaída, perdida y a punto de desmayarme. Mis sentidos no podían estar más encendidos y Bill parecía querer hacerlos estallar. Podía sentir la presión de mi sangre bombeando en mis oídos, y mis caderas alzarse suavemente con cada empuje que él efectuaba.

Me pareció escuchar la melodía de un móvil, pero no estaba yo para atender llamadas. Mi mente bloqueo aquello de inmediato, y Bill no pareció darse cuenta tampoco.

Apoyó ambas manos en el cabecero, mientras que mis piernas recorrían su torso, permitiendo que mis tobillos descansaran sobre sus hombros.

- … dime… - insistió, acentuando más el ritmo.

Lo miré, al borde de la inconsciencia. No podía decir nada, la única tarea básica a la que obedecía mi cerebro, era a seguir respirando, poco y mal, pero seguir viva.

Bill se mordió el labio, liberándolo lentamente, besó la piel de mi pierna que ahora estaba junto a su cuello, quizás buscando consolarme por un agravió que aún no comprendía, y fui consciente, por el modo en que los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron, del fuerte agarré de sus manos sobre el metal del cabecero.

Y entró, tan hondamente, que me sacó el aire de los pulmones y tuve que respirar con ansia, en medio de un clamor angustiante.

El movimiento se repitió, una y otra vez, hasta que mi cuerpo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Estaba perdida en medio del placer, completamente perdida. Notaba como mi sexo se tensaba, casi hasta el dolor, logrando sentirlo a él con más detalle. Cuando lograba mirarlo, sus ojos estaban ahí enfocando los míos, presa de algo muy parecido al asecho. Lo escuchaba jadear por el esfuerzo, y podía oler nuestra unión, mezclada con el sudor que comenzaba a brotar de su cuerpo, como una fina película que satinaba su piel. El cabello alrededor de la frente, se le había humedecido, y los ojos iban poco a poco perdiéndose en su abismo privado de perdición.

Noté mi culminación, intentando estrujar el metal encerrado en mi mano, pero él no se detenía, la humedad que se había acumulado en nuestros sexos era ya tan abundante, que ante el golpe de su ingle, escurría más, llenando mis sentidos, llevándome nuevamente a la desesperación.

Volví a mirarlo, casi con angustia, cuando noté que un nuevo orgasmo se avecinaba, y noté en sus ojos la satisfacción, esa que precede a la tarea bien hecha, el descanso de haber llegado a su objetivo. Y cerré los ojos, entregándome a aquella nueva sensación, desesperada, angustiada, dolorida.

- … Oh Amy…

Lo escuché gemir guturalmente, y a pesar de lo sumergida que estaba en mi propia perdición, lo miré y lo que vi en sus ojos, fue puro, llano y único placer.

Su cabello húmedo por el sudor. Su cuerpo, a pesar de la distancia, desprendiendo calor y la humedad de nuestra unión, resbalando por la piel. Sonando de fondo, la melodía de un móvil oculto en algún sitio. Y Bill liberando, casi con dolor, el cabecero de la cama, saliendo lentamente de mi interior, aunque eso no evitó el vacío, ni el sonido de mi queja.

Bill sonrió, mientras se iba quitando el preservativo usado.

- ¿No querrás que me quede ahí para siempre? – dijo con la voz aún agitada y gutural.

- Pruébame… - me atreví.

Después de esto, no había nada que no pudiera decirle.

Lo escuché reír.

- Habla la Billcodiana – aseguró.

- Yo creo que ya se han fusionado.

Me estiré en la cama, cuando él se puso en pie, para ir al baño con el suculento botín de nuestro momento.

- Eso es casi un aborto masculino – le dije, mientras lo veía caminar al baño, tal como su madre lo había traído al mundo.

Y no podía creer que mi mente estuviese generando un orgasmo mental, después del los que había protagonizado en persona.

Me miró, sonriendo incrédulo ante mis palabras.

- ¿Lo dices por esto? – preguntó refiriéndose al preservativo usado.

- Ajap… ¿sabes cuantas Billcodianas darían lo que fuera por ese botín? – me reí.

Y la carcajada que salió de él, mientras retomaba su camino al baño, no se hizo esperar. Volvió en un instante, y yo medio escondí el rostro en medio de las sabanas, dejando sólo al descubierto mis ojos, para admirarlo.

- No sabrían que hacer con niños como yo… no fui un hijo fácil de manejar – me dijo, mientras se acomodaba sobre la cama, junto a mí.

- Puede ser… además habría otro problema – respondí con voz meditabunda.

- ¿Qué? – se puso ligeramente serio.

Suspiré, dándole un matiz de gravedad a las palabras que estaba por decir.

- ¿Qué? – se había puesto ansioso. Y creo que me sentí feliz de saber que esa sería su reacción.

Lo miré.

- Te encanta ponerme ansioso – me acusó.

Me mordí el labio, para luego encogerme de hombros.

- Las Billcodianas querrían la donación directo del origen.

Y las carcajadas volvieron a salir de su boca.

- Ustedes son peor que groupies – continuó riendo.

- ¡Eh¡ ojo… nosotras no queremos sólo sexo ¿eh? – le aclaré sentándome en la cama.

Él se mordió el labio y me miró tan intensamente, que casi me desarma.

- ¿Y qué más quieren? – se sentó, y se inclinó muy despacio hacia mí.

Y sentí como el calor me inundaba la cabeza otra vez.

Unos golpes en la puerta me arrancaron de su mirada hipnótica.

- ¿Tom? – dijo, poniéndose de pie, recogiendo de camino a la puerta, su ropa interior.

- ¿Tom?... – susurré yo, y me llevé la sabana al pecho, esperando a que no entrara.

Me quedé en silencio, y pude escuchar la conversación que comenzaban a tener los dos hermanos en la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Bill con un leve tono de preocupación.

- Verás, no quería molestar, pero te he estado llamando – le dijo.

- Oh… ¿eras tú? – preguntó Bill.

- Ya, sí…

- Bueno… pasan de las tres de la mañana, y quiero dormir… - comenzó a explicarse Tom.

Bill no respondió, por lo que me imaginé que estaría preguntándose qué esperaba que hiciera él. ¿Cantarle una canción de cuna?

Me reí ante mi tonta idea.

- ¿Y?... – quiso saber Bill.

- Que tu cabecero, da a la pared de mi cuarto, donde también está mi cabecero – se explicó.

Y agradecí que no me pudiera ver, por que los colores se me habían subido por todo el cuerpo.

Ahí ya no supe lo que Bill le dijo, pero estuvo de vuelta en tan sólo un momento.

Me miró y a mí e debía de delatar mi cara de culpabilidad, por que comenzó a sonreír, se quitó nuevamente la ropa interior, y se dejó caer a mi lado en la cama.

- Tom dice…

- Que no le dejamos dormir… - terminé la frase por él.

Volvió a sonreír y se encogió de hombros.

- A mí me lo ha hecho variasss veces… - alargó la palabra 'varias' para que entendiera la cantidad de veces que le había sucedido.

Me reí.

- De todas maneras, deberíamos dejarlo dormir – quise sonar considerada.

Me miró, y casi me derretí cuando entendí lo que sus ojos intentaban decirme.

- Entonces tendremos que acomodarnos en el piso – alzó su ceja.

Esa ceja asesina, que me desarmaba con sólo interpretar sus intensiones.

- Parece que la que no duerme hoy soy yo…

Se mordió el labio riendo y luego habló.

- Eres tan intuitiva…

- No me retes – me reí.

- ¡Ahh!... el que perdió el juego antes, no fui yo… - se mofó.

Yo le lancé un manotazo suave, que más que un golpe fue una caricia.

- Auch… - se rió.

Y me pareció tan dulce, que llevé mi mano a su mejilla y lo besé, arrastrándolo para que se girara sobre la cama, quedando boca arriba, y yo parcialmente sobre él, eso sí, con la sábana de por medio.

- Quítate esto… - reclamó, tirando de la sábana – me gusta el calor de tu piel…

Y yo casi me incendio sólo con esas palabras. ¿Podía ser más perfecto?

Moví la sabana, mientras continuaba besándolo, sus manos acomodaban una y otra vez mi cabello, en una caricia amorosa. Luego besó mi mejilla, pero yo continuaba empecinada en su boca, que él me iba entregando poco a poco, hasta que me atrajo a su cuerpo, y me abrazo contra él, como si quisiera retenerme.

Su voz sonó como un susurró tan suave, que casi parecía estar dentro de mi mente.

- ¿Amy?...

Yo respondí de igual manera.

- Si...

No habló de inmediato, sabía que estaba tomándose el tiempo necesario, para decir las palabras correctas. Mi corazón latía desbocado por la emoción.

- Por qué no te vienes conmigo a México.

Me incorporé y lo miré directamente a los ojos.

Susurré su nombre, como si hasta el último aliento de mi alma, estuviese puesto en aquella cuatro letras, que ahora mismo, componían todo mi universo.

- Bill…

Continuará…

B I L L

**Qué hermoso puede ser tu nombre, y que ganas de susurrarlo contra tu oído. Eres simplemente, el sueño de mi alma.**

**He aquí la "revancha", espero que les haya gustado, aunque no podría definir a un perdedor en esta contienda, jajajajaja.**

**Besitos y nos encontramos el lunes, espero sus mensajitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	18. Capítulo XVIII

**Capítulo XVIII**

.

Llegamos al aeropuerto de México, cuando ya había anochecido. Había intentado dormir durante las horas de vuelo, pero me había resultado imposible. Mi mente había registrado tantas imágenes durante las últimas horas, que no lograba descansar.

- Bill… ¡Bill!... – llamó mi atención Tom, desde la puerta del coche – llegamos.

Estábamos ya en el hotel, y yo no me había dado cuenta, siquiera, de que nos habíamos detenido.

Tomé mi bolso y salí del coche, cruzando el lobby hasta la recepción. Punto en el que, aunque no quisiéramos, estábamos obligados a detenernos.

Miré a la chica que nos estaba registrando. Su cabello era oscuro, el de Amy castaño. Sus manos eran suaves, las de Amy delicadas. Sus ojos eran bonitos, los de Amy expresivos.

Sabía que por más que quisiera, no encontraría en nadie más, lo que había encontrado durante estas últimas horas.

- ¿Se puede fumar? – le pregunté.

La chica me miró, de aquella forma profesional que solían mirar las recepcionistas de hotel. Agradables, sin demostrar sus emociones.

- En aquella sala – me indicó un sitio a su derecha.

Saqué mi documentación y se la dejé a Tom.

- ¿Y por qué yo? – se quejó.

- Te debo una – le ofrecí.

- Varias después de anoche – respondió por lo bajo y en alemán.

Yo me mantuve inexpresivo, no quería darles nada más que hablar a los chicos. Tom tomó mis documentos, tirando de ellos, como si fueran vecinos molestos.

- Gracias – me dirigí a la recepcionista y me fui a la sala de fumadores.

Tras de mí, Gerard.

Entré en la habitación, encendí un cigarrillo y comencé a observar los detalles de la decoración, unas imágenes gigantes en las paredes, de paisajes del país.

El humo del cigarrillo entró y me calmó ligeramente, decía reconocer que separarme de Amy, se me había hecho muy difícil.

Le había propuesto venir conmigo, y ella me había observado, claramente, midiendo el riesgo, y probablemente, no le parecí un paso seguro a dar.

- Tengo una cafetería que atender – me había dicho con dulzura.

- Serán un par de días – insistí observando su rostro, hermosamente arrebolado por la pasión.

Amy no respondió de inmediato, parecía seguir meditándolo.

Finalmente tocó mis labios acariciándolos con delicadeza, recorriéndolos.

- Me llamarás… te llamaré… - me susurró, me miró a los ojos, esperando mi respuesta.

Y yo sólo quería llevármela conmigo allá a donde fuera. Me mordí el labio, ella sonrió y lo hice también.

De ese modo había terminado nuestra breve conversación, y comprendía perfectamente lo que ella quería decir, estaba marcando una línea, entre este fin de semana y lo que viniera a continuación. Una línea que yo estaba respetando, aunque ahora mismo encendiera un segundo cigarrillo, cuando acababa de apagar el anterior. Y es que aún sentía el tacto de sus labios en los míos, cuando nos habíamos despedido en el aeropuerto.

Mi vuelo salía una hora antes que el suyo, así que nos separamos en un rincón del aeropuerto, antes de entrar en la zona de embarque.

Las revistas de una tienda, nos escondían de los transeúntes y yo presioné sus brazos atrayéndola a mí, llenándome del sabor de su boca, hasta que volviera a encontrarla, si lo hacía. Acaricié sus brazos de arriba a abajo y suspiré en su boca. Amy parecía débil, al igual que yo.

- Te llamaré… - le dije, sintiendo la presión de la despedida.

Me miró, y por un momento me pareció que sus ojos brillaban por la emoción, a continuación bajó la mirada y cuando volvió a enfocarse en mí, estaba sonriendo. Y me habló con cierto tono divertido.

- Ya vete… no quiero que te vean conmigo… - me dio un pequeño empujón – dañarías mi reputación.

Intenté sonreír, comprendía lo difícil que era para los dos.

- Es verdad… tus admiradores… - bromeé.

- Claro… mi club de fans…

La miré un instante, en el altavoz del aeropuerto se hacía una nueva llamada, para el embarque de mi vuelo. Y la besé nuevamente. Esta vez apretándola tanto, que la escuché quejarse con suavidad.

Un 'Te amo' se deslizaba por mi garganta, pero lo ahogué antes que se escapara. Apoyé mi frente sobre la suya.

- ¿Me prometes que te cuidarás mientras no esté…? - le pedí.

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

- Lo haré…

- ¿Y que no fundarás ningún nuevo club para nadie más? – insistí.

- Lo prometo…

- Bien… - dije mientras la iba soltando poco a poco, quedándonos con las manos tomadas.

- Bien… - respondió ella, soltando una de las manos.

Suspiré. Para ese momento, ya no me quedaba nada más que hacer.

- Vete… - bajó la mirada.

- Amy… - susurré.

- Me llamarás ¿no?... – me preguntó y asentí – ya está… ahora vete…

Me soltó con suavidad la mano. Y creo que me aferré a un resquicio de sentido común, porque sonreí y me di la vuelta, caminado hacía los chicos que me esperaban a metros de ahí. Sabía que debía de alejarme de ella a paso seguro, o de lo contrario no podría irme a México, no sin Amy.

Ella ya debería estar en Salem, en su casa, pero no me había llamado, ni intentado hacerlo.

- Estamos listos – me avisó Tom desde la puerta de la sala de fumadores.

Apagué el cigarrillo y me fui a mi habitación, mañana tendríamos un largo día de firmas, promociones y fotografías. Pero antes de dormirme, comencé a cavilar, entre llamar a Amy hoy, o mañana. Encendí mi portátil y en los mensajes privados de Noah me encontré la imagen de un beso junto con un mensaje.

"_Para un buen amigo"_

Y a pesar de lo absurdo que podía parecer, me sentí agraviado. Amy no sabía que yo era Noah, y encontrarme con aquel beso me hacía sentir molesto.

Apagué el computador, y dejé a un lado el móvil. Sería mejor dormir.

.

Dos días después, cuando íbamos en el coche de camino a casa, de vuelta de México, mi teléfono sonó.

Sí, sé que en ocasiones puedo ser demasiado obcecado en mis ideas, pero así soy, y si no fuera justamente por eso, quizás no sería artista ahora mismo.

Mi móvil sonó, y miré la pantalla. Era la primera llamada que recibía de Amy en estos dos días.

- ¿No vas a contestar? – me preguntó Tom.

No pude responderle, debía contestar, lo sabía tan bien, como que era absurdo estar molesto porque ella quisiera hablar primero con Noah, que conmigo. Pero lo estaba, y hasta que aquella sensación no encontrara su lugar en mi interior, no era buena idea hablar con ella.

- Bill… - insistió Tom, ante la tenaz melodía de mi teléfono.

- Ahora no Tom…

Él se silenció un momento.

- Estuviste muy bien con ella… - volvió a hablar.

Y no le faltaba razón.

Pero no quise decir nada, continué mirando por la ventanilla. Mi hermano comprendió mi silencio, de ese modo que sólo él podía entender.

El teléfono dejo de sonar.

En cuanto llegué a casa me lancé sobre la cama a dormir, creo que no me habría despertado ni un bombardeo. Me di vuelta en la cama y antes de abrir los ojos, mi mente me llevó directamente hasta el recuerdo de Amy. Su sonrisa, sus labios, sus manos rozando las mías.

Suspiré y me levanté de un salto.

Comencé a buscar a Tom por la casa, pero lo único que me encontré de él, fue una nota.

- Vaya… - hablé sin ánimo, al parecer me esperaba una larga y solitaria noche.

Encendí el televisor y comencé a ojear lo que había. En la entrada, aún estaban mis maletas, las que debería ordenar en algún momento. Y mi portátil.

Miré la hora, pasaban de las once de la noche, pero quizás andaría Amy por ahí. Me mordí el labio y me decidí.

En cuanto tuve el portátil encendido, y abierta mi página de face, encontré un nuevo mensaje privado.

"_¿Porqué desapareces?"_

Era una pregunta, que no podía ser más clara para mí. Amy estaba reclamándole a Noah por su ausencia. Podría haberme dejado un mensaje en el móvil reclamándome por no responder ¿no?

Lo medité un momento, y respondí.

"_No pensé que me extrañarías tanto"_

Me imaginaba, que por la hora, era probable que no recibiera respuesta hasta el día siguiente.

Al cabo de un momento, el número en rojo se había vuelto a marcar en mi pantalla. El corazón me latió con fuerza.

"_Sólo un poco, pero me has dejado muy sola"_

Aquellas palabras se me estaban clavando profundamente en el estómago. Cómo era posible que Amy le dijera algo así a Noah. ¿Acaso la había dejado sola yo, el tiempo que estuvimos en Nueva York?

"_Pues me he enterado que no has estado muy libre tú tampoco"_

Le dejé caer con enfado. Después de todo Noah le había conseguido su primer encuentro conmigo, o al menos eso era lo que Amy creía.

Esta respuesta se dejó esperar un poco más que la anterior.

"_No sé de lo que te habrás enterado, pero lo negaré ante cualquier tribunal"_

No estaba seguro de si me parecía bien o no, que no quisiera hablar sobre el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos, después de todo, parecía tener mucha confianza con Noah ¿no?

"_¿Tan mal estuvo?"_

Me aventuré.

"_¿Podemos no hablar de esto…?"_

Me pidió.

"_¿Y sobre qué quieres hablar?"_

Lo cierto es que, ahora mismo, no estaba muy seguro de querer hablar nada.

"_No sé… cuéntame que has hecho este último tiempo"_

"_Trabajar"_

Lo que era cierto sólo en parte, había cenado en un buen restaurante, además de ver un musical en Nueva York.

"_Ya veo"_

"… _Y he visto un musical"_

Me aventuré a decir.

"_¿Si?... ¿cuál, dónde?"_

"_El fantasma de la ópera, en Broadway"_

Esperaba que en ese momento me contara que ella también lo había visto. La verdad es que no sabía que esperaba que sucediera con esta conversación. Me estaba poniendo en evidencia, más de lo que había hecho nunca.

"_¿Cuándo?..."_

"_Hace tres noches"_

Esperé la contestación. Quizás esperaba que me dijera 'Yo también' o algo así.

"_Una historia preciosa"_

Incluso en ese momento, ella no me contó nada.

"_Aunque dolorosa"_

La conversación se detuvo por un momento, y yo me quedé mirando la pantalla sin hacer nada más que esperar.

Escuché mi teléfono a través del largo pasillo. Y dejé el portátil sobre la mesa comenzando a correr hacía mi habitación. Tuve que esquivar en el camino a Apolo, que venía saliendo de la cocina, con su lento y despreocupado andar, dándome contra una de las pareces, en el hombro.

- Mierda…

El teléfono continuaba sonando, y cuando llegué hasta la mesilla en la que se encontraba, pude ver que se trataba de Amy.

Una sensación de anticipación se alojó en mi estómago. Esa sensación que precede al desastre, y de alguna manera sabía que había estado buscando que ella lo supiera, que lo adivinara, que lo leyera entre líneas.

Yo era Noah.

Le di al botón de contestar, pero no hablé, dejé que el silencio lo hiciera por mí.

- ¿Bill?... – preguntó en un susurró.

- Sí…

"_Era la sed y el hambre, y tú fuiste la fruta. Era el duelo y las ruinas, y tú fuiste el milagro." _

Nuevamente una pausa. Durante la que no sabía claramente qué sentir, me debatía entre la culpa, el enfado y la incertidumbre.

- No puedo decir que te haya puesto en la lista de los que jamás me harían daño… porque, simplemente, no pensé nunca que tú lo hicieras…

- ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?... – pregunté, sonándome absurda la pregunta, incluso a mí.

- ¿Te estás escuchando?... – quiso saber.

"_Ah mujer, no sé cómo pudiste contenerme en la tierra de tu alma, y en la cruz de tus brazos!"  
><em>

Claro que lo hacía. Pero mi tonto orgullo no me permitía dar un paso atrás. Siempre se me habían dado fatales los pasos atrás. Y se me estaba haciendo tan difícil saber qué era lo que debía hacer.

- No podemos hablar esto por teléfono… - me atreví a sugerir.

- Pues lo tenemos complicado entonces, porque yo no vuelvo a moverme hacía ti… - me aclaró.

_Mi deseo de ti fue el más terrible y corto, el más revuelto y ebrio, el más tirante y ávido."_

Continuará…

**Me ha resultado complicado este capítulo, sobre todo que en mi imagen idealizada de Bill, él parece ser siempre un príncipe azul, pero me temo que comete errores y es cabezota y un poco egoísta, así que eso es lo que ha quedado plasmado aquí. Ahora bien, no he podido evitar reírme, al ver que se estaba poniendo celoso de sí mismo, esa era una faceta que quería tocar en esta historia, lo cierto es que no sabía si de forma extensa o no, pero lo he hecho, como ha salido.**

**Besos y espero que sigan leyendo y me dejen sus mensajes. Gracias infinitas por la compañía.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	19. Capítulo XIX

**Capítulo XIX**

.

Hacía una semana ya, desde que había hablado con Bill y aún no podía creer lo que había descubierto, y aunque él no me lo había confirmado, estaba segura de que Bill era Noah.

Desde entonces mi móvil había sonado muy pocas veces, y en ninguna de ellas, había sido Bill. Sabía que ahora mismo andaba en Alemania, ya que muy a mi pesar, y por encima de lo decepcionada que me sentía, había seguido sus pasos, aunque fuese para echarle un par de maldiciones. Maldiciones que siempre terminaban en igual.

- Te amo, maldito desgraciado.

Releí una vez más, los mensajes que habíamos intercambiado Noah y yo, y cada vez estaba más segura de que eran la misma persona, a estas alturas no comprendía, cómo no lo había visto antes.

"_¿De verdad sientes todas esas cosas que escribes?"_

"_Pero ¿cómo puedes decir que quieres a alguien que no conoces?"_

"_Estás idealizando a una persona ¿lo sabes?"_

Desde luego que lo había idealizado. Había llegado a pensar que era una persona incapaz de hacer lo que me había hecho a mí.

El maldito dolor del amor, estaba ahí nuevamente.

"_Hay demasiadas personas mal intencionadas por el mundo, e internet parece un medio perfecto para ocultar esas intenciones"_

Que tonta, ahí podría haberlo visto, si hubiese querido.

Cuando le pregunté en qué trabajaba. También me lo había dicho.

"_En la industria discográfica… ¿y tú?"_

"_Se les va a desarmar el muchacho"_

Había comentado Bill o Noah, ya no sabía, pero a pesar del disgusto de aquella incertidumbre, esas palabras me arrancaron una sonrisa, que de inmediato se convirtió en afrenta. Había estado espiando en nuestras conversaciones, había entrado como un ladrón y eso me dolía mucho.

"_Si va a tu ciudad podrías conocerlo ¿no?"_

"_¿Harías cualquier cosa por verle?"_

"_Te conseguí un pase para hablar con Bill Kaulitz"_

En ese punto cerré nuevamente el portátil, sintiéndome más herida. ¿Por qué me hacía esto? Rebuscar una y otra vez en la llaga. Una y otra vez llegaba a la misma conclusión. Bill había planeado todo, y había jugado conmigo.

Suspiré, ese era el riesgo que había corrido, aunque había ido hasta él, con los ojos completamente cegados por el amor. Después de todo, es verdad que las estrellas son capaces de encandilar.

Esa noche me dormí tarde, después de dar muchas vueltas, y en mis sueños vi a Bill, en medio de un campo florido, quise avanzar hasta él, sintiendo el alma pletórica de amor, y fui notando las flores acariciándome las piernas, con pétalos suaves como la seda, la brisa era fresca, y en lugar de oler a la fragancia de las flores, olía a su perfume.

Y él me sonreía, llamándome, vistiendo una camiseta de color gris, que se había puesto la tarde en la que pedimos la comida a la habitación.

Poco a poco las flores comenzaron a arañarme las piernas, pero no me di cuenta del daño que me hacía, hasta que me miré, y noté como sangraban. El olor del aire fue cambiando y dejó de ser el agradable aroma a madera, vegetales y tierra húmeda de su perfume, para convertirse en el olor metálico de mi sangre, mezclado con la sal de mis lágrimas. Y entonces volví a mirarlo, y ya no sonreía, en sus ojos había una oscura y animal mirada, que me paralizó.

- ¿Por qué?

Le pregunté con la voz quebrada.

Y aunque Bill no movió ni un musculo de si rostro, y su mirada me estaba fulminando. Oí su voz en mi cabeza. Dolorosa y degradante.

- Porque puedo.

.

Acababa de abrir el café y miré en mi portátil los mensajes. Llevaba unos días muy deprimida, así que las Billcodianas habían intentando animarme con sus palabras, imágenes e incluso algunos chistes, que muchas veces no entendía, pero que agradecía igualmente.

- Hola Amy – escuché la voz de Sofía, que acababa de entrar.

- ¡Hola! – la saludé con la mejor sonrisa que le podía regalar.

- Aquí te traigo a tu nuevo inquilino – me habló con alegría, trayendo entre sus brazos al gatito que me iba a regalar.

- Gracias… - dije con sincero agradecimiento, mientras extendía las manos para tomar al gatito, aunque no estaba muy segura de si podía deambular por el café.

Pero lo cierto es que no quería preocuparme por eso ahora, quizás necesitaba más que nunca la compañía de este gatito, que ahora me miraba con sus ojos curiosos, como preguntándose por su destino.

- ¿Qué nombre le pondrás? – preguntó Sofía.

Y la miré, como si no entendiera el idioma en el que hablaba, recordando con demasiada claridad la voz de Bill, cuando me hizo la misma pregunta. Mucho antes de que nos uniéramos, de aquel modo irreversible.

- ¿Amy?... – insistió Sofía ante mi perplejidad.

- No lo sé… - me apresuré a responder – aún no lo he pensado... – miré al gatito nuevamente – pero será un nombre hermoso como él…

Tenía que comenzar a buscar nuevos motivos para mi vida. Con Bill se había marchado la ilusión por todo lo que creaba, por todo lo que llenaba mi tiempo, ahora, vacío. Suspiré suavemente.

- No sabía que te gustaban los gatos.

Escuché una voz que me erizó la piel. Miré hacía la entrada, encontrándome con los azules ojos de Joseph.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes – respondí, sin poder evitar el sarcasmo, a pesar de la presencia de Sofía.

- Auch… eso dolió… - rió él, intentando parecer amable y divertido.

No podía negar eso de Joseph, tenía una personalidad atrayente, eso, unido a su indiscutible atractivo físico, lo convertía en una especie de bomba de tiempo, el problema era que, jamás sabías cuando iba a estallar.

- Me voy preciosa… - dijo Sofía.

Y quería gritarle que no me dejara sola, pero no podía. Joseph era mi agonía, mi error.

- ¿Quieres un café? – le pregunté con amabilidad.

- Sí, desde luego… - respondió Joseph sonriendo.

Ambas lo miramos en silencio.

- Más tarde, primero pondré en marcha mi tienda – me respondió Sofía.

- Bien… te esperaré… - le sonreí.

Ella respondió a mi sonrisa, para luego mirarme atentamente.

- Ya sabes dónde estoy… - miró a Joseph – hasta luego.

- Adiós…- le sonrió Joseph.

La vi salir de la cafetería, y me di la vuelta, dejando al gatito en el suelo.

- Recorre tu nueva casa – le dije.

Joseph me habló, por más que quisiera ignorarlo, no podía, estaba aquí aunque no lo quisiera.

- Estoy trabajando – le dije, sin mirarlo, mientras acomodaba algunas tazas, para los clientes que llegarían en cualquier momento.

- Mírame como un cliente – se encogió de hombros.

Lo miré apretando un puño.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunté conteniendo el enfado.

- Un cappuccino – continuó sonriendo.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero Joseph. – me quejé finalmente.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a preparar un cappuccino, lo puse sobre el mesón, delante de Joseph, y le puse dos terrones de azúcar.

- Veo que aún te acuerdas de cómo me gusta – me dijo, con un cierto tono lascivo.

Revolví el contenido de la taza, y cuando él se disponía a probarlo, comencé a beberlo.

- En serio… ¿qué quieres? – volví a preguntar.

Me miró y sonrió, ya no con la misma diversión.

- Ya sabes lo que quiero Amy… - se encogió de hombros.

Suspiré.

- Joseph… esto lo hemos hablado de buena forma, de mala forma y siempre termina igual – hablé con pesar.

Nuestra relación había sido idílica, los tres primeros meses, tiempo suficiente para convertirla en una relación de dependencia, que se extendió por más tiempo del debido, y ahora que estaba, más o menos libre de ella, no iba a volver a caer.

Si al menos Bill estuviera en mi vida, tendría algo de lo que sostenerme.

- Pero te extraño… - habló con voz lastimosa, extendiendo una mano con la palma hacía arriba, por encima del mesón.

Yo la miré, calculando la distancia de seguridad. No iba a caer otra vez en sus trucos apenados, que terminaban siempre, conmigo comprendiéndolo, para que un par de semanas después, todo fuese igual. Otra vez.

- Aprenderás a vivir sin mí – le dije, sin mucha consideración, aunque en realidad me costaba ser tan dura, no sólo con él.

- Amy… - su voz era tan suave y sinuosa, que era inevitable que mi mente no la relacionara con todos aquellos momentos en los que mi nombre salió de su boca con pasión.

- No hay más que hablar… - dije cortante, mientras dejaba la taza de mi café en el lavaplatos.

En ese momento entraron tres personas, tres de mis clientes habituales.

- Además tengo una cafetería que atender – agregué a la despedida.

- Tenemos una cafetería – me dijo, con aquel tono altanero que solía usar.

Lo miré fijamente, mientras las personas se acomodaban en una mesa.

- Eso no es lo que dice mi abogado – le aclaré.

- Pues es justamente lo que dice el mío – me dijo él, inclinándose un poco hacía mí, lo que me hizo retroceder.

Respiré profundamente. Me costaba decir que algo era 'lo peor' que me había pasado, pero Joseph se acercaba a ese concepto, peligrosamente.

Me di la vuelta al mesón, para ir con los clientes, y al pasar le hablé.

- No tenemos nada más que hablar.

.

Había tenido un día especialmente largo. Comenzándolo con la desagradable visita de Joseph, que al parecer había entendido que no iba a volver a tratar con él, temas de la cafetería, no sobre nada en realidad.

La luz del día se había apagado hacía un rato, y yo estaba intentando cuadrar la caja antes de cerrar.

Sentí el suave pelaje de mi nuevo compañero de habitación, acariciándome las piernas, mientras el animalito se retorcía en torno a mis tobillos, era aún tan pequeño, que no alcanzaba a más.

- ¿Qué pasa precioso? ¿Tienes hambre? – le pregunté, y recordé las latas de comida para gato que me había traído Sofía, cuando había venido por su café de la mañana.

Abrí el mueble en el que las había dejado, y le comencé a abrir una que le dejé en el piso. El gatito se fue hacía ella de inmediato, haciendo pequeños soniditos al ir comiendo. Me agaché junto a él y le acaricié el lomo. Me sentí triste, después de todo tenía muy poca compañía alrededor, y un gato no me podía abrazar, aunque no le negaría que durmiera en mi cama, aunque no fuese del todo higiénico.

- ¿Te gusta? – le pregunté. Él pareció ronronear suavemente – mañana iremos por más… - le ofrecí.

- ¿Qué se puede hacer para obtener un café aquí?

Escuché una voz, que venía desde el otro lado del mesón. Miré con incredulidad, cuando reconocí la voz de Bill, pero al encontrarme con sus ojos, tuve que creérmelo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté poniéndome de pie.

Definitivamente no debía de haberme levantado hoy.

Creo que repasé mentalmente, si era un martes trece, o un día negro de alguna manera en el calendario, pero no parecía ser obra de alguna maldición, o superstición.

- Me han dicho que hay buen café aquí – intentó parecer gracioso.

Pero lo cierto es que estaba consiguiendo el efecto contrario en mí. No había nada que me molestara más, que cuando alguien cometía un error, intentara borrarlo de mi memoria, para no pedir una disculpa.

- Ya estoy cerrando – hablé tajante, tomando las llaves de la puerta, caminando hacía ella esperando que entendiera que tenía que irse.

- Podemos ir por un helado… si quieres…- insistió a mi espalda.

Y no estaba segura si era la acumulación de momentos difíciles en este día, o su voz hermosa y dulce, la que me estaba ablandando. Lo miré nuevamente. Respiré, y le hablé con decisión.

- No he tenido un buen día… - él me miraba atentamente – así que cerraré y tendrás veinte minutos para intentar explicarte.

Y remarqué el 'intentar', porque a estas alturas de mi vida, él podía ser Bill Kaulitz, pero yo no estaba para tonterías.

- ¿Sólo veinte minutos? – preguntó.

- Sí… sólo veinte minutos…

Y en ese momento, mi gatito estaba acariciando los tobillos de Bill, haciendo círculos en torno a sus piernas.

Entorné los ojos.

¿Es que nadie podía resistírsele?

.

"_Rompo mi voz y grito. Mujer, ámame, anhélame. Mi voz arde en los vientos, mi voz que cae y muere."_

Continuará…

**Bueno, bueno… aquí les dejo un capítulo más, con una pequeña vuelta de tuerca que ha tenido la historia. A ver como Bill se explica en "sólo veinte minutos", aunque si Amy responde igual que lo ha hecho su gatito, está perdida… jejejeje…**

**Besos y espero sus comentarios.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	20. Capítulo XX

**Capítulo XX**

.

Miraba a Amy, mientras cerraba su cafetería. Observaba la forma en que movía todo a su alrededor, con la certeza de quién lo ha hecho muchas veces. Quizás era esa misma seguridad que ella parecía tener, en cada decisión que tomaba, lo que yo debería haber comprendido desde un principio. Incluso en aquellas conversaciones que teníamos, sin que supiera que se trataba de mí. Observé mis pies y entre ellos seguía el pequeño gatito de Amy, que se movía perezosamente contra mí, me agaché y lo tomé en mis brazos.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunté, mientras me agachaba para recogerlo.

- Aún no tiene nombre – la voz de Amy sonó de camino a mí, rozando el punto justo entre el enfado y la indiferencia.

Y ninguno de los dos sentimientos me gustaba.

No estaba seguro de poder explicarme, ni a mí mismo, lo que me había sucedido con Amy, y entendía que tenía que intentar solucionarlo.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué? – me había preguntado Tom a los gritos cuando le conté sobre mi conversación con Amy.

- ¿Porqué es tan terrible? – le pregunté, sin querer comprender el motivo de su enfado.

A veces me preguntaba si en realidad éramos gemelos, si hasta un hermano común y corriente, me entendería mejor.

- Oh por favor Bill… te creía más inteligente – continuó quejándose, mientras me miraba, sentado en un rincón de mi habitación del hotel en Alemania, que había adoptado como cuartel general.

Me molesté ante sus palabras, siempre me había molestado cuando alguien, incluso Tom, cuestionaba mi inteligencia.

- Estaba celoso – me defendí dejándome caer en la cama.

- ¡¿Y de quién Bill? – Reclamó dando otra calada al cigarrillo que había comenzado – estás comenzando a provocarme dolor de cabeza.

- Ella se comunicó con otro, primero que conmigo – me quejé ahora yo.

- Otro que eres tú mismo.

- Pero Amy no lo sabía.

- Y te encargaste de contárselo de la mejor manera – habló con sarcasmo.

- Bueno, acepto que me dejé llevar por el enfado.

- Así no te va a durar la novia… - se lamentó, fumando un poco más.

- No es mi novia – dije, como si aquello fuera relevante de alguna manera.

- Desde luego con tus arrebatos no llegará a serlo – sentenció.

Me senté en la cama molesto, pero en realidad no sabía si con Tom, o conmigo.

- ¡¿Tan difícil es de entender? – me quejé.

- ¡Claro que es difícil de entender! – Se puso en pie él también - ¿cómo querías que reaccionara?

Lo miré, y creo que hablé más por molestia, que por razón.

- ¡Vaya, como la defiendes, cualquiera diría que te gusta! – en mi voz, estaba fuertemente marcada l ironía.

- ¡Claro que me gusta! – declaró. Yo abrí mucho los ojos - ¡es una chica con principios!

- ¡Jah!... ¡le habló a otro primero que a mí!... – exclamé furioso.

- ¡Sí! ¡A un amigo!

Miré fijamente a Tom, no tenía palabras para defenderme de eso. Él suspiró, como si comprendiera que estaba debatiéndome en mi interior, entre la razón y mi falta.

- Bill… tienes que dejar de pensar, que tienes más derecho que otros, a resguardar tus sentimientos – intentaba ser amable, aunque yo sabía que seguía molesto.

- Tú sabes bien cuánto arriesgamos – quise aclararle.

-¿Y crees que ella no se ha arriesgado igualmente? – me preguntó alzando ligeramente la voz.

- No es lo mismo.

Ahí se agotó su poca paciencia.

- ¡Maldita sea Bill!... ¡Claro que es lo mismo!... ¡¿O te crees que por ser ella una desconocida, no sufre?

Lo miré fijamente. Sabía que tenía razón, y aunque me costó unos días más, masticar mis errores. Ahora estaba aquí con Amy, esperando a que ella me comprendiera.

- Íbamos a escogerle uno – le respondí a Amy intentando ignorar su indiferencia, jugando con el gatito que ahora estaba acomodado como un bebé en mi regazo intentando mordisquear mi dedo.

- Sí… íbamos… – respondió, desde el otro lado del mesón.

Entonces la miré. Pero no había en sus ojos, la misma dureza de sus palabras.

- Te quedan dieciocho minutos – me anunció.

- Sabes contar… - intenté ponerle un poco de humor a la situación.

- Diecisiete y medio.

Me mordí el labio y atrapé el piercing que llevaba en él. Era complicado saber qué decir, cuando te encontrabas con una pared tan difícil de franquear.

- Dame un respiro Amy… - le sonreí sutilmente. Me estaba sintiendo peor que un condenado a muerte.

Ella me miró intensamente, luego bajó la mirada, mientras manipulaba algo y habló un poco menos dura, pero sólo un poco.

- Pensé que estabas en Alemania.

La vi poner dos tazas sobre el mesón, al parecer iba a preparar café.

- Llegué esta mañana.

- ¿Esta mañana? – al parecer se había sorprendido de lo rápido que estaba aquí.

- Sí… Tom se llevó mis cosas a casa y yo me vine aquí – le aclaré.

En ese momento volvió a mirarme, pero sólo por un segundo.

- No tenías que venir – me dijo.

- Tú me dijiste que no te moverías hacía mí… - le recordé – y tenía que aclarar las cosas.

Entonces me volvió a mirar fijamente, pero esta vez sus ojos se quedaron en los míos, buscando dar énfasis a lo que iba a decir.

- No hay nada que aclarar, me dejaste todo muy claro.

Su voz era suave, pero firme. Amable, pero afilada como una navaja.

Suspiré, dejando al gatito en el piso.

- Amy… me equivoqué…

- A eso quería llegar – aceptó, con un tono mucho más animado que antes.

Me encogí de hombros algo sorprendido por su inesperado ánimo.

- Si necesitas una disculpa formal, está bien… lo siento… - dije, aunque me costaba mucho.

- ¿Cómo quieres el café? – me preguntó.

- Solo.

La vi servir el café, uno para ella y otro para mí. Dejó el mío en el mesón delante de mí, mientras ella caminó hasta una mesa cercana, claramente invitándome a que me sentara.

Y eso hice.

- Es un bonito lugar – aprecié su cafetería.

Ella se encogió de hombros, dando el primer sorbo a su café.

- Es un lugar pequeño – comentó.

- Pero se nota tu presencia en él.

Había un ambiente acogedor, maderas, forjas, luces que iluminaban cada mesa de forma individual. Libros.

- Gracias.

Fue todo lo que agregó a la conversación. Así que comprendí que, o me lanzaba, o me terminaba el café y me iba.

- ¿Por qué no pones una cafetería en Los Ángeles? – le pregunté abiertamente.

Amy me miró y movió la cabeza ligeramente, como si se asegurara de que su oído funcionaba bien.

- ¿Por qué no pongo una cafetería en Los Ángeles? – me preguntó ahora ella.

Yo asentí suavemente, Amy dejó de mirarme, dejando su taza nuevamente en el platillo, perezosamente, casi con mimo, como si todos aquellos adornos que estaba haciendo, para que todo quedara bien ubicado, fueran una forma de darle tiempo a sus pensamientos.

- Bill… - la noté hacer un gesto, casi doloroso, cuando dijo mi nombre. Me miró – las cosas no son fáciles entre nosotros.

- Ya sé que he arruinado todo… - quise disculparme una vez más.

- No es que hayas arruinado nada… yo me aventuré a creer en algo imposible – me habló con pesar.

Y por primera vez, desde que había llegado, sus ojos me expresaban tristeza.

Acerqué mi mano a la suya, y la toqué.

- Los imposibles sólo están en nuestra mente – le recordé con una sonrisa.

Bajó la mirada, continuaba expresando tristeza, aunque sonreía.

- Me engañaste Bill – volvió a mirarme, pero esta vez con dureza, retirando en ese momento su mano de la mía.

Ya me estaba sintiendo alterado, incapaz de solucionar lo que yo mismo había causado. Me puse en pie bruscamente, haciendo rechinar las patas de la silla contra el suelo.

- ¡Mierda Amy, entiéndeme! – le exigí.

- ¡¿Mierda? – Preguntó, aún sentada, la miré, se puso en pie y apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa enfrentándome - ¡Mierda tú Bill!... ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Crees que porque estás metido en tu jaula de cristal tienes derecho a defenderte, por encima del daño que puedas causar?

El corazón me latía con fuerza. Sus palabras habían entrado como dardos envenenados, en mi cabeza. Cubiertos de mi propio veneno, Amy no estaba haciendo nada más, que devolverme los golpes que, yo mismo, le había dado.

La desesperación es un sentimiento de debilidad, de impotencia, de desesperanza. Muchas veces precede a la locura. Pero qué es la locura, si no el estado extremo de nuestras propias emociones.

Me acerqué a ella, y la tomé por los hombros con violencia, porque ya no tenía más palabras para que entendiera. Había llegado al límite en el que ya no se podía decir nada para revertir la situación.

Noté como se removió, con frágil debilidad. Y la besé, con un beso herido, roto por el desconsuelo que me daba el entender, que podía ser la última vez que tuviera sus labios. Y volvió a removerse inquieta, buscando abrir, entre los dos, esa distancia que me negaba a darle. Hasta que sus labios se acoplaron a los míos, rendidos, quizás cansados de luchar contra un sentimientos que se hacía cada vez más fuerte en mi interior, tan fuerte como los golpes de mi corazón.

- Te amo… te amo… te amo…

Repetí angustiado, dándole apenas tiempo para respirar. Preso aún de la incertidumbre, de la congoja, esperando una señal, esa única señal, que me ayudara a creer que era posible quedarme junto a Amy.

Sus manos, que hasta hacía un momento luchaban por separarme de ella, ahora sólo se apoyaban en mí, casi como una caricia. Y suspiré justo antes de sentir sus dientes presionando con fuerza mi labio. Aguanté el dolor, todo lo que me fue posible, intentando besarla, comprendiendo la necesidad que tenía de conseguir algún consuelo para lo que le había hecho. Y la escuché sollozar antes de liberarme.

- Te odio…

Susurró apoyando su frente contra mi pecho. La abracé, y ella me lo permitió.

Nos quedamos así en medio de un silencio que era roto únicamente por sus sollozos. Escucharla llorar abría en mi pecho una herida profunda y dolorosa, pero sabía que era yo quién la estaba haciendo llorar.

Alzó el rostro y me miró, sus ojos se habían enrojecido y estaban húmedos por las lágrimas. Quería besarlos, llevarme en los labios el salino sabor de su tristeza.

- Te amo… - me susurró.

- Amy… - acaricie su nombre en mi boca, alzando una mano, ahuecándola contra su mejilla.

Quise besarla nuevamente, pero ella me detuvo moviendo su rostro.

- Un día me prometí… que no volvería a dar segundas oportunidades… - me confesó.

Y el nudo comenzó a formarse en mi estómago nuevamente, pero me sobrepuse a él.

- Entonces no lo hagas…deja que me la gane – le ofrecí.

Me miró fijamente por unos segundos larguísimos, para luego apoyar las manos en mis hombros, e intentar llegar a mi boca, me incliné para facilitarle el trabajo. Y nos besamos otra vez.

Suavemente, conmovedoramente.

- Destroza mi alma y reconstrúyela con tu amor, amor… - me dijo.

La observé, queriendo entender.

- Lo escribí, en una de las historias que he hecho sobre ti – me aclaró.

- ¿Y tu historia tiene final feliz? – le pregunté, dejando que mi mano acariciara, lentamente, la hendidura de su columna.

- Lo tiene… después de tu orgullo herido, y de tus desplantes… - sonrió suavemente.

Me sorprendí.

- Vaya… me conoces entonces… - le susurré.

Ella miró el primer botón cerrado de mi camisa y lo abrió con calma.

- Si no tuvieras algo de eso, no serías Bill Kaulitz – habló con tanta seguridad, que me sentí, una vez más, desnudo antes sus palabras.

Amy me conocía, más de lo que cualquier persona a quién había visto sólo un par de veces, me podía conocer. Y me amaba, incluso haciéndolo.

- Soy difícil Amy… - confesé – un poco egoísta…

- … y temperamental… - siguió ella, abriendo el siguiente botón de mi camisa.

- … no siempre tengo la razón…

- … aunque así lo creas…

La observé, ella no me miraba, sus ojos estaban puestos en mi piel.

- Sí… - acepté – pero con algo de tiempo…

- … rectificas…

- Sí…

Me estremecí cuando sus dedos rozaron la piel de mi pecho, y noté que entre ellos estaba la llave que me había regalado.

- Te la has puesto… - susurró sin mirarme.

- Hace meses… - me miró – cuando la enviaste…

Entreabrió los labios, como si quisiera preguntar algo, pero luego, simplemente comprendió.

Acerqué mis dedos hasta la cadena que colgaba de su cuello y tiré de ella suavemente, descubriendo el colgante oculto bajo su ropa. Un candado en forma de corazón.

Amy continuaba mirándome, podía notar la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba agitado, tanto como el mío. Tomé la llave de entre sus dedos y la introduje con delicadeza en la ranura de aquel corazón, cuando noté que estaba dentro completamente, la miré a los ojos, la emoción brillaba en ellos, y aunque no estaba llorando, aún había humedad en ellos, por las lágrimas que derramara antes.

- ¿Estás segura? – Le pregunté – una vez que lo haga, será irreversible…

- Siempre ha sido irreversible… - me susurró, apoyando su mano, sobre la mía que sostenía la llave.

Y la giré lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla, notando la presión de aquel cierre, y el 'clic' casi inaudible cuando se abrió.

- Tú corazón ya es mío… - le susurré con una suave sonrisa.

Y antes de que lograra quitar la llave del interior de aquel corazón, Amy me beso tan apasionadamente, que me olvidé de todo a mi alrededor.

.

"_En la red de mi música estás presa, amor mío, y mis redes de música son anchas como el cielo."_

.

Continuará…

**A esta historia, creo, que ya no le queda mucho, a no ser que estos chicos decidan otra cosa. **

**Espero que este capítulo les gustara. Es un poco extraño explicar a veces como funciona el amor, pero cuando el corazón ama, existe también el perdón. Creo que los sentimientos puros, jamás son errados, quizás las personas abusan de esos sentimientos, pero quien los brinda, siempre da lo mejor de sí, y eso por si solo, es una ganancia.**

**Besos y les agradezco sus comentarios.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	21. Capítulo XXI

**Capítulo XXI**

.

"_El Sol nunca dice a la Tierra «estás en deuda conmigo». ¡Observa lo que ocurre con un Amor como ese!_—_Ilumina todo el Cielo."_

_._

Existen muchas formas de definir el amor. Algunos lo consideran un sentimiento, algo basado en la atracción y la admiración. También están las definiciones místicas, que le dan a ese sentir, una base superior, porque todo nos parece más bello. Encontramos igualmente, las definiciones filosóficas, esas que convierten el sentimiento en una especie de duplicidad, si amas a alguien y ese alguien es feliz, lo eres también. El amor, definido por la ciencia, que no es más que una ecuación química, que da como resultado el apareamiento.

Pero luego de todo aquello, está la definición de la vivencia del amor, esa que conjuga todas las definiciones, dándole un carácter de arte, a la simple perfección de amar. Y para mí, ahora mismo, la definición del amor, era Amy. Arrodillada sobre la cama, encargándose lentamente de mi ropa.

- ¿Te ayudo? – le pregunté ante la lentitud de sus movimientos.

Me miró, sonrió, y me habló con dulce coquetería.

- Ya tienes mi corazón, ¿qué prisa hay?

Me mordí el labio, y la miré con el deseo impreso en los ojos. Podía tener razón, pero su lenta forma de desnudarme, junto con el roce suave de sus dedos me estaba agitando cada vez más.

- ¿Bailemos? – me preguntó.

La miré perplejo.

- ¿Bailar? – redundé.

Ella me sonrió y salió de la cama con un solo movimiento. La observé avanzar hasta un mueble cercano, la habitación no era muy grande, sin saber en qué momento, bailar, había pasado a ser, algo más interesante.

Puso en marcha un pequeño equipo de música, se giró y extendió su mano llamándome en el momento justo en que 'zoom into me' comenzó a sonar.

Avancé hasta ella, aún incrédulo, y tomé su mano.

-¿De verdad? – le pregunté.

- De verdad – sonrió, mientras me abrazaba buscando suavemente el ritmo de la música.

- No sé bailar… - confesé.

Ella apoyó un costado de su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Al estar la camisa abierta, pude notar el agradable calor de su mejilla.

- No seas mentiroso… - se quejó sonriendo.

Yo comencé a moverme, siguiendo el ritmo pausado que marcaban sus caderas.

- No miento… no sé bailar.

- ¿Y cuando lo haces en el escenario? – quiso saber.

- Eso no es bailar – aclaré.

- ¿Y qué es?

Ambos intentábamos continuar un baile.

- Moverse… - respondí sin más.

Ella hizo un sonido estimulante, aunque en este momento, todo me lo parecía.

- Me gusta cómo te mueves… - dijo a continuación.

Y yo comencé a preguntarme si no lo decía con una segunda intención, buscando la reacción que ahora mismo me producía. Un ligero estremecimiento, que se detenía justo en la parte baja de mi vientre.

- Lo haces a propósito ¿no? – le pregunté.

La escuché sonreír, aún seguíamos muy abrazados.

- Como tú… - respondió.

Sus manos acariciaban suavemente la piel de mi espalda, y me parecía que cada vez sus dedos se calentaban más y más.

- ¿Crees que lo hago a propósito? – le pregunté algo divertido, diversión que terminó para mí, en el momento en que un nuevo estremecimiento me recorrió, cuando sus dedos, aún en mi espalda, entraron delicadamente por la cintura de mi pantalón.

Levantó la cabeza, y se quedó mirando fijamente mis ojos.

- Sé que lo haces a propósito – me aclaró.

Me mordí el labio, y sostuve firmemente la parte baja de su espalda, pegándola a mi ingle, de modo que sintiera, con claridad, el resultado de su seducción.

La escuché suspira, soltar el aire, como si no fuese capaz de retener en su interior mi pasión.

La liberé parcialmente, pero para mi sorpresa, fue ella la que, con las manos ya inmersas en mi pantalón, me atrajo a su cuerpo. Y sus ojos me miraron intensamente.

Entonces supe que el preludio se había terminado.

La alcé del piso y ella estranguló mi cintura con sus piernas. Nos mantuvimos así un momento, durante el cual nuestro beso se profundizó de forma extenuante. Podía escucharnos, podía oír el modo en que jadeábamos, en que nuestros labios húmedos se separaban y volvían a unirse, y todo aquello me estimulaba más aún.

La dejé caer sobre la cama, y su cuerpo rebotó ligeramente. Me quité la camisa, y ella hizo lo mismo con su blusa. Toda la ropa nos sobraba, nos quemaba en la piel. Tiré de su falda, pero esta no salía. La escuché reír.

- Espera… - me susurró alzó la cadera y tiró de la cremallera.

- Claro… - sonreí, tirando nuevamente de la falda, que se deslizó eróticamente por sus muslos, acariciándolos, como a continuación hicieron mis besos.

La tarea con nuestra ropa fue corta, pero me detuve lentamente en los tirantes de su ropa interior. Lo único que separaba su piel, de mi piel. Amy respiraba agitadamente, pero no se movía, estaba quieta y sumida en mis ojos.

- Te quiero… dentro… - gimió.

Y pude notar el poder de su deseo, un poder que me hacía poderoso a mí.

Me acerqué, lentamente, moviéndome en la cama como un felino, abriéndome paso entre sus piernas que rozaban, primero mis costillas, luego mis caderas, hasta que roce mi sexo con su sexo, y mis labios con los suyos, que se entreabrieron, dejando que el aire entrara a raudales en sus pulmones, cuando me sintió unirme a ella. Y en ese momento el placer cobró otro significado. El deseo dejo de ser deseo, para convertirse en un sentimiento profundo de pertenencia.

Yo le pertenecía.

Horadé su interior lenta y profundamente, dejando que mi cuerpo se extendiera sobre el suyo, acariciándonos. Dejando que nuestros movimientos fueran poco a poco desgastando nuestros cuerpos, nuestras respiraciones, nuestros pensamientos. Hasta que llegué a un punto de consciencia mínima, en el que lo único importante para mí era sentirla, tenerla y aferrarla a mi vida sin retorno.

La abracé más aún, dejando que mi rostro se hundiera en su cabello. Su lengua acarició delicadamente mi oído arrancándome un suspiro que terminó en una mayor presión de mi cadera. La escuché gemir y los sonidos del sexo, me resultaban tan abrumadoramente sensuales.

- Te amo… - le susurré, ella suspiró.

- … te amo… - le escuché también.

Y ahora suspiré yo.

Amy movió su cadera un poco más contra mí y las mías respondieron. Sus manos bajaron por mi espalda y me empujaron dentro de ella, mis manos se hundieron en su cabello mientras allanaba más su interior.

¿Podía existir una definición más clara para el amor? ¿Una necesidad más ardiente? ¿Un deseo más profundo?

- Bill… … Bill…por favor…

Me suplicó y me sentí ligeramente divertido.

- ¿Me… estás suplicando…? – le pregunté.

La escuché gemir contrariada y suplicar nuevamente, pero esta vez con exigencia.

-… Bill…

Notar su angustia, me hacía experimentar una cálida nota de perversión. Ralenticé el ritmo de mis movimientos y la escuché quejarse frustrada. Sus manos presionaban más fuerte, sobre la curva de mi espalda, y sus caderas se alzaban inquietas hacía mí.

-… por favor… - volvió a suplicar.

Alcé la cabeza y la miré.

-… eres malvado… - me acusó.

Sonreí y la besé, ella me mordió fastidiada.

- Vente conmigo… a Los Ángeles… - le pedí cuando me liberó, removiéndome suavemente en su interior.

- ¿De verdad… me estás preguntando… eso? – me habló con la voz entrecortada cuando notó que salía completamente de ella.

Me acomodé nuevamente, y le serpenteé una respuesta mientras iba entrando otra vez, muy, muy despacio.

- … Sí…

Cerró los ojos.

- No me puedes… estar haciendo esto… - me reclamó.

Y pude notar por el modo angustioso en que su voz rozó sus cuerdas vocales. Me miró con el fuego brillando en sus ojos, un calor que me atenazó, obligando a mi propio deseo, a traicionarme. Y entré en ella con un movimiento violento, áspero y profundo, que nos arrancó un insondable gemido a ambos. El movimiento se repitió otra vez, y volvimos a quejarnos. Notaba como el dolor de cada golpe se acentuaba en el hueso de mi cadera, pero me gustaba esa pequeña molestia, que me recordaría mañana, el placer de hoy. Ese placer, que ahora mismo buscaba salir de mí con una potencia angustiante.

Las uñas de Amy se aferraron a mi cuerpo, justo al final de mi espalda, me quejé, pero no dejé de empujarme en su interior, como ella misma me exigía. La besé, pero ella atrapó mi labio con sus dientes, en un claro arrebato de su deseo, y el inicio indiscutido de su culminación, que se contrajo contra mí, apresándome, llevándome con ella hasta ese punto en el que todo pierde sentido, para atesorar uno completamente nuevo… y mágico.

Noté como sus uñas iban, poco a poco, liberando su presión. Sus dientes habían dejado de apretar mi labio, para acariciarlo muy sutilmente. Yo la besé, dejando que parte del peso de mi cuerpo, permaneciera sobre ella, le acomodé el cabello tras la oreja. Todo a nuestro alrededor parecía avanzar tan lento. Era como si nuestro momento, nuestro amor, hubiese creado una burbuja en la que no pasaba el tiempo.

Sus dedos rozaron mis labios, con la delicadeza de un pincel sobre un lienzo.

- Son tan hermosos… - me susurró.

Le sonreí.

- Los tuyos son hermosos… - aclaré, acariciando del mismo modo que lo hacía ella, sus labios.

Continuamos mirándonos un poco más, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, conclusiones, sensaciones. Y yo no podía dejar de pensar, en lo mucho que la quería junto a mí.

- ¿Puedo fumar?... – le pregunté.

Ella me miró seriamente, luego sonrió.

- Sólo porque eres tú…

- No fumas entonces – concluí.

Ella negó suavemente.

- Entonces no lo haré – dije, bajando la mirada hasta su mano, que permanecía apoyada en su estómago, y la enlacé.

'Zoom into me' seguía sonando, pero no lo había notado hasta este momento de calma.

- Esta en repetición – hablé.

- Sí… - su mano que pasaba tras mi cabeza, me acariciaba mi cabello, ensortijando los dedos en algunos mechones.

- … cuando no puedas respirar, estaré ahí… - comencé a tararear. Los dedos que jugaban con mi cabello se detuvieron - … acércate a mi… acércate… más cerca…

Me silencié, dejando que la canción continuara.

- Si me acerco más… me romperé… - me confesó entre lágrimas, que no había notado hasta que habló.

La miré.

- No permitiré que eso suceda… - la abracé.

Se estrechó contra mí, como si yo fuese una especie de salvavidas.

- Shhh… - le dije intentando calmarla.

- ¿Aún quieres que vaya a Los Ángeles? – me preguntó todavía protegida por mi abrazo.

Una especie de luz se encendió en mi alma ante sus palabras.

- Claro… - acepté.

Pero no volvió a decir nada sobre ello, como si aquella pequeña conversación no hubiese existido. Me acarició las mejillas, y se acomodó en mi regazo. Tiré de la manta para cubrirnos, cuando noté que se había dormido.

.

Me di vuelta en la cama, y me cubrí la cabeza con la almohada intentando dormir un poco más. Noté unos pequeños pacitos avanzar por encima de mis piernas, mi trasero y mi espalda, hasta que la almohada se removió un poco de mi cabeza.

- Gatito… - me quejé, sabiendo que se trataba de la pequeña mascota de Amy.

Abrí un ojo, y miré el espacio vacío de la cama junto a mí. Me giré lentamente, para que el gato se reacomodara, y miré el techo, algo encandilado por la luz del sol. Me toqué la muñeca y recordé que me había quitado, en algún momento, el reloj, me senté en la cama y observé a mi alrededor, algo que me indicara la hora que era, pero al parecer a Amy la hora no le importaba, al menos no en su habitación. Me llevé la mano a la cabeza y me rasqué un poco, era una especie de costumbre, ya que normalmente no me picaba. Noté el olor a café que venía del piso de abajo, y mi estómago rugió en respuesta.

- Necesito un café – me aclaré a mi mismo.

Me puse en pie comenzando a buscar mi ropa, no tenía nada para cambiarme, ya que la poco que había traído se había quedado en el hotel al que no llegué a dormir. Casi me tropiezo con el gatito, al menos tres veces. Parecía estar interesado en seguir cada uno de mis pasos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunté - ¿nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo?

Y el pequeño animalito me respondió con un maullido igual de pequeño que él.

En ese momento comencé a escuchar voces desde el piso de abajo, lo que no debía de ser anormal, Amy llevaría ya un tiempo atendiendo la cafetería. Lo que realmente llamó mi atención, fue el alto tono que comenzaban a tener, y me preocupé cuando reconocí la voz de Amy, que a pesar de no entender bien lo que decía, estaba alterada.

Me puse la ropa interior, el pantalón y la camiseta en unos segundos, acomodé un poco mi cabello con las manos, mientras bajaba la escalera descalzo.

Mientras más cerca estaba del primer piso, más podía escuchar la discusión y la alterada voz de Amy.

- ¡Te he dicho que no vuelvas a venir aquí!

- ¡Pues me seguirás viendo, preciosa! – escuché la voz del hombre que discutía con ella, y ante el adjetivo que usó, se me contrajo el estómago, pero continué el camino.

- ¡Déjame en paz de una vez Joseph! – le reclamó Amy.

Y en ese momento, justo cuando yo aparecía por la puerta que separaba la escalera de la cafetería, noté que el hombre tenía sujeta a Amy por una muñeca, muy pegada a él y le habló en un tono bajo y amenazador.

- Siento no poder complacerte Amy, pero me seguirás viendo, porque te guste o no… tú eres mi esposa…

Continuará…

**Uhh hh hh… anda, si esta historia, aunque se acerque el final, no nos deja respirar profundamente ¿eh?.**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, no quería que terminara sin que nos diéramos el gusto de un nuevo lemon, que al menos a mí, me parece que refleja un poco como es la personalidad de ellos, y como funciona su relación.**

**Besitos y muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: quiero que me tarareé 'Zoom into me'… que hermosa canción…**


	22. Capítulo XXII

**Capítulo XXII**

.

- ¡Tú ex esposa! – Amy tiró de su mano, intentando que ese hombre la soltara.

Ninguno de los dos había reparado en mi presencia. Estaban demasiado sumidos en su discusión.

- ¿Está todo bien Amy? – preguntó uno de los cliente, y en ese momento ambos lo miraron.

- Ella está bien – respondió el hombre por ella, Amy volvió a luchar por liberarse.

Y creo que en ese momento reaccioné, y aunque en mi cabeza, aún no organizaba la información que acababa de recibir, me aventuré hasta ellos, descalzo y con un pequeño gatito como escudero.

- ¿Amy?... – le hablé.

Ella me miró y pude ver en su rostro el miedo, aunque no estaba seguro de a qué correspondía ese miedo, a ese hombre, o a mi reacción.

El hombre me miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en mis pies. No me gustaba que me vieran los pies. Pero comprendí que él estaba entendiendo lo que yo pintaba, y de dónde había salido. La habitación de Amy.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó exigente.

Noté como los clientes iban dejando el lugar poco a poco.

- Eso a ti no tengo que explicártelo – hablé con toda la seguridad que pude.

Él miró a Amy.

- Tu delgaducho amigo, es valiente o tonto – le dijo a Amy.

- Joseph, vete de una vez – lo enfrentó ella, tirando una vez más de su mano, haciendo un gesto de dolor, al no lograr que la soltara.

Di dos pasos y tomé a Amy por la cintura, tirando de ella.

- Lo siento… - le susurré cuando, alejándola ligeramente de ese tal Joseph, ella se quejó.

- Gracias… - me susurró, pero no quise mirarla, me parecía que en ese momento, lo más aconsejable, era no quitar los ojos de aquel hombre.

- ¿Quién eres? – Me preguntó nuevamente, y era obvio, que una vez más no respondería, así que se dirigió a Amy - ¿Quién es?

- Joseph, voy a llamar a la policía – le advirtió Amy.

Él la miró con furia, y creo que en ese momento comprendí el significado equivocado que algunos le dan a la palabra 'amor'. Muchos sentimientos se disfrazan de amor.

Joseph metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Yo sentí que se me helaba la sangre. Con los años había aprendido a observar muy bien los gestos que podían significar una amenaza, e instintivamente, pretendí meter a Amy tras de mí. Pero para mi alivio, lo que él sacó fue un papel doblado que dejó con un golpe sobre el mesón.

- Esta bien, llámala, así haré efectivo esta sentencia– habló con altanería.

- ¿Sentencia? – preguntó Amy.

- Oh… ya veo… - habló con ironía – tu abogado no te lo ha contado aún.

Amy apretó la tela de mi camiseta, y supe que había una mala noticia en aquellas palabras.

- Esta cafetería es mía… - habló ella con el enfado contenido – yo la he trabajado.

Busqué su mano, que estaba apretada en un puño.

- Sí – se encogió de hombros Joseph – pero los papeles, el préstamo, todo, lo hicimos antes de casarnos.

Amy comenzó a temblar, casi imperceptiblemente. Podía entenderla, podía comprender lo que significaba para ella, que viniera alguien a arrebatarle su sueño, sólo por herirla.

Así que hice, lo único que ahora podía hacer por ella.

- Amy… - le hablé, con todo el afecto que podía, dada la situación – me vuelvo a casa – Joseph me sonrió victorioso, y Amy tiró ligeramente de su mano, para que la soltara, pero yo la presioné un poco más – sube por lo más necesario.

Joseph pareció desfigurarse de la rabia, arrugó el papel que había dejado sobre el mesón y quiso avanzar un paso hacía Amy.

- ¡Eh! – le detuve alzando el dedo indicé – cuidado con lo que haces… a mis abogados podría interesarles y son muy buenos fastidiándole la vida a gente como tú.

Me miró, y si hubiese podido matarme, estoy seguro que lo habría hecho. En ocasiones me preguntaba cuántas personas andan por ahí, que serían bestias, irracionales y siniestras, si no fuese por la fina línea que marca la ley.

- Te vas a arrepentir – me susurró con el odio marcado en cada letra. Amy enlazó y apretó mi mano.

Si creyera en las maldiciones, desde luego, me acababan de echar una.

Miró a Amy y salió dando enormes y furiosas zancadas.

Sólo cuando lo vimos cruzar la puerta, ambos respiramos profundamente.

- Bill… - aun seguíamos tomados de la mano – tengo que explicarte esto…

La miré.

- No hay nada que explicar… me ha quedado muy claro…

.

Varias horas más tarde, estaba con Tom en su habitación, que se paseaba de lado a lado como un león enjaulado.

- ¡Mierda Bill! – se quejaba.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – le pregunté, mientras tomaba en mis manos una de las figuras de colección que Tom tenía sobre su escritorio.

- ¡¿Pero traerla a casa? – me enfrentó.

- ¡Shhh!... – le exigí mirándolo - No la iba a dejar ahí.

- Pero dijimos que no traeríamos chicas a casa – me recordó.

- Bajo otras circunstancias – le recordé yo.

Tom rió irónicamente.

- ¿En que es diferente? – Preguntó – no me vas a decir, que por la noche te dedicarás a hacer ganchillo con ella en tu habitación ¿verdad?

Dos golpes tímidos sonaron y miré a Tom.

- Idiota – le susurré.

Abrí la puerta.

- Amy… - le sonreí.

Ella me miró, me sonrió y observó a Tom dentro de la habitación.

- Bill, te agradezco lo que has querido hacer, pero yo… puedo irme, puedo trabajar en algo y seguir con mi vida.

- No Amy…- intenté persuadirla.

- Sí, sí… tú tranquilo… ya encontraremos una forma de vernos… y bueno…

Podía notar la presión que las lágrimas iban generando en su voz.

La tomé por los hombros, queriendo atraerla hacia mí.

- Amy… - escuché la voz de Tom que se acercaba, ella lo miró – no hay ningún problema en que te quedes… es con este idiota, con el que tengo problemas… - sonrió.

- Yo no quiero crear un problema entre ustedes… - habló ella.

- De eso ni te preocupes – le dije ya más relajado, sabía bien que Tom ya no era un problema – nosotros dos ya nacimos peleándonos – me encogí de hombros.

Amy comenzó a sonreír, como si empezara a relajarse.

- Sí, desde que estábamos en la tripa de mamá, que nos peleamos por el espacio – aceptó Tom sonriendo - ¿verdad? – me preguntó dándome un golpe en el hombro.

- Verdad – afirmé mirándola, ella comenzaba a reír más abiertamente – tanto, que hasta para nacer, este cabezota quiso ser el primero – lo empujé, y se movió un poco hacía atrás.

- Te gané y eso te ha fastidiado siempre… - me instó.

Amy ya sonreía, de ese modo hermoso que lo hacía, cuando estaba feliz. La miré.

- Lo que no sabe – le hablé a Amy de Tom – es que yo se lo permití, para que me hiciera más fácil el camino.

- ¡Qué más quisiera tú! – se quejó Tom riendo, mientras me empujaba.

Yo también reía, mientras soltaba a Amy, para sostenerle las manos a Tom, comenzando a forcejear entre risas.

Amy se hizo a un lado, observando la primera jugarreta de manos, de muchas que vería, entre mi hermano y yo.

.

El sitio estaba decorado, preparado para una fiesta importante como la que celebraríamos. Los invitados llegarían a la hora adecuada, y yo sentía un enorme nudo en el estómago por la anticipación. No veía a Amy desde el día anterior, como ella me lo había pedido, para que todo fuera especial, así que ahora mismo estaba sentado en una de las sillas decoradas de este restaurante que habíamos alquilado, sólo para nosotros, y Tom que estaba junto a mí, me masajeaba las venas en el brazo, intentando que me relajara.

- ¿Cuánto falta? – le pregunté.

- Veinte minutos – Tom siguió apretando y soltando mi brazo.

- Me voy a morir de ansiedad – le confesé.

- Sólo llevas un día sin verla – habló con aburrida paciencia.

- ¿Tú no estás nervioso? – le pregunté.

- ¿Por qué? – Me miró – es tu gran día, no el mío.

Suspiré ansioso, aquello no había ayudado.

Habían pasado casi seis meses, desde que Amy se había venido a vivir conmigo a Los Ángeles, y todo para nosotros había fluido como un río en busca del mar, con obstáculos, y ajuste, pero siempre con una única meta clara. Y decidimos que llegara este día, decidimos hacer de este día algo especial, único y de alguna manera, un sueño realizado.

Aparecieron entonces Georg y Gustav.

- ¿Listo para tu gran día? – preguntó Georg sonriendo, unos pasos por delante de Gustav.

- ¿Por qué todos se empeñan en decir 'mi gran día'? – pregunté poniéndome de pie, dejando que la ansiedad me consumiera un poco más.

- ¿No es tu gran día? – preguntó Gustav, dejándose caer en una silla.

Lo miré.

- Es un buen día, sí – afirmé.

- Ya está – concretó Gustav.

No podía comprender esa pasividad de Gustav, éramos tan parecidos, pero él jamás mostraba su impaciencia, al menos no igual que yo.

- ¿Y ustedes porque no están nerviosos? – Los enfrente a todos – también están conmigo en esto ¿no?

Se miraron, compartieron risitas cómplices, y fue Georg su portavoz.

- Ya, pero todo esto es por ti Bill… la raíz del derivado Billcodianas…

- Ya están aquí – escuché la voz de uno de los encargados, avisando desde la puerta.

- Uffff… - suspiré sonoramente.

Los chicos se pusieron en pie, y sentí la mano de Tom en mi hombro.

- Vamos hermanito, hay que demostrar, de qué estás hecho.

Me mordí el labio y salí de ahí, de camino al salón que había al otro lado del restaurante, lugar en el que nos estarían esperando.

Todo el mundo tomó su posición. El pequeño escenario estaba dispuesto, con las luces adecuadas y con los chicos en sus posiciones.

- Hola, bienvenidas – escuché, desde mi posición tras el escenario, la voz de Tom saludando a nuestro selecto público.

Escuché las voces responder, y aunque no eran demasiadas personas, el corazón me bombeó con más fuerza aún.

Gustav marcó la marcha, y los acordes de la primera canción comenzaron a sonar. En mi mente empecé a contar, y entré en el momento exacto, para comenzar a cantar. La música fluyó, mientras yo escuchaba las voces de las chicas que había frente a nosotros, coreando ansiosas y felices la canción.

Entre todas ella, mi Amy. Extendí la mano, y ella me la tomó, la acaricié con el pulgar, y la liberé para continuar cantando. Cuando la segunda canción terminó, hicimos una breve pausa durante la cual le hablé.

- Bienvenidas Billcodianas – les dije sonriendo – es un placer tenerlas aquí.

- ¡El placer es nuestro! – escuché a una, que levantaba la mano.

No sabía cuál era cual, era algo que habíamos reservado hasta conocernos, así que me aventuré.

- Por tu comentario, tú debes ser Lily ¿no? – las demás rieron, mirándola y con ello, dándome la razón.

Amy sonrió feliz.

- ¡Es ella, pero está casada! – habló otra en medio de las chicas.

- ¿Y tú no? – le pregunté.

Todas sonreían divertidas.

- No… - sonrió con coquetería, y por lo joven que me parecía.

- Tú eres Luna – hablé con certeza.

Todas rieron, ya había identificado a dos.

- ¡Eh! – Se quejó entre risas Amy - ¡Ya saben que esto va por turnos, y en esta situación hay turno único!

- ¡Ohhh! – se escuchó la expresión de decepción al unísono.

Yo sonreí mirando a Amy, que me guiñaba un ojo y yo lo hice también.

El 'wow' de las chicas no se dejó esperar.

Entonces habló Tom.

- Siempre se pueden fundar las Tomcodianas.

- ¡Yo, yo! – Habló una en medio – y soy Brigitte.

- Hola Brigitte – saludó Tom – me gusta tu nombre.

Miré a mi hermano de reojo, Tom siempre sería Tom.

- También te gusta Bill sin maquillaje – se quejó entre risas otra.

Solange, según leí los labios de Amy cuando la miré.

- Bien… sigamos… - les sugerí, antes que el concierto se convirtiera en una nueva conversación de face.

El 'sí' no se hizo esperar.

Así que continuamos.

Las dos canciones siguientes, fueron acompañadas por completo por las chicas. Que parecían estar disfrutando mucho, tanto como yo con ellas. Al principio, presentarme ante ellas, era una prueba muy dura, después de todo, siempre existe el miedo a decepcionar, pero parecían tan felices, que dejó de importarme y sólo me dediqué a disfrutar.

Al comienzo de la quinta canción, hubo un pequeño desajuste de sonido, que produjo un fuerte sonido en los altavoces.

- Lo siento… es algo que hacemos para despertar a las que se hayan dormido – dije completamente relajado, cosa que me sorprendió a mí mismo.

Tocamos esa canción y otra y otra más. Hasta que terminó la penúltima.

- Antes de terminar con este concierto privado, quisiera agradecerles por venir… - intenté continuar, pero ellas estaban tan eufóricas, que por unos segundos tuve que callar recibiendo sus agradecimientos – simplemente quisiera darles también las gracias, - observé a Amy - por querer a esta hermosa chica, que creyó en un sueño, y convirtió el mío en realidad.

Se escuchó un suspiro colectivo, y le hice un gesto a Tom, que comenzó a tocar las primeras notas de 'Zoom into mí', porque nos la merecíamos, y se había convertido en nuestra canción.

Amy me miró con los ojos brillantes por la emoción, yo le extendí la mano, ella entendió y subió al pequeño escenario. Le acaricié la mejilla y le sonreí.

- Hay alguien ahí fuera, caminando solo… - le besé la mejilla –…hay alguien ahí fuera en el frío… - una lagrima la humedeció –…un latido de corazón perdido en la multitud… - la recogí con mi pulgar -… hay alguien gritando, lo que nadie quiere oír… - ella tomó mi mano -… hay alguien ahogándose, empujado por el miedo… - la llevó a sus labios y la besó sin dejar de mirarme -… te siento no mires lejos…

Y entonces dejé de canta, para besarla en los labios, profundamente.

Tom siguió con la melodía en el piano, y yo escuché los aplausos afectuosos de las chicas que se habían convertido en una especie de familia para nosotros.

Y yo me sentía colmado de amor. Amy era el hogar de ese sentimiento que siempre había estado buscando, y aquella carencia no había encontrado consuelo, hasta que Amy grabó su amor, con la tinta roja de su corazón, en el mío.

Fin

**Tuvimos concierto ¡!**

**Nunca dejen de tener fe, sé que esta historia es una fantasía, y no las voy a alentar a que sueñen con Bill, somos demasiadas las que lo amamos, pero soñemos con que sea feliz, de ese modo lo estamos amando igualmente. Y ustedes, jamás dejen de soñar, las realidades se construyen de sueños.**

**Muchas gracias a todas, a cada una de las chicas que han leído, a las que de alguna manera han aparecido en esta historia, a las que son Billcodianas anónimas y se han sentido identificadas con los personajes, los diálogos, o simplemente el amor a Bill. Gracias hermanitaxxxs, por acompañarme siempre, las quiero mucho a todas.**

**Besitos, y nos estamos encontrando en la próxima historia, que aún no tienen nombre, pero esta tampoco lo tuvo hasta el día en que iba a subir el primer capítulo.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


End file.
